The Arrangement
by danisliterallynotonfire
Summary: Dan is a spoilt, drug-addicted kid with rich parents who cut him off when they get tired of his ways, so he finds a sugar daddy to supplement his rich lifestyle. Plenty of drugs and swearing and kinky sex and all that fun stuff. Content warnings: drug and alcohol abuse, (consensual) rough sex, large age gap, daddy kink, asphyxiaphilia. Updated Saturdays.
1. Chapter 1

Dan was a brat. In almost every sense of the word. He loved bossing people around and feeling better than others and getting his own way, and his wealthy parents had indulged his behaviour until very recently. His father was the CEO of an internationally successful advertising agency, and people had started to talk. His colleagues had gotten wind of the youngest Howell child - his bratty tendencies, his penchant for drugs and alcohol and sleazy sex and all-round debauchery. So not long after his eighteenth birthday his parents had threatened to cut him off. Two arrests and a leaked sex tape later, his parents had followed up on their threats. They bought him a small apartment in the city, and told him he was on his own from this point on. But Dan wasn't phased by this. He knew his parents, they would let him move back home in a few months once they realised he was a hopeless cause. So he carried on living as he had been, partying and hooking up with strangers every night. Once his money ran out he called his parents, but it turned out they were taking a stand and for once sticking to their guns.

Dan wasn't having that. He wasn't going to get a job. He'd be damned if he was going to do what his parents wanted. So he did what any irrational, immature young man would have done in his situation and put out an online ad for a sugar daddy. He was clear and direct about what he wanted. Someone between the ages of 30 and 45 who didn't mind his drink and drug habits, wouldn't mind him having other sexual partners outside of their arrangement, and looked good in a suit. It wasn't long until hundreds of responses were flooding in. A lot of them were from creepy old men or guys who were as broke as he was, just wanting something to fuck. He met up with a couple of people but he didn't really like any of them that much, and they all thought he was rude. He more or less gave up looking and turned to just borrowing money from friends to get high and go out.

Dan woke up one afternoon after a late night out, his head pounding and throbbing, and opened up his laptop. He happened to check his emails when he saw one message from a man called Philip Lester at 7am today.  
"Dan,I noticed your ad online about a week ago. I think I may be just what you're after, and you might be just what I need. I would be happy to cover all the costs of a normal week for you in exchange for a purely physical relationship. I would very much like to meet you in person. If you get back to me we can arrange a time and place this week."

He'd added his phone number at the end of the email. Dan frowned, confused. He hadn't provided his email address in the ad, which made it slightly unsettling that he had emailed Dan directly somehow, but something about the message kind of intrigued him. It was more interesting that any other messages he'd gotten that was for sure. After some deliberation he called the number provided. After three rings he got an answer. "Phil Lester speaking." a voice spoke into the receiver. Dan bit his lip before speaking. "This is Dan. How did you get my email address?" he said, cutting straight to the point. He heard what sounded like a soft chuckle on the other end of the line. "I thought I might be hearing from you. Good afternoon."

Dan sighed. "Answer the question." he said impatiently."Now now," Phil's soft voice said. "Maybe you should be a little more careful with the information you share online. It didn't take me long to find you. Now, are you interested in my offer? Or are you just interested in wasting my time?"

Dan was slightly stunned at the abruptness in his tone. "I, um... yeah. I think I'm interested."

"Well are you or aren't you? I'm a very busy man and I'd appreciate a straight answer." He said impatiently. Dan felt himself blush and then, to his horror, he heard himself _apologising_. "Sorry... yeah. I'm interested." he managed to say.

"Good. How does dinner tonight at a five-star restaurant sound? My treat, of course." The man offered. Dan smiled. This was more like it. "That would be great." he said, biting his lip."Good. If you give me your address I'll come by and pick you up on my way home from work." Phil said, grabbing a pen. Dan gave him his address without hesitating to think how stupid it was to give his address to a complete stranger. Something about Phil's voice was somewhat enchanting. "Okay, be ready at eight." were Phil's last words of the conversation before hanging up.

Dan spent the rest of the day smoking weed and watching cartoons until it was time to get ready for this fancy dinner. He had a shower and did his hair before getting dressed in his tightest pair of jeans which he knew made his ass look great, a thin plain white cotton shirt, a black tie and a leather jacket. He got a phone call just as he was checking himself over in the mirror. It was Phil, saying he was waiting outside. Dan checked he had everything and went downstairs, seeing a BMW with blacked-out windows in the parking lot. It was the only car in sight so he headed towards it, opening the passenger door and getting in, looking over at the handsome man in the driver's seat, with dark hair and wearing an expensive-looking suit. "Are you Phil Lester?" he asked uncertainly.

The man smiled softly and nodded, reaching out to shake his hand. "And you're Dan. I recognise you from your pictures." he said, giving a firm confident handshake. "It's nice to meet you." he said as he began to reverse out of the car park with ease before speeding off down the road. He glanced at Dan's block of flats in the rear-view mirror as they drove off. "Well if this works out, first order of business will be to get you a new apartment somewhere far away from here." he commented. "I, uh... really?" Dan asked, a little taken aback. "Yes." Phil said simply, looking over at Dan. "My career and the people I work with expect me to uphold a certain lifestyle. That would have to include anyone I'm romantically involved with." he said casually, turning on the radio. Dan wanted to say something but didn't. He took the radio as a sign that that discussion was over, and they drove in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

Once they were seated, they were handed their menus and Phil asked the waiter to give them a few minutes. "I don't know if you want to drink tonight? I'm driving so I won't be, plus I don't want to risk forgetting any details of tonight, but you're welcome to. I could order a bottle of wine?" Phil offered, looking down at the menu rather than up at Dan. Dan nodded, deciding he'd definitely need some alcohol to calm his nerves and to generally get through this night. He didn't know why he was nervous - he hadn't been for any of his other meetings. Maybe it was because he actually liked Phil and he was attractive and smart and seemed interesting. "Yeah, a bottle of red would be good." he said, looking over the wine list. "Do you have any recommendations?" Phil smiled and nodded, pointing to the most expensive wine on the menu. "You'll love it." he said, calling over a waiter, ordering a bottle of the wine for Dan and just some water for himself."So, what do you do for a living?" Dan asked the man, who remained something of a mystery.

"Oh, I'm the director general of a major TV network in the USA." Phil shrugged, looking up at him. "Most of the work I do is done remotely, we have meetings via skype and such, but I do have to travel to LA every few months. I have a second home out there." He smiled sweetly at Dan. "What about you?"

Dan was slightly taken aback at Phil's answer, which he had so casually given. "Um... well I was living off my parents until recently..." he said after a moment. Phil raised an eyebrow and looked down at the menu. Dan panicked, worried he'd given off the wrong impression. "I mean, I was living with them, but then my dad decided he was going to put his reputation in his career over his son, so they cut me off." Dan said hastily. Phil still said nothing. "My dad's the CEO of a big advertising company, and I got into some trouble for doing drugs and people he worked with heard about it. He gave me a warning that he was considering cutting me off... then I got arrested a couple more times... and then my ex boyfriend leaked a sex tape of us and there was this big scandal, and then he did cut me off. Then I ran out of money so I started looking for someone like you..." Dan was rambling at this point. Phil was showing very little reaction, hardly listening, until this point, when he laughed quietly. Dan frowned.

"Dan, I know. I did plenty of research on you. That's how I got in contact with you." He said, looking amused. "I know all this. I've seen the tape. I've also met your dad in person." he laughed softly, and continued chuckling quietly as the waiter brought over their drinks. Dan blushed scarlet, picking up his glass of wine. He opened his mouth once the waiter had left. "What... how..." he said, eyes wide. "It wasn't very hard to find the video online. It seems it's become very popular, and now I understand why. As for your father, me and him have done business together in the past, I met him again recently at a conference. He really is looking worse for wear these days. I suppose the stress of having you as a son got to him." he smirked.

Dan bit his lip, looking down at the table, suddenly feeling guilty, which wasn't a feeling he was familiar with. "Can you give me a minute?" he asked quietly, getting to his feet and walking towards the bathroom. He groaned, running his hand through his hair and trying to settle himself down. He pulled out a little bag from his pocket, doing a line of coke off of the counter. He screwed his face up and rubbed his nose, before heading back to the table. He felt a little better, more alert. He sat himself down and smiled at Phil. "I ordered for you, I hope you don't mind." Phil said, smiling at him. Dan nodded, sipping at his wine. He wasn't massively hungry anyway.

"So, this arrangement you proposed." Dan said, looking up at Phil. "What would it specifically entail?" Phil smiled, nodding. "Well, for you, I'd like you to be available whenever I require. But I'll explain that more in detail later. As for my end, I'd spoil you, pay your rent, buy your clothes, your drink, your drugs, anything else you want or need. I don't mind the substance abuse so long as it doesn't get in the way of you holding up your end of the deal." Phil shrugged. "How does that sound?"

Dan smiled softly. "That sounds perfect." he nodded. They spent the rest of their meal getting to know each other a little better and Dan ended up having quite a nice time despite his earlier nerves, thanks to a bottle of wine. He learned that Phil had just turned thirty and that he grew up not far away from where his parents had got married. He was feeling relaxed by the time the cheque came, trailing a finger around the rim of his wine glass. "So, you said you'd explain things in detail later. Is this later?" he asked, with more confidence than he would have spoken with at the beginning of this meal. Phil smiled gently, pulling out a handful of notes from his wallet and putting it down on the table to pay for the meal, along with a generous tip. "It's probably best we discuss it somewhere less public. Would you like to see my place?" he asked, getting to his feet and putting an arm around Dan's waist when he noticed that the boy was a little unsteady on his feet, walking with him out to the car. Dan smiled softly at the touch. They drove most of the way to Phil's place in a comfortable silence.

The car drew up to a set of large gates, which opened as the car approached. There was then a long driveway leading up to a large modern-looking house, with lots of balconies and floor-to-ceiling windows. Dan smiled as he got out of the car and Phil lead them up to the front door, letting them in. He gave Dan a brief tour, culminating on a balcony overlooking the garden, which must be several acres worth of land. There was a bar and a few comfy-looking chairs. Luckily it was a warm summer's night, and the temperature was just right. Dan took off his jacket and loosened his tie, looking out over the garden. "Drink?" Phil asked, distracting Dan from his slight daze. Dan turned around, shaking his head. "I probably shouldn't." he smiled. Phil nodded, pouring himself a gin and tonic. "Anything you do want?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Could do with some coke." he said, reaching into his pocket. Phil chuckled. "Go ahead." he said, gesturing to the marble-topped bar in front of them. Dan shrugged, setting out two lines of coke and doing them both. He straightened up, his eyes rolling back into his head, a lazy grin on his face. When he focused his eyes back onto Phil he saw him smirking as he watched Dan, sipping his drink. Dan giggled, moving to sit down on the bar."It's been years since I've done coke." Phil said. Dan was taken aback by the statement. Phil laughed at Dan's expression. "I used to do it when I was your age. I was a lot like you actually. But I got a job and had to dial it back, grow up a bit." he smiled, pushing some of Dan's fringe out of his face and tilting his chin up so Dan was looking him in the eyes.

"Anyway, about this whole arrangement thing. I get pretty lonely, and pretty horny, and I could do with someone like you around. I'll give you a call when I need you, I'll send a cab to collect you, all you need to do is get in it. Does that sound like something you can do?" he asked, and for once Dan noticed something a little bit like concern on his face, which didn't seem to fit his generally confident and commanding demeanour. "I want to make sure this is all completely consensual. Don't think just because there's money involved you're not allowed to say no to anything, okay?" Phil said, running a thumb down the side of Dan's face and cupping his jaw gently. Dan smiled and nodded. "Got it." he said, biting his lip. Phil chuckled, running his thumb over Dan's bottom lip. "Good. Now, you've seen that I have the means to hold up my end of the deal. Let's see if you're up to holding up yours." Phil said, surprising Dan by kissing him tenderly, only for a few seconds. "No need to look so worried." he said, taking Dan's hand and leading him inside and up to the bedroom.

It was huge and Phil had a massive, comfy-looking bed covered in throws and pillows. One wall of the room was made up entirely of glass windows, also overlooking the garden, and there was a small balcony just outside. There was a large mirror opposite the bed, and Dan smirked at the sight of it. Phil closed the door behind them, then sat himself on the edge of the bed, looking up at Dan. "Now, Daniel." Phil said, noticing Dan seemed a little distracted. "I have a... specification that I like my partners to meet, which you seem to meet so far. Now... if you don't mind taking your clothes off." he said, his tone completely casual. Dan blushed but did as Phil asked, taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "I didn't ask for a strip tease." Phil said suddenly, rolling his eyes. "We don't have all day."

Dan blushed an even deeper red, feeling humiliated... but also somewhat turned on by Phil's tone. He quickly got his shirt off and wriggled out of his skinny jeans and boxers. His cock was already hard, and Phil smirked at the sight of it. He stood up, walking around Dan, taking him in, inspecting him almost. Dan stayed quiet, staring down at the thick carpet he stood on. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Phil was stood in front of him now. He lightly wrapped his hand around Dan's erection, running his thumb over his slit, chuckling as Dan gasped and stifled a moan. He removed his hand and tilted Dan's head up to look at him. "Remember you can say if any of this makes you uncomfortable, and I'll stop." he said, with a reassuring smile before smacking Dan's ass with surprising force. "On the bed, on all fours." Phil said, and Dan rushed to do as he was told.

He never anticipated that he'd enjoy being ordered around as much as he was. In every other facet of his life he despised it, but something about this situation was making him unbelievably excited. He could hear Phil's footsteps walking away, pausing, then approaching him again. He felt a hand on his lower back, then another on his ass, feeling one lubed finger slowly push into him. "I'd heard you slept around a lot?" Phil said, the question seeming to come out of nowhere. Dan nodded uncertainly. "Yeah, I guess..." he said quietly. Phil made a small noise of approval. "Hm. I wouldn't have thought you'd be this tight." he commented, moving the finger slowly in and out of him before adding a second. Dan groaned softly, closing his eyes. "When was the last time you were tested?" Phil asked, still slowly moving his fingers in and out. Dan tried to focus, frowning a little. "About two weeks ago." he murmured. "And how many people have you fucked since then?" Phil asked, finding Dan's prostate and gently stroking the tip of his finger against it. Dan let out a loud moan. "A-About five." he managed to choke out through the pleasure. Phil let out a quiet laugh before suddenly pulling his fingers out. "Good. I'd like it if you could go and get tested as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow. Just to be sure." he said, patting Dan's thigh gently. Dan nodded, glancing over at him. Phil smiled and kissed him gently. "I'm completely clean. Haven't had many partners lately, but I still get tested regularly. You're welcome to ask my doctor himself if you want to double check." he smiled reassuringly, and Dan just nodded slowly. "I'm going to wear a condom this time, just to be safe, but I won't be after this if we go ahead with this arrangement." he said simply, tugging Dan to his feet.

"Now, you've given head before, right?" he asked, and Dan nodded quickly. Phil smirked. "Well, I knew that. I've seen the video. But still, it's polite to check." He gave Dan a smug grin. Dan knew how to take a hint and dropped to his knees in front of Phil, unbuckling his belt and trousers. Phil smirked. "You enjoy sucking cock, don't you?" he said, watching as Dan stared at the large bulge in his boxers. Dan just nodded slowly. Phil pulled his half-hard cock out of his boxers, and Dan licked his lips, quickly wrapping one hand around Phil's length, starting to lick and suck at the tip. Phil watched him, looking pleased. Dan could already feel Phil hardening further in his mouth, and took this as encouragement, stroking him quickly. Once Phil was completely hard he pulled off, pushing his hair back out of his face and starting to suck lightly at the tip. "If I wanted to be teased I'd tell you." Phil said from above him, before grabbing a handful of Dan's hair and pushing himself further into Dan's mouth and the back of his throat, until Dan's lips were at the base of his cock, nose pressed against Phil's abdomen.

Phil loosened his grip somewhat and Dan pulled back breathlessly, then immediately went straight back down. Phil smirked, watching him work away. Dan was transfixed, focused entirely on pleasing Phil, occasionally choking or gagging but not letting it put him off. Phil was moaning quietly above him, hands still lightly gripping Dan's hair. Suddenly Dan felt him pulling back out of his mouth and whined, moving forward to keep sucking him off. "Dan." Phil's voice said, quite sternly. Dan slowly pulled off and looked up at Phil, panting, looking slightly dazed. Phil smirked at the sight of him; mouth wide open, eyes glazed, his lips cherry red and slicked with spit, a string of either precum or saliva connecting his bottom lip to the tip of Phil's cock. "You really do love sucking cock." he chuckled, making Dan blush again, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Phil grinned, pulling Dan to his feet and guiding him towards the bed. Dan got on his hands and knees again, back arched, his ass sticking out towards Phil. "Stay still." Phil said quietly, having an idea. He pulled the bag of coke out of Dan's discarded jeans on the floor. "I'll pay you back for this." he said, setting out a line down Dan's spine. Dan realised what he was doing and grinned. After a minute or so he felt the warm presence of Phil positioned behind him, his tip nudging Dan's entrance before slowly pushing in. Dan moaned and shuddered at the sensation. Phil was bigger than anyone he'd taken in a long time. Phil pushed in all the way before slowly pulling back, starting up a steady rhythm.

Dan groaned, then let out a sudden noise between a gasp and a whimper as Phil slammed into his prostate. Phil chuckled at his reaction, watching Dan squirm as he stayed pressed against that spot. He smirked, grabbing a rolled up note and snorting the line from the nape of Dan's neck down his back. He groaned as he drew back, starting to fuck Dan again, now moving faster than ever. "Jesus. We need to get you a new dealer." Phil said as he pounded into Dan, who was hardly paying attention. "Huh?" he mumbled, confused. Phil laughed. "I don't mind you doing coke but I don't want you doing that shit. Who knows what's mixed with that." he said. Dan simply nodded, moaning and stroking himself along with the rhythm of Phil's thrusts. Phil moaned, grabbing Dan's hair and pushing his face down into the pile of pillows in front of him, hearing his muffled moans.

Before he knew it, Dan was coming onto his stomach and the pristine white sheets beneath him, whimpering and convulsing as he released, coming harder than he had in what seemed like forever. Phil didn't stop however, kept pounding away at Dan's almost unbearably sensitive prostate for another fifteen minutes that felt like much longer before coming hard into the condom, slowing his thrusts down until he had finished completely. He slowly pulled out, causing them both to moan softly.

He tied a knot in the condom and tossed it in the direction of the bin before flopping down onto the mattress besides Dan. Dan looked over at him breathlessly, his hair tousled, pupils wide. Phil grinned, kissing him softly. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked, smoothing Dan's hair down, and Dan nodded eagerly. Phil smiled approvingly. "Yeah, it was fun. Do you want to stay the night, or would you rather go home?" Phil asked, still stroking his hair. "I'll stay the night." Dan murmured, as he was exhausted. Phil nodded, reaching over to grab a wet wipe from his bedside table, cleaning Dan off a little before pulling the covers on top of them. Phil sat up against the headboard, feeling alert and awake. Dan smiled, curling up next to him and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

After that first night things had moved pretty quickly. They were both happy with the proposed arrangement and decided to make it official a few days later. Phil had helped Dan pick out and move into a brand new apartment the next week. It was much bigger and nicer and more central to the city than his old one had been, as well as being much closer to Phil's place, and Dan loved it. Phil had also found and put him in touch with a new dealer – his stuff was much more expensive but so much better. Phil had also taken Dan shopping for new furniture for his flat, and bought him tonnes of new clothes. Dan had never been happier.

Once Dan had all his boxes of stuff moved into the new place, Phil had to go away for a week on a business trip. This gave Dan seven days to get settled in and get to know the new neighbourhood. The nightlife here was much better and he was closer to most of his friends, all of whom were impressed by his new place. He had fun that week, going out and partying late into the night every night. On the last night that Phil was away, Dan threw a huge house-warming party in honour of his new place and invited everyone he knew. Things got out of hand and the police were called, and Dan ended up spending the night in a jail cell at the police station. This was far from the first time this had happened but he was filled with dread when he woke up, dazed and confused. He was sure Phil wouldn't be happy getting home to the news that Dan had been arrested.

"Kid, you're out." a gruff voice said. Dan looked up to see a police officer unlocking the cell. Dan got up and shuffled out, feeling an odd mixture of relief and terror as he saw Phil. Phil didn't look at Dan as he led him out of the police station and out to his car. They got in, and Phil looked over at Dan finally. Dan didn't dare to look up, just stared down at his hands. "I'd prefer it if this was the last time this happened, Dan." Phil said, anger barely concealed in his voice. "What happened?" he asked. Dan gulped, taking a few moments to form a sentence. "I had a party, and things got kind of out of hand. My neighbours called the police because of the noise and they came round, and they arrested me when they found a bunch of coke and LSD." he mumbled. Phil sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." Dan mumbled. "It was really stupid."

Phil was quiet for a moment before starting up the car. "I don't want to have to bail you out again." he warned quietly. Dan nodded quickly. "Yeah... I'm sorry..." Dan said again, as much as he hated apologising. "Um... how was your business trip?" he asked, wanting to change the subject. Phil rolled his eyes. "Shit. We lost out on a huge deal. I haven't been home yet. I came straight from the airport to get you." he said through gritted teeth. Dan closed his eyes, feeling absolutely awful. "It won't happen again." he promised. The rest of the drive was spent in silence until they came to a sharp halt outside of Dan's apartment. Dan made to open the car door but Phil locked his door before he could.

Dan looked over at him worriedly. Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "First thing I want you to do when you get in is go and apologise to all of your neighbours – _all_ of them – for being so loud last night. I don't want anyone thinking I'm involved with a spoilt brat, even if that's what you are. Then I want you to have a shower and get ready. I'll send a car to pick you up in and hour and a half." Phil said sternly, unlocking Dan's door. Dan nodded quickly. "Okay. Thank you, for... bailing me out..." he mumbled, getting out of the car and letting himself into the building.

Phil drove the rest of the way home, in a worse mood than he had already been in. Not only had he lost out on a possibly billion-dollar deal, he now had Dan acting up and getting into trouble. He brought his suitcases upstairs and started to unpack but quickly got frustrated and went to lie down. He had a migraine and was in an absolutely foul mood. At least Dan would be here soon to help him relieve some stress. He was still furious at Dan though, for being so stupid. If word got out about this, it would really reflect badly on Phil. He had a quick shower, and by the time he'd dried off and dried his hair, Dan was at the door.

Phil went to answer it in a pair of checked pyjama trousers, not bothering to put a shirt on. He paid the taxi driver and let Dan in, not saying a word. Phil got some aspirin from the kitchen and gulped them down with water. Dan was looking nervously at him from the doorway. "Did you apologise to your neighbours?" he asked Dan, rubbing his head. Dan nodded quickly. "Good. Bedroom. I'll be there in a minute." Phil said, putting his head in his hands as Dan disappeared upstairs. He began to wonder if this whole thing was such a good idea after all. On the one hand Dan was causing him all this extra stress... on the other hand he was here to help him relieve the stress of his job. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Maybe he'd give Dan another chance.

He headed upstairs to the bedroom where Dan was sat on the edge of his bed. Phil sighed. "Come on, clothes off. I didn't invite you round for a chat." he muttered, and Dan quickly got undressed as Phil approached the bed. "Do you need stretching?" he asked, grabbing the lube. Dan shook his head. "Good." Phil muttered, pulling his cock out of his loose trousers and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Dan knelt down between his legs, getting to work on pleasing him. Phil relaxed somewhat, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, pulling on Dan's hair to push himself deeper. Dan swallowed around him, easily deepthroating him.

Phil pulled him off after ten minutes, and Dan got onto the bed on all fours. Phil lubed himself up quickly and slammed into Dan, gripping his hips hard. Dan moaned loudly. Phil was being rougher than usual, and although he felt awful about what he'd done, he couldn't help but enjoy how Phil was treating him. He knew he'd have bruises on his hips by the time this was over, and he couldn't wait. Phil was fucking him hard and fast, the room filled with the sounds of skin on skin slapping together. Dan was moaning loudly and Phil gritted his teeth, pushing down on Dan's back, forcing his face into the mattress. "Shut up." he grunted, still able to hear Dan's muffled groans against the mattress. Soon Dan finished, coming all over the sheets again. Phil finished a few minutes later, coming deep inside Dan with a groan, before pulling out. He ran a hand through his hair, panting softly. "Go and get cleaned up." he muttered to Dan.

Dan quickly got to his feet, rushing into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. When he emerged with a towel around his waist, Phil was sat on his bed in his boxers, sipping a glass of whiskey. He held one out to Dan as he approached the bed, and Dan took it with a little smile. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Phil looked over at him, putting a hand on Dan's leg gently. "I didn't mean to take this out on you. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." Phil sighed. Dan smiled a little then shook his head. "It's okay. Take things out on me any time." he said, with a little smirk. Phil cracked a smile for the first time today, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

He wrapped an arm round Dan's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. "I'm sorry." Dan mumbled, wrapping an arm around Phil's shoulders, playing with his hair. Phil sipped on his whiskey. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. It's in the past now." he said gently, looking up at Dan. "It's just been a really stressful week." he sighed. Dan nodded. "I know." he cuddled up closer to Phil. They didn't move from their position for a good few hours, cuddled up together, talking quietly until they both slept for an hour or so.

"Dan..." Phil said softly, shaking Dan awake. Dan groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Time to go home." Phil said, getting up and pulling some clothes on. Dan pouted at him, not wanting to leave yet. "I need to finish unpacking and get a good night's sleep. I have work early tomorrow." Phil said, pouting back at him. Dan nodded, getting dressed and gathering his stuff together. Phil called him a taxi, which arrived quickly, as Phil was notorious for tipping extremely well for good service. Phil gave him a quick kiss and sent him on his way.

Dan spent the rest of the day in bed watching bad TV and drinking wine. He passed out at about 2am, sprawled across his bed and snoring lightly. He was rudely awoken at 8am, hearing his phone ring. He groaned, squinting at the bright light of his phone screen, seeing that Phil was calling him. He sat up, answering groggily, his voice low and gravelly. "Hello?"

"Dan. Did you just wake up?" Phil asked. Dan mumbled back an affirmative. "Okay, how long is it gonna take you to get up and ready? I need you here as soon as possible." Phil said, sounding stressed again like he had yesterday. "Um... like half an hour?" he guessed.  
"Okay, I'll send a car for you. Don't be late." Phil said before hanging up. Dan whined, rubbing his pounding head. He forced himself out of bed and into the shower, then into some clothes that made him look semi-presentable. Dan got into the car that was there for him and soon enough he was at Phil's work, for the first time.

He looked around the large, impressive foyer, before approaching the receptionist. She was cute and friendly looking. Dan told him he was there to see Phil. "Oh! Are you Dan Howell?" she asked, and Dan nodded. "Okay, this is Michael, Phil's personal assistant. He'll show you to Mr Lester's office." she smiled sweetly at him. Dan nodded, following Phil's PA into the lift, looking him up and down as they went up to the top floor. He couldn't help noticing that he was very attractive, and couldn't stop himself feeling a little bit jealous, although he knew it was totally irrational. He was shown into Phil's office, where Phil was sat, talking loudly to someone on the phone. Dan sat himself down quietly opposite Phil's desk. "What else can I do? We've fucking apologised, I don't know what else they want me to do. Jesus, I don't know! Just keep apologising to everyone, get as many people as you can transferred over to customer service answering the phones." Phil said angrily, before putting the phone down.

"What's happened?" Dan asked, frowning. "I need my cock sucked, that's what." Phil said, rubbing his face. Dan simply nodded and crawled between his legs under the desk, getting to work. "Some fucking shithead swore on a live news programme this morning, and now everyone's blowing up about it." Phil explained, running a hand through Dan's hair. "Now I have to issue a public statement about it. This is just the last thing I need today." he murmured, sighing heavily. Dan nodded, keeping his eyes on Phil as he pulled Phil's already hard cock out of his suit trousers.

He wasted no time in getting down to business, bobbing his head steadily. Phil moaned softly, running his hand over Dan's cheek. "Mm, that's better already." he hummed. "I've been thinking about that pretty little mouth since I woke up this morning." Phil said softly, looking down and watching Dan. He heard Phil's office door open and made to pull off but Phil held his head down. "Sir, there's-" he heard Phil's assistant saying. "Not now!" Phil barked loudly at him, and the door closed quickly. Dan couldn't help but feel a little bit smug at that. He didn't like the look of Phil's PA and he didn't like the idea of him strutting around the office, although he knew he shouldn't be jealous. But the idea of him getting yelled at by Phil was still satisfying. This little bit of smugness spurred him on, moaning and slurping noisily at Phil's cock, one hand moving to pay attention to his balls while his tongue moved in and out of Phil's slit every time he came up.

Phil grunted, bucking his hips. "Yes baby, you love that, hm? You get off on choking on my cock, don't you? Good boy." Phil groaned as Dan worked away. Dan groaned quietly around him at the little pet name, his eyes flicking up to stare at Phil from under his fringe. Phil grinned at him, tugging on Dan's hair. Phil came down his throat a few minutes later, moaning and slumping back in his chair. Dan crawled out from under the desk and got to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and brushing his knees off. "Thanks." Phil said a little breathlessly, tucking himself back into his suit trousers and offering Dan a piece of gum.

Dan took it, looking up as the door opened and Michael put his head inside tentatively. "Um, sir... Timothy Daniels is here to see you." he said, looking at Phil then up at Dan. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they had been doing. "Very well. Send him in as soon as Dan leaves." Phil said. Once the door was shut he smoothed down Dan's messy hair and tidied himself up. "Thanks for that. I'll see you later." Phil said, pulling a £50 note out of his wallet and handing it to Dan. "Get yourself some breakfast or something." Dan smiled and let himself out, trying not to make it obvious that he had a semi.

He made his way into a bathroom and locked himself in a stall, leaning against the cold door and palming himself briefly before pulling his cock out altogether, starting to stroke himself quickly. He closed his eyes, imagining he was back in Phil's office with Phil's dick crammed down his throat, panting and sucking him off messily. He was obsessed with Phil's beautiful cock, big and wide with a slight curve, veins running up the underside of it. He let out an involuntary moan at the thought of it. He'd always had something of an oral fixation, and the thought of Phil's dick filling his mouth, leaking delicious salty precum down his throat, twitching as Phil releases... His own stomach tightened and before he knew it he was coming over his hand with a quiet whimper, his knees suddenly feeling weak.

Dan quickly cleaned himself up and headed downstairs. He stopped for a while to have a chat with the receptionist. She seemed happy to talk to him, going on about how great Phil was as a boss and how she'd got a job as a receptionist as an entry level job and how she was hoping to be a director one day. Dan smiled and nodded, steering the conversation towards Phil then slipping in a mention of Phil's PA into the conversation. She smiled at the mention of his name. "Isn't he just so cute? He never talks to me much though, doesn't seem to show much interest. I hardly know anything about him." she sighed wistfully. Dan nodded worriedly, his mind suddenly working fast until he had no doubt that Phil was fucking his assistant.

He left the building, going to a cafe across the road to get breakfast, occasionally glancing up at the window of Phil's office, wondering what was going on in there right now. He knew it was insane to be this jealous, knew that their deal meant that they could both see other people, but the idea of it made him seethe.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan finished his coffee quickly and headed home, deciding he'd walk as it was a nice day, and he stopped at his new dealer's place on the way. He stocked up on coke and weed as he was running low – especially after his party. Once he was home he stashed away what he'd bought and called his friend Jake, asking him to come over. Jake was cute. They'd fucked before, and had made out on several occasions while the both of them were wasted. He had short blonde hair, tattoos creeping up his neck and two dimple piercings.

Within the hour they were both sat on Dan's kitchen floor, stoned out of their minds. "This is good stuff. I'm gonna have to switch to your dealer." Jake giggled, taking another hit from the bong between his legs. Dan grinned, leaning his head on Jake's shoulder. "Like you could afford to buy from him." he teased. "Oi!" Jake said, jabbing him playfully in the ribs. "We can't all have millionaire sugar daddies like you." he said, tickling Dan and pinning him to the marble floor, sitting on top of him. Dan's eyes lit up, grinning at him. He giggled, running a hand through Jake's hair, closing his eyes, and before he knew it they were kissing.

Dan pulled back with a grin and Jake smirked, staring at Dan's lips. "Won't your _daddy_ be mad?" he asked a little cockily. Dan shook his head, ignoring the twitch in his boxers at the word daddy. "It's okay. We're not exclusive. I can still hook up with other people." he said, starting to kiss at Jake's neck. Jake moaned softly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Phil's fucking his assistant." he added before kissing him hotly. "Hm... well, I guess in that case..." Jake said, pulling Dan to his feet and bending him over the sink, tugging both their trousers down. Soon their clothes were off and he was fucking hard into Dan, sucking hickeys into his neck and down his back. Dan was moaning loudly, begging Jake to fuck him harder until a particularly hard thrust pushed him forward, causing him to hit his head against the tap. Jake stopped as Dan whined, giggling at the sight of him. "You idiot." he said, turning Dan around and picking him up, propping him up on the edge of the counter and continuing to fuck him, gripping onto Dan's thighs tightly.

Dan moaned loudly, his legs wrapped around Jake's waist, hands tugging at his short blonde locks as he whimpered, rocking his hips against Jake's desperately. Jake kissed him, long and rough, all teeth and tongue, Jake's lips absorbing Dan's moans as he came over his own stomach, jerking himself off frantically. Jake pulled out moments later, just in time to come over Dan's stomach and chest as well. Dan stared down at him, a grin spreading across his face. Jake helped him down off the counter, kissing his cheek. "How's your head?" he asked. Dan giggled, sinking back down to the floor. "It's fine." he said, and Jake nodded, straddling Dan's hips and licking the cum from Dan's chest. He pulled on Dan's bottom lip and he opened his mouth obediently, watching as Jake stuck his tongue out, letting his cum drip into Dan's mouth. "You're gross." Dan giggled, but swallowed anyway before kissing him. "Mm, you love it." Jake hummed, tasting himself on Dan's tongue. Dan smiled, reaching over to the side of him to grab the bong and inhaling deeply.

Dan got a call from Phil at about 11pm that evening. He had just been getting ready to go out with his friends. "Please, Dan. I'll buy you some new shoes or... something. I just really need to see you." Phil said, sounding a little drunk. Dan sighed but agreed, cancelling his plans and going over to Phil's.

When he arrived Phil led him out to the balcony with the bar. He was still in his suit from work, his tie loosened and his hair messed up. He smelt faintly of scotch and was slurring his words slightly. Dan sat down opposite him, pouring himself a drink. "So, how was the rest of your day?" Dan asked quietly, breaking Phil's silence.

"Awful." Phil mumbled, shaking his head. "It only got worse after you left." he drained his glass and poured himself another drink. "I think we managed to just about salvage the situation eventually, I only got home about an hour ago. Michael was a lot of help though. Brought me plenty of coffees, deflected a lot of angry people by telling them I wasn't in the office." Phil sighed. Dan's face fell at the mention of Michael. "Yeah, I bet he did..." he muttered quietly. Phil heard and looked at him, confused. "What? Don't you like Michael?" he asked, putting his glass down gently. Dan rolled his eyes. He figured he might as well mention it. "I'm not his biggest fan. I'm sure you are though. Bet you love having him strut around your office all day." Dan said bitterly. "Jesus, Dan. Seriously? You're jealous because I have a male assistant?"

Dan sighed, looking up at him "I'm not jealous. I just don't like it." he mumbled.

Phil shook his head, turning away. "Christ. You're unbelievable. We agreed this wasn't an exclusive thing. Doesn't that go both ways? If I was fucking him, why would you care? You're still getting your money." Phil shook his head, going to sit down. "I don't know... I just don't like the thought of it..." Dan said, following after him, standing nervously a few feet away. "You don't like sharing, do you? It's typical of a spoilt brat like you. You just don't want to share your toys with anyone else." Phil said, looking up at Dan, his eyes dark. Dan gulped, avoiding his gaze. "Can you at least tell me if you're fucking him or not?" he asked quietly. Phil shook his head. "No, I'm really not. For a start he's straight, he just got married and his wife's got a baby on the way. And even if he was gay he's not my type and I'd never fuck anyone who works for me." Phil sighed.

Dan was so relieved he let out a quiet laugh, nodding. "Okay, thank you." he said. Phil didn't smile though. "But now I know how childish you can be over something like this." he sighed. Dan's face faltered. "I know, it was stupid. It won't happen again, I'm... I'm sorry." he said, the apology sticking in his throat slightly. "I'll make it up to you." he added quietly, getting on his knees in front of Phil. "No." Phil said sternly, pushing Dan away. Dan persisted, whining and biting his lip. "I said no!" Phil repeated, wrapping a hand round Dan's neck to push him away this time. Dan's eyes suddenly widened as he felt the hand round his neck, quickly followed by the feeling of blood rushing towards his crotch.

Phil watched him and when he realised Dan was getting turned on from this, squeezed ever so lightly on his thumb and middle finger on either side of Dan's throat. Dan began to feel lightheaded and short of breath, and let out a soft moan. Phil watched him, his expression a mixture between disgusted and amused. He could see how hard Dan was through his jeans, and he lifted his foot up to rub it gently on Dan's bulge. Dan moaned even louder at this, grinding down on Phil's shoe, suddenly, inexplicably horny. He didn't understand why he was so turned on by this, but oh _god_ he loved the way this felt, knelt on the cold hard decking, rutting desperately against Phil's shoe between his legs as he choked him.

Phil tightened his grip and Dan's eyes started to roll back, which is when Phil was brought to his senses and quickly let go. Dan was panting, his face slightly pink. "You liked that, huh?" Phil asked him, almost forgetting about their disagreement because holy shit that had been hot. He'd been with people that liked being choked before, but never someone who got that hard just from a hand around their throat. Dan nodded, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Phil smirked, running his hands lightly over Dan's neck, before spotting a dark purple bruise there. He frowned. That definitely hadn't been caused by him, and it hadn't been there last night or this morning. "What's this?" Phil asked, his voice stern again. Dan realised what he was talking about and panicked, putting a hand over the mark as if it would make it disappear. "It's nothing..." he said quickly, "It was just... a friend..."  
Phil's face hardened, eyes narrowing as he pulled Dan's hand away from his neck. "Who?" he asked.

Dan blushed, looking down at his knees. "Jake." he muttered. "And is this all, or did he fuck you too?" Phil asked coldly. Dan nodded reluctantly. "He fucked me." he admitted quietly. Phil stood up angrily, grabbing Dan by the hair and bending him over the arm of the chair he'd been sat on. "So you got upset on the off-chance that I was fucking someone at work... meanwhile you're going around begging other guys to fuck you? Have I got that right?" Phil growled in Dan's ear. "I... I didn't beg." Dan said quietly, biting his lip. He had a pretty good idea what was coming next. He couldn't wait. Phil tugged sharply on his hair for answering back. "Shut up." he muttered, pulling Dan's jeans down roughly and landing a hard smack on his exposed ass. Dan smirked to himself. "Make me." he muttered, wanting to rile Phil up even more. Phil put his hand over Dan's mouth tightly, rendering him unable to get any discernible words out as he smacked his ass again.

He pulled his hand away after a few moments. "Are you going to behave now, you little brat?" Phil said, pulling Dan up straight and tugging him into the lounge, positioning him on his back on the sofa with his head hanging off one of the arm rests, looking at Phil from upside down, his face level with Phil's crotch. Phil undid his trousers, letting his cock spring forward. Dan looked at it hungrily. Phil guided it into Dan's mouth with one hand, the other gripping Dan's hair, keeping his head still. He teased Dan, putting the tip of his cock into his mouth then quickly pulling out, making Dan whine. Phil smirked, doing this a few more times before thrusting forward forcefully, his full length in Dan's mouth, reaching down his throat. Dan gagged, starting to drool uncontrollably, but Phil stayed in that position, filling Dan's mouth. In this position he could even see the slight bulge in Dan's throat from his cock. He groaned, pulling out slowly before starting to steadily fuck Dan's throat. Dan was moaning, his eyes were watering slightly and he couldn't stop choking at the force of Phil's thrusts but his cock was rock hard and leaking in his jeans. He groaned, rolling his hips up into thin air, desperate for some friction.

Phil noticed this and smirked, grabbing both of Dan's hands and pinning them up by his head so he couldn't touch himself. Dan's tight throat and the delicious sounds he was making quickly pushed Phil over the edge and he pulled out of Dan's mouth in time to come all over Dan's face, watching it drip into his hair. Dan closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "You look so pretty all messy like that." Phil said, collecting some of his cum on his fingers and lifting the fingers to Dan's mouth, watching him lick it all off. He whined, staring up at Phil, bucking his hips slightly. "You want to come?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow, getting more come on his fingers and letting Dan suck it off. "I don't know about that..." he hummed. "You haven't been very good, have you?" he said, watching as Dan squirmed, the outline of his cock clear in his jeans. "Please..." Dan whimpered. "Please what?" Phil asked gently, ghosting the tips of his fingers over Dan's bulge. "Please Daddy!" Dan cried out, taking both of them slightly by surprise.

Phil quickly regained his composure, laughing quietly. Dan's cheeks flushed darker still. "What do you want your _Daddy_ to do for you?" Phil asked teasingly, watching Dan. "S-Suck me off?" Dan asked hopefully. Phil shook his head. "I don't think you've deserved that sweetheart. You can get yourself off... you just can't use your hands." Phil said sweetly. Dan whined, staring up at Phil, but his face was serious. Dan knelt up, quickly grabbing a cushion and wedging it between his legs and the sofa, starting to grind down on it desperately. Phil watched him with a smirk, amused by Dan's desperation. It didn't take Dan long to come in his boxers, a choked "Daddy," leaving his lips before he reached the point of orgasm, his legs trembling.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan and Phil spent the rest of the night drinking together and chatting, getting to know each other a little better. Neither of them brought up their earlier argument, they just kind of both silently decided to let it go. Dan was happy with this, as he despised having to apologise. "So," Dan smiled, lifting himself up to sit on the kitchen counter, sipping a strong drink of vodka and red bull. "Tell me what you were like before you turned into a boring corporate robot. When you used to be fun and do coke." Dan grinned at him.

Phil laughed, rolling his eyes and thinking for a moment. "Well unlike you I didn't have rich parents, so I was never quite as bratty as you." he teased, pouring himself a drink. "When I was 21 I got this big promotion. I was working for a local TV channel just doing shitty admin work to make some extra money while I was at uni. Then not long after I graduated I went for a job in London, to be a director, and I happened to get it. I co-directed the first series of this sit com and then it got cancelled, but it got really popular in the states, so I got asked by a TV network over there to direct a remake. I spent four years living between New York and LA, directing and shooting this show. I was getting paid good money for it and I mean, everyone out there was drinking and doing drugs all the time, I just sort of got into it. It was so much fun, I threw so many crazy parties. We had some pretty big celebrities on the show, and we got to party with them... it was pretty awesome looking back. Then when I was twenty five, I got a new job offer, working for the same network as a writer in their London offices. It was better money and I was missing home so I took it. I got a few more promotions over the next two years, and ended up running the whole company." Phil smiled.

"Not long after I moved back to the UK I gave up the drugs and the crazy parties and the clubs... well, for the most part." Phil smiled, wandering over to Dan and standing between his legs, kissing Dan softly. "In fact I settled down and grew up so much that I almost got married a few years ago." he sighed. "Really? To who?" Dan frowned, putting his hands on Phil's waist, running them up and down his sides. Phil laughed a little bitterly. "This girl, her name was Alice. She was a friend of the family, we dated for a while... we never really fell in love – at least I didn't – but it was kind of okay so I just stayed with her, eventually thought we might as well get married."

"Wait wait wait... you were engaged to a woman?" Dan interrupted. Phil nodded. "I'm bisexual. Although I haven't been with a woman since her." he said, taking a gulp of his drink. "About a month before the wedding I started freaking out about it, and I kind of realised I didn't want to marry her. I would have gone ahead with it, but I... well, I cheated on her. I went out to a bar, got really drunk, brought this guy home... she was out that night but she came home early and caught me..." Phil said, biting his lip.

"Obviously we broke up after that. My parents still aren't happy about it, keep trying to get me to get back with her." Phil sighed, "She hates me now... which isn't surprising. I saw her briefly at Christmas and she wouldn't even look at me." He murmured. Dan pouted, kissing Phil on the nose. "That sucks." he said, and Phil just shrugged. "I'm still glad I didn't marry her. I wouldn't have been happy." he said, picking up Dan's empty glass and going to get him a refill. "What about you, anyway? What were you like when you didn't do coke?" Phil asked with a little teasing smile.

Dan laughed. "I was a dork at a private all-boys school. Everyone there was loaded, most of them were dicks... I fucked a lot of guys to be honest. Learned how to deepthroat when I was fourteen. I used to sneak into parties and mess around with the drunk guys who were in sixth form." Dan grinned. "You little slut." Phil teased, handing him his drink.

Dan smiled innocently at him. "You hadn't noticed before now?" he said, putting his hands on Phil's hips. "Everyone aged fifteen or older there drank and smoked, most of them smoked a lot of weed, but only the really rich snobby kids did coke, most of them were seventeen or eighteen. I sucked a _lot_ of dicks to get them to let me hang out with them, I'll tell you. And with that many hormones and a bunch of guys all stuck together, even the most aggressively heterosexual dudes would give in and let a guy suck them off at least once or twice." Dan giggled. "That's where my talents stem from." he smiled sweetly.

Phil shook his head, laughing. "Jesus, I _never_ got my dick sucked in high school. I didn't even have a first kiss until I was eighteen, and I was a virgin until I was twenty." Dan stared at him in disbelief at this news. "What the hell, really? But you're so hot." he said incredulously. "Not at school I wasn't. I was chubby and ginger and freckly. It wasn't until I started uni that I stopped looking like a twelve year old. I dyed my hair and joined a gym." Phil explained. Dan giggled, a little drunkenly, at the idea of a ginger Phil. "That's adorable." he grinned, pulling Phil in for a kiss.

"So when was the last time you did drugs... I mean, apart from when you did coke off me the other week." Dan laughed. "It's been a good few years. I actually really miss weed though. I used to do it a lot." Phil shrugged, and Dan's eyes lit up. "Hey... I have a shit load of weed at my place, we could go to mine...?" he suggested. Half an hour later they were stumbling out of a cab and up to Dan's apartment, already way too drunk. "Hey... I haven't seen your place since you got all your stuff moved in." Phil grinned, following him into the lift.

Dan briefly showed him around before rolling them a blunt each and lighting up. They ended up sprawled out on Dan's bed together, smoking and eating take-out pizza between lazily making out. "I've missed doing weed." Phil grinned. Dan nodded, moving his pizza box out of the way onto the floor. "I feel so great." he giggled, playing with Phil's hair. "Hey, we should go out some time." he said, crawling on top of Phil, straddling his hips. "There's some great bars and clubs really close to here." he smiled, kissing Phil gently. "Oh, I don't know about that. I think I'm a bit too old for that whole scene." he sighed, pushing Dan's hair back out of his face. "I haven't been to a club in years." he said, thinking back.

Dan took a drag from his joint before pouting, kissing Phil's neck. "But I wanna go out and get wasted with you. Maybe let you fuck me in the club toilets." Dan giggled. Phil laughed, exhaling smoke and watching it drift towards the ceiling. "We'll see." he said vaguely, although he had no intention of going clubbing.

He was too old for that - plus, he was beginning to worry that he was getting to attached to Dan. This whole thing was supposed to be purely physical. Sure, Dan had the tightest ass of any guy he'd been with and his mouth felt like heaven, but now they were getting to _know_ each other... talking about their childhoods and getting high together. Phil hadn't planned to do this. This was what friends and people in relationships did, and Dan and Phil were neither of those.

"Hey..." Phil said, looking up at Dan. "When was the last proper relationship you were in?" he asked. Dan just laughed. "Like, three years ago? For a few months. I don't really do relationships, I hate them. I prefer just... I don't know, hanging out with people, not being exclusive. It's much easier. I don't let myself get attached, I can't cheat on anyone or get cheated on, I don't have to bother with valentine's day or any soppy shit like that. It's just chill." he shrugged, rolling off of Phil and lying down next to him. "Really?" Phil asked softly. "That sounds kind of lonely." he frowned, rolling onto his side to look at Dan. Dan just sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know... not really. I'm fine with it. I've never felt the want or need to have a relationship with anyone." he said, glancing at Phil. "What about you?"

"Well all I've had since we called off the wedding are one-night stands... and you, of course. But I've had some really great relationships in the past. Obviously, excluding the one I had with Alice. But some of the most memorable moments of my life were spent with boyfriends or girlfriends." he said, smiling gently. Dan nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say. "Who was your one relationship with?" Phil asked, and Dan looked over at him. "This guy I met over the summer, we were together for most of the summer break and for a while once I went back to school but I just kind of got bored. I didn't want to be with just one guy for ages. It's fucking boring." Dan shrugged.

Phil bit his lip then couldn't help but ask - "Does that mean you'll get bored of me?" - his voice coming out quieter and less casual than he had intended. "No, no that's not what I mean." Dan said quickly, rolling onto his side so they were face to face. "I just meant, like... when I am in a relationship I get bored. But it's nothing too serious with us. It's not exclusive. And besides, you..." Dan paused. He didn't want to admit that Phil was his best fuck yet, because that wasn't a title he handed out lightly. "You know what I like. It's not just boring vanilla sex all the time. It's much more fun than that. And you're just as kinky as I am and when you know what I like you remember it." he smiled, then blushed. "Jesus that sounded soppy. Do you want to watch a film?" Dan asked, getting up off the bed to connect his laptop to the TV mounted on the wall of his bedroom. "Yeah, sure." Phil said, watching him, a grin appearing on his face once Dan's back was turned.

Dan cleared the pizza crumbs out of his bed and moved the pizza boxes onto his messy floor. "I'm gonna have to get you a cleaner." Phil chuckled, looking around the messy bedroom. Dan laughed, before realising that knowing Phil he would probably do that. "I have it how I like it." he smiled sweetly, taking his jeans and shirt off and pulling on a big comfy jumper, ready to get in bed and get all warm and cuddled up.

"Is that the jumper you begged me to buy you?" Phil asked, watching him. Dan grinned and nodded. "The one that cost £2000?" Phil questioned, and Dan nodded again. "And you're wearing it to bed?" Phil said, laughing. Dan nodded, turning to face him with a wide grin on his face. "It's so comfy, you wouldn't believe." he said, doing a little twirl in it. Phil rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Whatever. You do look cute like that though." he commented. Dan grinned, blowing him a kiss. Phil looked him up and down with a smile. The jumper had a low neckline, making his collarbones visible. The long sleeves came down past his hands, and Dan's soft pale thighs were exposed in all their glory. Phil smirked, noticing five finger-shaped bruises on the back of his thigh as Dan turned to put a movie on, before getting into bed. Phil smiled, turning to watch the screen, cuddling up behind Dan.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil woke up the next morning to Dan grinding his ass against his crotch. He frowned, realising he was already hard. "Dan?" he mumbled, half asleep, rubbing his eyes. Dan was still asleep, obviously having a rather enjoyable dream. Phil smirked, kissing Dan's neck and grinding back against him. Dan moaned in his sleep. "Baby..." he murmured against Dan's ear, his voice low and gravelly from sleep. "Dan... wake up for Daddy." he whispered, reaching round to palm Dan through his boxers.

Dan groaned, his eyes opening slowly. "Phil?" he mumbled, then moaned as Phil started sucking at his neck. "Morning." Phil whispered, reaching into Dan's boxers to stroke him slowly. "You got me hard before I was even awake." he said, kissing Dan's ear. Dan grinned sleepily, closing his eyes. "Whoops." he mumbled, slowly thrusting his hips into Phil's hand. Phil smiled at how cute he looked when he was sleepy. "God I want to fuck you." he said softly into Dan's ear, slowly kissing and sucking at his neck and shoulder. "Yes please." Dan said, closing his eyes, still feeling half asleep.

Phil pushed his own boxers down and did the same with Dan's. Dan reached over to the nightstand, grabbing some strawberry scented lube and handing it to Phil. Phil smiled, soon pushing a finger into Dan, who moaned softly. Phil slowly stretched him open, coating his cock in the rest of the lube before pushing into Dan, slow and gentle, quite the opposite to what Dan was used to. He let out a long, low moan, pushing his hips back against Phil's, enjoying the slow pace. "You're so good to me Daddy." Dan said, putting his hand on top of Phil's which was gripping his thigh. Phil smiled, kissing the nape of his neck. "You're too cute when you're all sleepy like this. I couldn't resist you." he murmured against the skin.

Dan looked so good, laid out across the white sheets, practically glowing in the morning sun streaming through the windows, his sleepy eyes fluttering shut every few moments, his lashes fanning out across his rosy cheeks. Phil tugged at Dan's jumper, wanting it off. Dan helped pull it off, dropping it onto the floor, and Phil attached his lips to Dan's shoulder, kissing it gently, keeping up a slow, deep, steady rhythm with his hips all the while. Dan whined, gripping onto Phil's wrist as he arched his back, getting close. Phil wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it as Dan got closer. Dan buried his face in his pillow as he came all over Phil's hand, his hips jerking erratically. At the sight, Phil came soon after, releasing inside Dan, moaning against Dan's neck.

They both laid there for a good while, Phil still inside Dan. Phil lifted his hand, coated with Dan's cum, up to Dan's face. Dan smirked, lapping softly at Phil's palm, cleaning the sticky white substance off of him slowly with little kitten licks. Phil watched him, giggling softly. "You're so good baby." he murmured, and Dan just nodded sleepily.

Dan fell back to sleep and Phil let him, getting up to make them some coffee and toast before waking Dan up gently. Dan woke up to the smell of strong coffee and smiled, opening his eyes slowly. "Hey." Dan smiled, rubbing his eyes. He sat up slowly, pulling the covers up over him and taking his coffee and plate of toast. "Thank you very much. I don't think I've had breakfast in bed since I was about eight." he chuckled, tucking in hungrily. "You're welcome. I didn't want to disturb you." Phil smiled, sipping his coffee.

Dan nodded then frowned, looking up at Phil. "Wait, don't you have work today?" he asked through a mouthful of toast. Phil laughed at him. "No, dummy. It's a Saturday." he smirked, ruffling Dan's hair. Dan just nodded, continuing to eat. He didn't have a reason to keep track of the days most of the time. "Are you doing anything today?" Phil asked, leaning against the headboard, his long slim legs stretched out on the bed in front of him. "Eh, probably not until tonight. Not sure what my plans are." Dan shrugged. "What about you?" he asked, leaning his head on Phil's shoulder. "Well, I've got some shopping to do, and I'm going out for a business dinner tonight." Phil shrugged. "Might go to the gym if I get time."

"Well, have fun." Dan smiled, taking a careful sip of his coffee. Once they'd had breakfast Phil went home, giving Dan a soft kiss on the cheek before he saw himself out. Dan grinned and stretched out in bed, dozing off for a bit. He opened his eyes when he heard his phone buzz, looking at it, smiling at the text from Phil. 'forgot to mention. i'm also gonna find you a god damn cleaner ;) xx' Dan laughed gently to himself and rolled his eyes. He rolled himself a couple of blunts and spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon smoking weed in bed.

Phil spent the rest of the day distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about Dan, worrying that he was getting too attached. Watching films together, having breakfast in bed, being all affectionate and cuddly... Phil felt like it was all just crossing the line into a different kind of relationship that he really hadn't signed up for. He decided to take a little break from Dan, to give himself some time to think. He was worried he'd do something stupid.

It wasn't until half way through the next week that Phil texted Dan, asking him to come over. He'd had a long day of work and needed to see Dan. "Hey. It's been a while." Dan smiled as Phil opened the door. Phil didn't say much, just let him inside and pulled him upstairs. Dan looked up at Phil a little nervously. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Shut up." Phil muttered, pulling his tie off and undoing his shirt. Dan got undressed, and Phil pushed him down onto the bed, grabbing some lube and stretching Dan out quickly. Dan was already moaning as Phil fingered him, burying his face in Phil's neck. Phil pulled back, wasting no time in pushing into Dan.

Phil watched Dan's face as he gasped at the slight discomfort, then moaned as Phil quickly found his prostate, pounding into it. A soft whimper left Dan's mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, eyelids fluttering shut. "Oh god... oh yeah." Dan gasped, stroking himself. Phil moaned at the sight of him already so flustered, colour creeping into his cheeks. He couldn't resist pressing his fingers down on either side of Dan's throat. Dan moaned loudly, and Phil could feel Dan's Adam's apple against his palm as he gasped and struggled for breath. Phil smirked, pressing down a little harder and starting to count down from ten. Before he got to five Dan was crying out and coming hard into his hand.

Phil let go of his neck, a little surprised but still smirking. "That was quick, baby..." he murmured and Dan opened his eyes slowly, looking embarrassed. He let out a little whine as he felt Phil still moving inside of him, his pace not slowing. "Daddy's not nearly done yet..." Phil said with a little laugh, looking down at Dan. He already looked completely spent. "You got another load in you?" he asked, thrusting purposefully into Dan's prostate. Dan nodded, wiping the cum on his hand onto the bedsheets, wincing as Phil kept pounding in and out of his already sore hole, into his oversensitised prostate.

Soon enough he was hard again, his fringe sticking to his sweat-slicked forehead. Dan stared up at Phil through heavy-lidded eyes, his toes curling with every thrust that hit his prostate. "Harder..." he moaned, his fists grabbing at the bedsheets on either side of him. Phil smirked and sped up his movements, causing Dan to moan loudly. He looked up at Phil, his eyes wide and pleading – bizarrely innocent-looking. Phil smirked, tugging on a handful of Dan's hair, leaning down to suck bruises onto Dan's neck. Dan whimpered, wrapping his legs around Phil's waist, pulling him closer with each thrust, his nails digging into Phil's back, dragging across his shoulderblades. "Daddy..." Dan whined, his head rolling back against the mattress. "Ch-Choke me. Please." he moaned. Phil grinned, pounding into Dan harder and faster, wrapping his large hand around Dan's neck.

"Fuck, you like that huh?" he said, and Dan nodded and whimpered. "Yeah you do. You depraved little cockslut. I could choke you unconscious right now. That turns you on, doesn't it?" Phil whispered, staring intently into Dan's eyes, his hand tightening. Dan didn't need to answer, his desperate, breathless gasps and whines were enough of an answer. Phil pressed his forehead against Dan's, not breaking eye contact. The combination of Phil's thrusts and the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs were making Dan's vision go fuzzy. "Daddy, oh god, harder, fuck! Choke me out!" he begged desperately, clawing at Phil's back.

Phil forced himself to stay rational and didn't tighten his hand anymore, knowing Dan would stop breathing if he did. The irrational, cruel, dominant part of his brain was telling him how hot it would be to wring Dan's neck like a washcloth and watch his eyes roll back, but he forced himself not to. Dan let out a last tired, broken moan before coming for the second time, his asshole convulsing around Phil's swollen cock, pushing Phil over the edge as well. He bottomed out one last time before spilling his cum inside of Dan. He let go of Dan's throat and slowed his hips to a halt. Dan's chest was heaving, his breathing erratic. A sleepy grin was plastered across his face and there was a purple mark on the side of his neck.

He rolled onto his side as Phil pulled out, closing his eyes, exhausted. Phil crawled onto the bed next to him, letting Dan cuddle up to him and lean his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and stroked Dan's hair softly. "Maybe we should use a safeword." Phil said quietly, still slightly breathless. Dan nodded in agreement, his eyes shut, still catching his breath. "How about 'red'?" Phil suggested. Dan opened his eyes and looked up at him, nodding. "Okay. Red it is." he pecked Phil's lips. "I'm hungry." Phil smiled and rubbed a hand over Dan's back. "I'll order you a pizza, princess. You were a good boy for me tonight after all. I'll buy you something nice tomorrow." Phil smiled, extracting himself from under Dan to go and find his phone and the menu for the pizza place.

Dan watched him leave, sighing. He was starting to get confused by Phil's behaviour towards him. He'd been trying not to think about it or attempting to rationalise it in his head – telling himself Phil was busy and stressed with work, but he just didn't really understand the man. One day Phil seemed to be mad at him and would be really rough with him, the next day things seemed to be going perfectly... and then Phil wouldn't call him for a week, and when he next saw him Phil was all pissed off again.

It went on like this for a few months. Dan didn't bring it up though, just went along with it. He was still getting his money and he had plenty of other people to hang out with other than Phil. Besides, he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it when Phil was rough with him. He also loved it when Phil was gentle with him, however. He liked it when they cuddled and watched a film after a particularly tiring session, loved sleeping in the same bed as Phil. He was getting much more attached than he had intended to get attached to anyone he was fucking, least of all Phil. He never really voiced any of this though. He hated talking about his feelings.

Phil had noticed Dan getting a lot more clingy recently. He was wanting to spend more time with Phil and go out together and begging Phil to let him stay the night. Phil considered himself a strong-willed man, but not when it came to Dan. All it took was a few bats of Dan's eyelids, a kiss on the cheek and a murmur of 'Please, Daddy,' and Phil gave in. That was how Dan had ended up being allowed to come along to this business dinner that they were about to leave for. Phil had no idea why he wanted to come so badly, but for some reason he had. Dan grinned happily, turning around to look at Phil, dressed in his brand new tailored Alexander McQueen suit that he'd spent so long begging Phil for. It had taken a little more than a few 'Please Daddy's to earn that.

"Alright, you ready?" Phil asked, getting to his feet. Dan grinned and nodded, taking Phil's hand and following him out to the car. Phil had mentioned a few weeks ago that his colleagues would ridicule him to no end if they found out he was Dan's sugar daddy, and had said in passing that if they were ever to run into anyone he knew professionally Dan would have to pretend to be his boyfriend. Since then Dan had been waiting for any chance to come with Phil to any kind of work occasion. He just liked the idea of pretending to be Phil's boyfriend. "Remember, as far as these guys are concerned we're dating, okay?" Phil reminded him and Dan nodded, smirking softly to himself. "Yeah, okay." he said simply as Phil started up the car, driving to the fancy restaurant.

Dan followed Phil inside once they'd parked, saying hello to all of Phil's business associates, shaking their hands and introducing himself - "Hi I'm Dan, I'm Phil's partner." Phil shot him a quick smile, placing a hand on the small of Dan's back as he lead them to the table and sat down, making small talk and ordering drinks. Over the next few hours Dan got a lot more drunk than he'd intended to get, ignoring Phil repeatedly saying " _Honey_ , I think you've had _enough,_ " through gritted teeth, until Phil finally seemed to have had enough of it. "Let's get you some fresh air." he said, leading Dan outside to the parking lot, gripping tightly onto Dan's wrist and tugging him around the corner of the building, out of sight. "Phil that hurts." Dan whined, but Phil pushed him against the wall, glaring at him. Even though Dan was hammered, he knew what that look meant.

"Stop it, Dan. You're embarrassing me and the entire company. Do you have any idea how unprofessional I look? Are you doing this on purpose? Do you just enjoy being a brat and making me look like an idiot?" Phil said. His voice was quiet so he didn't draw any unwanted attention to him, but his tone was low and angry. Dan sighed, pouting at him. "I'm sorry Daddy..." he murmured, leaning forward to try and kiss Phil. "Save it." Phil muttered, pushing him away. "Are you gonna behave?" he asked, and Dan just nodded, following Phil back into the restaurant.

"If you even think about ordering another drink I'm returning that suit when we get home." he muttered under his breath on the way back to the table. Dan just nodded, sitting down quietly. He didn't say much for the rest of the meal, apart from when someone asked how long Dan and Phil had been together, when Dan took Phil's hand on top of the table and smiled sweetly. "Nine and a half months." he answered before Phil could. After the dinner, Phil drove Dan back to his, considering how drunk he was, and put him straight to bed. Phil could see Dan was clearly way too drunk for them to fuck – he was pretty sure Dan would struggle to even get it up at this level of intoxication.

The next morning Phil was up early in his study, getting on with some work, answering emails. Dan woke up with a pounding head and helped himself to some painkillers before going into Phil's study, leaning against the door frame. Phil was on the phone but smiled softly at Dan when he saw him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked Dan when he'd hung up. "Ugh." Dan said, sitting down at the chair opposite Phil's desk. Phil just smiled softly, going back to typing away at his laptop. "Looks like I might be going to LA next week." he said casually. "It's gonna be for a month this time, I've got a lot of new stuff to get started on." he added, and Dan's face fell. "A month? That's ages. Can I come with you?" he asked hopefully. Phil shook his head without looking at Dan, staring at his screen. "I think you proved last night you shouldn't be allowed to come to any more work-related things." he said simply. Dan stared at him with big puppy eyes. "But Daddy..." he said, and Phil shook his head. "Nope. Don't bother. You're not coming." he said with a sigh. "That's not fair!" Dan protested loudly.

Phil took a deep breath and shut his laptop, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Isn't it, Dan? Because I don't think it's fair that you embarrassed me in front of a shit load of important executives yesterday." he said impatiently. "Please... please, Daddy. I promise I'll be a good boy. I won't even come to any business things. I just really want to come with you." Dan said, crawling under the desk and between Phil's legs, looking pleadingly up at him. "No, Dan. I'm serious about this. You're not gonna win me over on this one." Phil said sternly. Dan pouted, leaning the side of his face against the inside of Phil's thigh, staring pleadingly up at him. Phil just rolled his eyes and stood up out of his chair, leaving the room.

Dan barely stopped begging over the next week, but Phil managed not to give in. He went to see Dan on the morning of his flight. He arrived with two large bags full of presents for Dan, as he couldn't help but feel bad about leaving him for a while. Dan was very happy with his gifts, especially the new trainers that he had been hinting about for the last two weeks, but he still looked sad once he had finished opening the presents and looked up at Phil. It didn't help that Phil looked incredibly good today, dressed in a sharp suit. "You're sure I can't come?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "I'm sure. I need to get going soon." Phil said, getting up and leaning over to kiss Dan. Dan pulled him close, kissing him heatedly, whining. "Daddy..." he mumbled, and Phil let Dan crawl on top of him, fiddling with the fastening of Phil's trousers. "Dan, come on. I need to get to the airport..." he said, but Dan was already mouthing over the outline of his cock in his boxers and he let out a moan. "Oh... go on then." he said, leaning back into the sofa and watching Dan.

Dan smiled, feeling Phil starting to get hard. "I'm gonna miss this cock..." Dan murmured, pulling down Phil's boxers and lapping at the tip, delving his tongue into his slit, grinning as he heard Phil moan. He slowly took Phil into his throat, swallowing around him, hearing Phil gasp as he hit the back of Dan's throat. Dan moaned around him, closing his eyes and bobbing his head. "Oh god, yeah baby." Phil moaned, gripping his hair. "I'm gonna miss your mouth." he said, pushing all the way into Dan's throat again, watching as Dan's eyes watered slightly, drooling around him. "You look so pretty with your lips stretched around my cock." Phil moaned, starting to fuck up into Dan's mouth repeatedly. Dan held his head still, mouth wide open.

After a few minutes he closed his lips back around Phil's dick tightly, working away with his tongue. He felt Phil's cock twitch and suddenly his mouth was filled with Phil's warm, sticky cum as Phil cried out Dan's name. Dan smirked, pulling back and swallowing. Phil sat up, pushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead and adjusting his tie. "Thanks baby, but I _really_ need to go now." Phil said, kissing him sweetly and getting to his feet. "Be good, okay? Don't have any crazy parties. I'll see you in a month." he said, and before Dan knew it the door was shut behind him. Dan was still knelt on the sofa trying to catch his breath, cum dripping down his chin.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan felt kind of lost the rest of the day, not sure what to do with himself. He called up all of his friends to see if they were coming out tonight but none of them were around. He considered resigning himself to a night in, but decided he couldn't quite face that. Instead he headed out alone, making it his mission to get absolutely wasted.

He ended up high as hell off of god knows what, snorting coke in the dirty bathroom of a club with a stranger at 3am, with no idea how he had got there. The man he was with pulled him into a bathroom stall, pushing him against the door. Soon enough they were fucking hard enough to make the cubicle door shake. "Oh fuck. Yes." Dan moaned, scrabbling for something to grip onto as he was fucked against the rattling door. He closed his eyes, then felt something warm trickling down his face. He tasted blood in his mouth and lifted a hand to his nose, seeing blood on his fingers. "Fuck. Wait, stop..." Dan mumbled. The man didn't stop, barely even heard Dan speak. "Jesus... I'm bleeding..." Dan said, feeling lightheaded. Before he could say anything else he collapsed to the floor.

When he woke up the next morning his head was pounding against his skull. He was aching all over, shivering profusely and coated in a cold sweat. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around. It took him a while to recognise where he was – in the living room of his friend's apartment. He sat up carefully, looking around. His head felt like it might explode. "Ben...?" he called out the name of his friend, utterly confused as to how he had got here. He heard soft footsteps then a girl appeared in the doorway of the living room. She held a glass of water in one hand, a mug of coffee in the other, and a packet of painkillers were held between her teeth. She had short black hair that was pulled back into a messy bun, wearing one of Ben's shirts and knee-high socks. Dan didn't recognise her. She put down the drinks and dropped the aspirin, giving Dan a soft smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked, handing him the water. Dan watched her, feeling completely lost.

"Who... uh, who are you?" he asked. "Oh, I'm Lisa. Ben's girlfriend." she explained, sipping at her coffee. Seeing that Dan was still clearly confused, she continued. "You got really fucked up last night. Me and Ben were on our way home and we ran into you and some guy. You were completely out cold and he was trying to get you back to his house I think. We said we'd get you home, and he wasn't happy about that. He tried to fight Ben. We managed to get you back here to let you sleep it off." she said, looking concerned. "Right... shit." Dan muttered, putting his head in his hands. "What did you take?" Lisa asked, patting his back gently. "I have no idea." Dan muttered, rubbing his eyes. "A lot of coke, and... I have no idea what else." he sighed. "Well, there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage. I was worried you might not wake up. I wanted to get you to a hospital but Ben said you wouldn't want that." she sighed, pushing the water and aspirin towards him. "Do you want breakfast?" she asked, and Dan shook his head quickly, his stomach churning at the idea of food. She nodded and left the room, going to make breakfast for herself and Ben.

"Dan! You're alive!" Ben joked loudly as he entered the room, sitting down next to him. Dan groaned, looking up at him. "Barely." he mumbled. "Well, you're lucky we saw you when we did. I don't want to know what that dude wanted with you when he got you home." Ben said with a laugh. Dan shuddered at the thought, suddenly filled with dread at the though of what might have happened to him after he passed out. "Thanks." he said softly, getting shakily to his feet. He was relieved to find he still had his phone and wallet, although the screen of his phone was cracked. "I should probably get home." he muttered.

It was usually a five minute walk to his apartment from Ben's but that morning it took him fifteen. He felt dizzy and unsteady the whole way and kept stopping, thinking he was going to vomit. The first thing he did once home was take a long hot shower, then crawl into bed, sleeping most of the day away. He felt shaken by last night's events. It wasn't the first time he'd overdosed or blacked out, but he dreaded to think what could have happened... or what had happened after he'd passed out in that toilet cubicle. Dan shut his eyes, trying not to think about it. He was still feeling the effects of last night, but all he could think about was having another line of coke. He realised he was trembling, and soon gave in, giving his body what it craved. As he straightened up he heard his phone ringing and reached out to answer it.

"Hey! Are you around?" his friend Adam asked, sounding excited, his voice way too loud for Dan's delicate head. "Jason's bringing round some LSD later, do you want to come over?" he asked. Dan lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. "Can't you guys come here? I don't want to leave the house." Dan muttered. Adam laughed. "I'm serious. I don't think I can face going outside, but I really need to get fucked. Come over here, I have a bunch of food in my fridge." Dan said. Adam eventually agreed, and soon four of his friends were knocking on his apartment door. Dan shuffled to go and answer it, in his boxers and a t-shirt. His friends all came in, being way too loud. Dan didn't care, he really needed to trip out and escape reality for a while. He slumped on his sofa and put the little tab in his mouth. He listened to his friends' conversation with his eyes closed as he waited for it to kick in, completely tuning out. Soon enough the sounds of their voices slowly became more and more distorted, much louder and deeper. He could hear them laughing as they all felt it start to kick in too. Dan smiled softly, going to pour himself a drink, enjoying the way everything was so much more colourful.

His friends were talking, loud and lively, and Dan realised they had barely said a word to him since they'd come in. He frowned, looking up at them. They all seemed to be ignoring him. He left the room and went into the bathroom, groaning as he leant against the door. He really badly wanted to call Phil, but Phil was probably busy. He had a lot of work to do and he didn't even know what time it was over there. He went over to the sink, splashing water on his face. He looked up into the mirror above his sink and screamed at what he saw. His face appeared to be melting off. He heard someone opening the door as Dan slammed his fist into his reflection. People were calling his name but it didn't seem like words, and as he looked up all he saw were blank, melting faces.

Dan yelled, lashing out at the people around him, trying to punch and kick them. Everything was moving so fast. Eventually the shifting figures left him alone and he was left on the floor of a dark room. The walls were starting to ripple as if they were breathing. There were weird shadows moving in the corners of his vision, but whenever he tried to look at them they disappeared. There was a hissing sound gradually getting louder and more persistent, filling his head. He clamped his hands over his ears, trying not to cry as the noise failed to subside. He tried to scramble to his feet but his legs weren't working properly. He crawled to the door, tugging desperately at the handle. "Let me out!" he shouted.

The door burst open and Phil appeared in the doorway. Dan's eyes widened, trying to kiss him, but he was pushed away back onto the floor. "What the fuck are you doing? Snap out of it!" the voice said harshly. "You're a fucking mess." Dan tried to kiss him again and received a hard smack to his jaw. "Let me out, please." Dan begged, kneeling in front of him. Boiling hot tears were streaming down his face, and he could taste blood. "I'm sorry. It's too scary in here." Dan said, burying his face in his hands. His skin felt icy cold. He felt several hands dragging him to his feet and into another room.

Dan struggled, kicking out at them. "Stop it, I'm sorry!" he shouted, getting out of their grip and stumbling back. He was falling for ages, down a dark well, then he was suddenly in agony, like he had landed on a bed of nails. Next thing he was truly aware of was lying face down on a cloud. It was pleasant until he realised he was unable to move, being pinned down with brute force. He started crying and screaming again, his surroundings fading from pastel colours to darkness. The evasive shadows had returned, and everything was pulsating. There seemed to be hundreds of hands on him all at once, pushing him down until he couldn't breathe.

When Dan woke up the next morning he was in severe pain. His jaw felt like it was dislodged, his left hand was bruised and swollen, his knuckles were split open and his hand was covered in blood. He rolled over onto his back, glad he was at least in his own bed this morning, and gasped as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. His shirt felt like it was stuck to the skin. He peeled his shirt off, seeing a deep cut on his shoulder. He frowned, trying to recall what had happened yesterday. He'd had an awful trip. Even now it felt unnervingly real. Phil had been there... at least, Dan had though he was. He realised now that he must have imagined that. He got up, taking in his surroundings and realising his room was completely trashed. Things were broken and strewn all over the floor. He soon found the rest of his apartment was in a similar state. The bathroom mirror was shattered and had been knocked off the wall, shards of glass everywhere.

The glass coffee table in the living room was also shattered into pieces. There was a particularly large shard of glass that had blood on it. He matched that up to the cut on his shoulder. Adam came over later in the day, and helped clear up what had happened. They had locked him in the bathroom after he first freaked out and punched the mirror, hoping to contain him. They were all tripping out as well and were doing their best to think logically. When Jason had opened the door to let him out Dan had tried repeatedly to kiss him, and Jason had ended up lashing out at him. "We took you out into the living room, trying to calm you down but you flipped out whenever we tried to touch you. You fell over onto the coffee table, cut your shoulder and passed out from the pain I think. We got you into bed, and when you woke up you started to struggle again so we just held you down until you finally passed out." Adam explained. He was looking at Dan nervously, like he was scared Dan might lose it again. Dan couldn't summon up a reply.

Dan didn't leave the apartment for a week after that. He barely ate and barely slept, just drank and got high. As far as he could remember he spent a lot of time staring at blank walls, having frequent panic attacks. He tried to call Phil once, but he got no answer. By the time Phil texted him and tried to call back, Dan had smashed his phone into pieces. He was eventually forced to leave the house after snorting his last line of coke. He was shaking as he walked towards his dealer's house. "Hey Dan- shit. Are you okay?" Frank asked, looking concerned as he took in Dan's appearance. "Yeah I'm fine, just need some more stuff." Dan said impatiently, sniffing as he stepped inside. "Hurry up, I need to be somewhere." he lied, but this still felt urgent. He was ready to burst into tears or break something or have a screaming fit any second.

Frank looked at him, concerned. He wasn't like Dan's old dealer. He was about Dan's age, and was a Cambridge chemistry graduate who had realised there was a lot more money in dealing drugs than in any of the more ethical professions. Frank nodded uncertainly, going into the kitchen and getting out the scales. "What are you after?" he asked Dan. "Coke, twice as much as last week. And some weed... fuck, just give me some of everything you have." Dan said, his hands twitching impatiently. Frank stared at him for a moment, his expression almost one of pity, but he clearly wasn't going to pass up this sale.

Dan watched as the boy moved almost painfully slowly, weighing out an assortment of powders and tablets and crystals. Dan was bored. He was fucking _bored_ of coke and weed. All coke did was sate his need and make him feel like a normal person. He desperately needed something new, he needed new chemicals, he needed to get fucked up. He gave Frank a thick wad of notes, not bothering to count them, and headed home. Once he got home he stayed there. He couldn't face going outside again, he couldn't stand the thought of sunlight or any more human interaction. Instead he checked out what he'd got from Frank, taking a bunch of tablets and injecting something else, hardly taking notice of what it was. He didn't care.

His bender lasted eight days, until Ben came to visit him. Dan was too fucked to stand up if he had even heard the knock on the door. Ben let himself in with the spare key. He found Dan barely conscious, crouched over the toilet bowl and vomiting. Ben tried to help him up and talk to him but Dan wasn't making any sense. He kept retching and his eyes kept rolling back in his head. Ben had no choice but to call an ambulance, staying by Dan's side as they waited, trying to stop Dan from choking on his own vomit. If it wasn't for the screeching sirens of the ambulance Dan would have had no idea that he was in an ambulance or that he had moved at all.

He had dim recollections of doctors trying to ask him questions, of Ben trying to talk to him and tell him everything would be alright as Dan cried hysterically, terrified when he found himself unable to move his limbs. The next thing he remembered with any clarity was being in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV drip, the gentle beep of a heart monitor in the background. A group of his friends were stood around the bed, talking in hushed voices. They were all telling Dan how worried they were about him. Dan couldn't bring himself to believe their words. None of them had seen him since he'd had his bad trip, which was almost two weeks ago. No one except Adam had contacted him to ask if he was okay after that, and no one had come to see him. They hadn't even called, Dan thought, forgetting that his phone was still in pieces on the kitchen floor. After a while he just closed his eyes and pretended to sleep until they left, but he still cried once they had gone, leaving him all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan stayed in hospital recovering for several days, then was admitted to a rehabilitation centre. Dan couldn't stand the place and checked himself out as soon as possible, finally getting back to his house after a week. He was pleasantly surprised to find his apartment clean and tidy, realising his cleaner had visited. He didn't leave the house for another few days, but this time he stayed completely clean and sober. His mind kept straying to the stash of drugs in his dresser, and his heart leapt every time he opened the drawer they were in to get clothes out, but he just about managed to resist. Phil was due to return tomorrow, which Dan was thankful for. He was very nearly out of money. He spent what was left of his money on replacing the bathroom mirror and the coffee table, getting a new phone, and buying food seeing as all the food left in his fridge was out of date.

Dan got a text from Phil when his plane landed, but Phil didn't visit until the day after he got back to the country. Dan opened the door to see Phil grinning, looking more freckly than usual and holding several bags. Phil's face dropped as he saw Dan. "Are you okay?" he asked, stepping inside and looking Dan up and down. He looked thinner and paler than before and there were dark bags under his eyes. Dan paused, thinking, for what felt to him like several minutes, but was really only a few seconds. He knew Phil would freak out if he knew the truth – that Dan had been hospitalised by an overdose. As much as Dan wanted to tell him and cry on his shoulder about it, he didn't want to worry Phil. He was fine now, anyway. He had things under control. He'd managed to stay clean for a week. He wasn't going to stop taking drugs completely, he would still do it on nights out. Just not at home on his own. He had some self control, he wasn't addicted. He would let his body recover and then get back to partying just like before – as if nothing was wrong.

Dan nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Dan smiled, pulling Phil into a hug. "Had a bit of a cold the last few days but I'm fine now." he lied. "How was the trip?" he asked, leading Phil into the living room. "It was a lot of fun. We got everything done quicker than we thought so I ended up having a few days to spare to just chill out." Phil smiled, kissing his cheek. "How have you been? No crazy parties I hope?" he asked with a little smile. Dan forced a laugh. "No, not this time. It's been weird not having you around." Dan said, pouting up at him. Phil grinned, putting an arm around him. "It was weird not being around you." he said, kissing Dan's pouting lips. "I got you plenty of presents to make up for it though." Phil smiled, pointing to the new coffee table where he'd put his bags. "Here. Open these first." he said, handing one bag to Dan. Dan looked inside with a grin.

Phil had completely spoilt him, even by Dan's standards. He'd bought him tonnes of new clothes including some limited edition Nike shoes and a brand new Givenchy suit. There was another bag filled with extremely expensive liquor, all beautifully packaged and gift wrapped, and the last bag was filled to the brim with American sweets. Dan looked up at him, grinning. "You're getting so laid tonight." he said, kissing Phil, who giggled. "I'm glad you like everything. I hope it partly makes up for me being gone so long. Also if you don't have plans tonight I thought I'd treat you to dinner out, I've made reservations for eight." Phil said, looking up at him with a smile. Dan grinned and nodded. "That sounds perfect." he said excitedly. "Good. It'll give you an excuse to wear some of your new clothes." Phil said, standing up. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go back home to bed. I'm still really jetlagged." he said, kissing Dan one last time before leaving.

"So tell me," Phil said halfway through dinner. "How many guys have you been with?" he asked. They were both a little tipsy off of expensive wine and once they'd finished their second course, the conversation had turned to sex and previous partners. "Um... I don't actually know." Dan giggled. He tried to roughly count up the numbers. "About a hundred, maybe?" he shrugged. Phil laughed, rolling his eyes. "Jesus, and that's in the space of – what, four years?" he asked, and Dan nodded. "Has there ever been more than one guy at the same time?" Phil smirked. "Oh yeah, several times. There's been three at the same time in fact." Dan grinned. Phil raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like fun." he said softly, pouring Dan another glass of wine. "It was." Dan said, giggling. "I probably shouldn't share the details in public though. What about you? How many people have you been with?" he asked Phil.

"Um, there must have been about... sixteen? I had two girlfriends while I was at uni, and there was a couple of guys at uni too. That was when I started to experiment. Then there's Alice, and a bunch of one night stands here and there, and you." he smiled, sipping his wine. "So I think you win." Dan grinned up at him. "Good. I always win the "sluttiest" in any competition category. What do you want for dessert?" Dan chuckled, sipping his wine. "Hm, I'm feeling a massive slice of chocolate gateau. That sound good?" Phil said, and Dan grinned excitedly. "Perfect."

Phil yawned as he and Dan got back to his, leading Dan upstairs. "You tired?" Dan asked, pouting at Phil, who nodded. "I'm still all jetlagged." he said, kissing Dan softly. "That's okay. You don't have to do any work." Dan said, pushing Phil down on the bed and straddling his hips. Phil smirked up at him. "That sounds nice." he chuckled, playing with the buttons of Dan's shirt, undoing them slowly. Dan undressed himself, putting on a bit of a show for Phil as he did so, before helping to tug Phil's shirt and trousers off. He got up to grab the lube off the dresser, wiggling his butt as he walked towards it, knowing Phil was watching him. "I don't get how your butt is so good yet you've never set foot inside a gym." Phil teased. Dan grinned, covering two of his fingers in lube and beginning to stretch himself, biting his lip.

Phil was watching him hungrily and Dan smirked, letting out a moan and riding his fingers. He slowly lubed up Phil's cock before crawling onto Phil's hips, gripping the base of Phil's cock as he lowered himself onto it. Phil let out a loud moan, watching Dan intently. Dan bottomed out then lifted himself back up, starting up a rhythm, leaning back and holding himself up on Phil's thighs. "Yes baby," Phil gasped, gripping tightly onto Dan's hips. Dan adjusted the angle of his hips and felt Phil's cock against his prostate. "Daddy... you feel so good." Dan managed to say, moaning obscenely with his head thrown back. He tried to move faster but his thighs were trembling with the pleasure, hardly able to lift himself up.

Phil grabbed Dan's hips, holding them tightly in place and starting to fuck up into him, his pace fast and sloppy. Dan was jerking himself off quickly, coming onto Phil's stomach seconds before Phil came inside him. Phil stared up at him, panting. Dan laughed breathlessly, pushing his own sweaty hair out of his face and leaning down to kiss Phil before pulling off of him. He grabbed a wet wipe and handed it to Phil to clean off his stomach, then pulled the covers up over him. He was feeling sufficiently tipsy and sleepy as he cuddled up next to Phil, resting his head on Phil's chest. Phil smiled, playing with Dan's hair absent-mindedly, soon falling asleep.

"Um... Dan, could I ask you a favour?" Phil said, trying to sound casual as he looked over at Dan. Phil had woken up ridiculously early and had replied to all his emails, showered and got dressed and made a full cooked breakfast for them both before Dan woke up. They were sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, eating. Dan looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Go for it." he said. "Well, uh... my parents have got a big anniversary coming up next week. Me and my brother have been planning a surprise party for them, we've booked out the hotel they got married in and all the family and all their friends are gonna be there, and... well I kind of need a date..." Phil said nervously.

Dan pulled a face. "I don't know if your parents would be too thrilled to meet _me_..." he pointed out. Phil sighed, looking down at his food. "I know, you don't have to, but... god, this is pathetic. Um, Alice is gonna be there, with her fiancé. I just really don't want to go without a date." Phil said, blushing. Dan watched him, taken aback at the sight of Phil getting all flustered and embarrassed. "Okay, I'll go." Dan said simply. Phil looked up at Dan smiled at him. "I can't promise your family won't hate me, but I'll be there." Dan agreed. "Okay, thank you." Phil said, sounding relieved. "And if you could... you know, not get too drunk, that would be nice." he added. "Ooh, I don't know if I can do that." Dan joked, smirking at him. Phil rolled his eyes, going back to eating breakfast. "So when is it?" Dan asked, sipping his coffee. "It's on Friday night, but me and Martyn – my brother – are getting there Thursday afternoon so we have all of Friday to get things ready. So we'll drive up Thursday." Phil smiled. "You'll get to meet Martyn too. I'm sure you'll get on." he said, deciding he had made too much breakfast and he'd eaten enough, pushing his plate away.

Dan nodded, helping himself to Phil's leftovers. "Okay, great. Is it a long drive?"he said through a mouthful of toast. "Yeah, it's nearly four hours." Phil nodded. Dan grinned. "Great, I love long drives. I'll make a playlist." he said happily. Phil chuckled at how happy Dan looked. Dan's music taste wasn't something he quite understood but sometimes a song Phil knew would come on. "Well I'm glad one of us is happy about the journey." Phil smiled, picking up both their plates.. "What are your plans for the day?" he asked as he put them in the dishwasher. "Absolutely nothing." Dan said, stretching in his chair. "Really? Not even going out tonight?" Phil asked. "Um... no, don't think so." Dan said quickly, biting his lip. "That's not like you." Phil chuckled.

"Uh... yeah, well there's... no one's really around tonight." Dan said, suddenly feeling flustered. Phil raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more about it. "I don't have any plans either. I've taken this week off work to get back to a normal sleep schedule, and because of the anniversary party. So I have a free schedule." Phil smiled, kissing Dan. "What do you want to do?" he asked. Dan thought for a moment then grinned. "We could go shopping?" he smiled sweetly. Phil laughed. "I should have known you were gonna say that. Go on then. Go and get dressed." Phil smiled. Dan grinned, jumping out of his chair and hurrying upstairs. Phil watched him leave with a smile, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Phil spent the whole day spoiling Dan even more, buying him even more new clothes and buying them lunch. He just enjoyed seeing Dan's dorky grin, plus part of him still felt guilty about having left him for a month. "Have I satisfied your need for pretty new things?" Phil asked as they left another shop. The shopping centre was closing soon and it was beginning to get dark outside. "Yep, I think I'm satisfied." Dan grinned, kissing him softly. "Thank you. You're the best." he said, following Phil down the escalator and into the car park. "I know." Phil said, smirking at Dan as he unlocked the car, which was one of the last ones left in the parking lot. Dan giggled, loading his bags into the back of the car. "I mean, really it's win-win... because I get lots of new things, and you get to see me looking really good in my new clothes." Dan joked as he got into the passengers seat. Phil smiled fondly at him, finding his way out of the car park and driving towards Dan's flat. "Do you wanna come in?" Dan asked hopefully as he unlocked the door to his flat, looking back at Phil who was helping him carry his bags in. "No, I should get home. I need to go to bed." Phil smiled softly, putting the bags down and kissing Dan's forehead. "See you later." he said. "Bye. Thanks again." Dan said, waving goodbye.

He sighed once Phil had left, flopping down onto the sofa and reaching for the remote. He spent a while just flicking through channels, feeling kind of at a loss for something to do. He still wasn't used to having his evenings free. He still didn't feel like he'd quite recovered from the other week. He didn't trust himself to go out and be near people doing drugs. Besides, he hadn't seen his friends since he'd been in hospital. He'd been in touch with Ben to let him know he was out of hospital. Ben had replied to say he was glad Dan was okay, but he hadn't heard from him since. He supposed now he wasn't going out and getting high with them he didn't have a whole lot in common with a lot of his friends. And now he wasn't close to dying they didn't have a reason to see him. He ended up having a bath then going to bed early, not knowing what else to do.

He was glad when Thursday came, the day he and Phil were leaving for his parents' anniversary party. Dan overpacked as he always did, ending up bringing two suitcases and a rucksack. He'd made a playlist for the drive and had a large supply of snacks and junk food to sustain them. He was waiting outside his apartment building ready when Phil came to pick him up. He loaded his things into the backseat, getting into the passenger's side and kissing Phil's cheek. "You know we're only staying three nights right?" Phil asked with a smirk, looking at Dan's suitcases. Dan grinned. "Shut up. I like to be prepared for anything." he said, putting on his playlist of carefully selected songs for the journey as Phil started up the engine.

"So what are your parents like?" Dan asked as they got onto the motorway. Phil smiled gently, his eyes on the road. "They're great. Especially my mum. I'm sure she's gonna love you." he said happily. Dan nodded, feeling nervous at the prospect of meeting Phil's parents. He had never 'met the parents' before. He didn't often make a good impression on people in general, and the fact he was twelve years younger than Phil didn't make things any better. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Phil nodded. "I'm positive... as long as you don't get drunk, bring up your drug habits, or mention your sex tape." Phil said, only half joking. There was a silence and Phil noticed Dan still seemed tense. "They've always been really supportive of me. When I came out as bisexual they were great, when I was working abroad they'd come and see me every few months. Even when I broke up with Alice they were understanding. They weren't thrilled but they still supported me." Phil smiled.

Dan nodded. "Oh yeah, Alice is gonna be there isn't she..." he said nervously. Phil sighed. "Yeah but she'll probably just avoid me, you don't need to worry." he reassured Dan. He glanced over at Dan and gave him a quick smile. "Anyway, what are _your_ parents like?" he asked, wanting to change the subject. Dan laughed bitterly, grabbing a bag of sweets out of his bag and offering one to Phil. "They're not fond of me." he shrugged. "My parents actually divorced when I was little, I never really knew my mum... my dad's been remarried three times now. He always insisted I called my stepmum mum, but the first two didn't like me much." he sighed, rolling his eyes. Phil frowned. "You never mentioned that." he said.

Dan shrugged. "Usually when I try and talk about it people tell me I can't complain because I had rich parents and went to a good school. I was basically raised by a nanny, my dad hardly got involved. He had a really bad drinking problem for years, which only got worse after the second divorce. That's the only reason I kind of enjoyed going to a boarding school, because I only had to see him and whichever wife or girlfriend he was living with at the time during school holidays. Most memories of my dad involve a lot of shouting and throwing things. He hit me a few times... although, I probably deserved it." he sighed, glancing up at Phil. "Sorry, I'm rambling." he mumbled.

Phil was quiet, not really knowing what to say. Dan fell silent, staring at the road, letting the chorus of some upbeat pop punk song off his playlist fill the car instead of their voices. "I'm sorry." Phil said after a very long pause. "I... I had no idea." Dan just shrugged, kind of regretting having said anything. "I guess you weren't really that bummed when they chucked you out then, huh?" Phil said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah..." Dan agreed quietly, returning the smile. "So, anyway... is there much to do around where we're going?" Dan asked. "Um, well it's in quite a small town. It's cute, lots of old buildings and stuff. There's plenty of pubs around." Phil reassured him. Dan grinned, curling up in his seat and huddling into his oversized jumper. "Good. Hey, is it far from where you grew up?"

"It's about a ten minute drive away." Phil said with a soft smile. "Why?" he asked. Dan shrugged. "I just wondered. I can't imagine you as a little kid. I'd like to see where you grew up." he said, a little shyly. "Well, my parents still live in the house I grew up in. You can come with me and see it if you're really that interested." Phil shrugged. "I'd like that." Dan nodded, biting his lip.


	8. Chapter 8

It was evening by the time they got to the hotel. Phil's brother Martyn and his wife were waiting for them in the foyer. Martyn got up, grinning and hugging Phil. "Hey! Dan, this is my brother Martyn, and Cornelia, his wife. This is Dan." Phil said. Dan smiled at them both. "Right... nice to meet you, Dan. So, are you two..." Martyn said uncertainly, looking between Phil and Dan. "He's my date for tomorrow, yeah." Phil said quickly, distracting himself by getting out his wallet and the paperwork for their room reservations. They checked in fairly smoothly and made their way upstairs, finding their rooms. It was a nice hotel, small and quaint like the rest of the town, but the décor was modern, the bed was comfy and the bathroom was massive.

They dropped off their stuff and got ready to go out for dinner. Dan fell back onto the bouncy bed, watching Phil as he got changed. "So... what are you gonna tell your family about us?" he asked with a little smile. "Ugh," Phil groaned, pulling his shirt off and rummaging through his suitcase for a smart button-up to wear to dinner. "I don't know. I guess I'll tell them we've been dating for a couple of months." he shrugged, straightening up and pulling on a pale blue shirt, doing it up slowly. Dan smiled softly and nodded. "Okay. That's fine. It was kinda fun pretending to be your boyfriend last time." Dan smiled, crawling to the foot of the bed and pulling Phil in for a kiss. "That shirt looks good on you." he mumbled against Phil's lips. Phil chuckled, kissing him back softly. "Thank you. Now hurry up and get changed, or we'll be late for dinner." he smiled as he pulled away, smacking Dan's ass playfully. Dan pouted, trying to pull him closer. "But I want you now." he whined, cocking his head to the side.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Tough. We're on the clock. Now get dressed. You can wear that new shirt I bought you." Phil said firmly, raising an eyebrow. "Daddy..." Dan whined, leaning in to kiss Phil's neck. "Dan..." Phil said, his tone one of warning, but moments later he gasped as Dan grazed his teeth across the pale skin of Phil's neck. "Fuck..." Phil mumbled, kissing Dan deeply then changing his mind and stopping. "Seriously, we don't have time." he said, looking flustered. "Please, Daddy." Dan whispered against Phil's ear, his hot breath making the hair on the back of Phil's neck stand up. "At least let me suck you off?" he whispered, reaching down to Phil's belt. "I want your thick cock down my throat, Daddy. Pretty please?" he whispered. Phil let out a groan and hesitated before nodding, but was brought to his senses by a knock at the door.

He forced himself to move away from Dan, going to answer it. Martyn and Cornelia were stood outside, both clearly ready to leave. "Ah." Phil said, his face flushed. "Just give us two minutes. Dan's still trying to decide what to wear." he said quickly, closing the door. "Dan, get dressed." he hissed, hoping the bulge in his jeans wasn't too obvious. Dan stayed put, kneeling on the edge of the bed, pouting. "Come on. Get dressed for dinner baby, please." Phil said, his voice softer. He went over and kissed Dan's forehead. "Daddy's gonna fuck you later, I promise. But we have to go to dinner." he said. Dan eventually agreed, pulling on some jeans and a smart shirt. "Thank you." Phil said, trying to rearrange himself as discretely as possible so that his boner wasn't causing a tent in his trousers, trying to make it more comfortable and less obvious.

They emerged a few minutes later, following the others downstairs and outside. They walked into the centre of the town, which mainly consisted of pubs, antique shops and book shops. They found a pub to eat in and chose a table near the back.

"So, how did you two meet?" Cornelia asked Dan and Phil as they all looked down the menu. Dan grinned, answering before Phil could open his mouth. He'd had so much fun pretending to be Phil's Proper Boyfriend last time but hadn't had much of a chance to talk about it. He'd had a whole background story planned out that he hadn't got the chance to tell. "Well, I was invited to a launch party of a show that Phil had been involved with. My friend was working as an intern at the network during the writing of the show and got invited to the party so I begged him to let me come along. Me and Phil both had a bit too much to drink and got to talking, and we ended up leaving the party and going to get burgers at about 2am. He was obviously a total gentleman and completely charming. I gave him my number but I didn't actually expect to hear from him again, then a week later he called me and asked me out for dinner and it all just went from there." Dan smiled, taking Phil's hand. Phil smiled back softly, giving Dan a quick wink before looking back at the other two, nodding. Cornelia grinned at them both. "How long have you been together? It's not like you to keep a relationship this quiet." Martyn said. "Oh, it's just been a couple of months." Phil shrugged, looking up as a waitress came to take their order.

Dan wasn't that hungry, having filled up on sweets during the car journey so he just ordered something light. He ended up having a lot of the wine that Phil ordered for the table. They got through several bottles between them throughout the evening, and were all feeling quite merry by the time they finished their food. Dan smiled, leaning his head on Phil's shoulder. He couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room, but Phil was still talking, they were all reminiscing about a family holiday. Dan glanced up at Phil, putting a hand on his thigh. Phil smiled softly, kissing Dan's cheek, then carried on talking. Dan moved his hand slowly up Phil's thigh. Phil gave him a look then went back to talking. An hour and two bottles of wine later, they finally made their way back to the hotel, all of them giggly and unsteady on their feet.

They said goodnight to Martyn and Cornelia and Phil shut the door of their room behind them, pinning Dan up against it with a smirk. "You still want me, baby?" he whispered into Dan's ear, his tone of voice changed dramatically – now low and gravelly. Dan nodded, leaning in to kiss Phil, but Phil pinned him back against the door, wedging his leg between Dan's thighs. He could already feel Dan getting hard. "I brought a couple of things with me. I thought it'd be fun to play with them." Phil whispered, biting Dan's earlobe. Dan shuddered. "Please, Daddy." he whispered. "I hope these walls are soundproof." Phil smirked as he let go of Dan, taking a step back. "Get undressed. I have some things to get ready." Phil said smugly, going over to his suitcase. Dan pulled his clothes off as he made his way over to the bed.

He was naked in seconds, and watched Phil a little nervously. Phil set a few things out on the desk, which Dan couldn't quite make out. He turned around to face Dan, holding a pair of leather cuffs. Dan bit his lip, his eyes fixed on the restraints. "You ever used anything like this before?" Phil asked softly, moving round the bed. Dan shook his head slowly. "Do you want to try them?" he asked, and Dan nodded quickly. Phil smiled at Dan's enthusiasm, although he could tell the boy was nervous. "Hands up." he said, attaching one of the cuffs to Dan's wrist, putting the other cuff through the bars of the bed frame then fastening it around Dan's other wrist. "That okay?" he asked, kissing Dan's forehead sweetly. Phil smiled as Dan nodded, moving Dan's hair out of his eyes.

"I really enjoyed watching you come twice in a row the other night. I thought about it a lot." Phil murmured, leaning down to kiss Dan's neck softly. "It got me thinking. I thought it'd be fun to see how many times I can get you to come." he said, grazing his teeth across Dan's soft skin. Dan whimpered, his cock twitching. Phil noticed and chuckled. "You think you're up to the challenge?" he asked, meeting Dan's eyes. Dan nodded, eyes wide. "Hm. Good boy." Phil said, pulling away from him and wandering over to the desk.

Phil picked up the lube and squirted some into his palm, covering his hand in it before heading back to the bed. He slowly wrapped his hand around Dan's cock. He was already hard and leaking precum, his dick standing to attention against his stomach. Phil started to stroke him slowly, watching as Dan moaned at the simple contact. Phil soon sped up his movements, flicking his wrist and running his thumb over Dan's slit. It didn't take long for Dan to come for the first time. Phil watched him carefully, pulling his hand away just at the last minute. Dan whimpered at the loss of contact, bucking his hips up once or twice before a large load of cum spurted up onto his chest. Dan moaned, throwing his head back. Phil smiled, starting to stroke him again before Dan could even start to recover or get his breath back. Dan groaned, watching Phil.

This time Phil was much quicker, moving his hand up and down fast and machine-like. It didn't take long for Dan to come for the second time. Phil pulled away at the last second again and watched Dan's cock twitch as he came over his chest again, fresh ropes of sticky liquid covering his torso. Dan's cheeks were flushed a deep red as was his already oversensitised cock. Phil bit his lip, already hard at the sight of Dan like this. He turned away, grabbing something else from the desk. Dan looked up, intrigued, as he heard a soft buzzing. Phil turned back to face him holding a hitachi magic wand, a grin on his face. He sat himself on the bed between Dan's legs, tugging the cord a little to make sure it would reach.

He pressed the head of the vibrator against Dan's balls before running it up and down Dan's shaft. Dan moaned at the contact, rolling his hips up into it. Phil chuckled quietly at Dan's desperation even after having come twice already. He pressed the vibrator against the head of Dan's cock and he cried out loudly, coming within seconds of the contact, not even able to give any forewarning to Phil, just coming messily over the wand and down his cock, causing Phil to grin. Dan was trembling by now, his chest and forehead coated in sweat. "You look so pretty baby." Phil murmured, ever so gently kissing the tip of Dan's cock and grinning when Dan whimpered at the contact. "Is my baby boy getting sore?" Phil pouted, stroking Dan's cock a few times. Dan whined and nodded, squirming at the touch. Phil watched him, noting the change in Dan's face when the pain turned into pleasure and quickly pulling away right at that moment.

He turned back to the desk, picking up a slim vibrating dildo. Dan hadn't noticed. His eyes were closed and he was still trembling from the overstimulation, his hips twitching every few moments as waves of pleasure from his last orgasm rolled through him. Phil smiled, coaxing Dan's mouth open with his thumb and putting the dildo in Dan's mouth. Dan opened his eyes, and once he realised what it was started sucking on it. "Good boy. Now open wide, let's see how deep you can take this." Phil said, pushing the object into Dan's mouth and down his throat before letting go. "Good boy." Phil said again, stepping away and grabbing the lube. He started to stretch Dan open with his fingers, grinning in amusement as he watched Dan. He was choking and spluttering, but still trying desperately to keep the dildo in his throat.

Once he was done stretching Dan, he pulled the toy, which was now slick with saliva, out of Dan's throat and slowly pushed it inside him. Dan groaned, out of breath, his eyes watering from deep throating the object. Phil turned the toy on, watching Dan moan and arch his back at the teasingly slow vibrations. Phil turned the vibrations up rapidly until it was on the highest setting. He took a step back and just watched Dan squirm and wriggle around on the bed. "You look so cute like this. Restrained and overworked." Phil grinned, "I almost wish I had some popcorn." he chuckled, effortlessly pressing a finger against the base of the vibrator and pushing it in further, right into Dan's prostate. Dan whimpered, tugging at his cuffs, lifting his hips up off the bed. Phil smiled and moved away, palming himself slowly, just to relieve some of the tension in his jeans. "Daddy..." Dan whined, his voice cracked and exhausted. Phil smiled sweetly at him. "You better hold it together babe. We're not nearly done yet." he said, stroking Dan's hair. It took Dan a while to come for the fourth time, and when he did come it was just a pathetic little spurt.

Phil giggled. "Is that all you've got for me sweetie?" he asked, collecting up the cum with two of his fingers and holding his hand just out of reach of Dan's mouth. Dan whimpered, lifting his head up and trying desperately to suck on Phil's fingers. Phil lowered them and let Dan lick the mess off. "You like the taste of your own cum baby?" he smirked. Dan nodded, panting heavily. Phil pulled his hand away once it was clean. Dan whined and wriggled his hips, feeling discomfort at the fact the vibrator was still buzzing inside him. Phil smiled, making no move to pull it out or turn it off. He watched as Dan writhed around, eventually coming again, even less liquid spilling out of his cock this time. Phil laughed again, gripping the base of the dildo and starting to thrust it in and out, aiming directly for his prostate each time. Dan let out a noise of protest at the feeling, staring down at Phil.

Phil raised an eyebrow and looked right back at him, lazily thrusting the toy in and out of his tight little hole. There were tears in Dan's eyes at the overstimulation, his whole body was shaking. "You know the safeword if you need a break." Phil said simply, his voice suddenly softer. Dan shook his head. "I'm fine." he said through a moan. Phil nodded. "You're doing so well." he said, grabbing for the hitachi wand again. He turned it on and slowly ran it up and down Dan's shaft, then over his slit. It didn't take long for Dan to come for the fifth time, the little spurt running down the sides of Dan's cock. "Cute." Phil commented, turning off the wand and the vibrator and putting the toys aside.

"Five times already, baby." Phil said quietly before wandering into the bathroom. Dan whined as Phil disappeared but it was only for a few moments. He reappeared with a damp cloth soon after, gently cleaning the mixture of fresh and dried cum off of Dan's chest. "I hope you've got a few more loads in you." Phil said as he cleaned Dan tenderly, wiping his cock and his now sore hole. Dan winced and nodded quickly. Phil smiled, putting the washcloth aside and lubing up two of his fingers. He pushed them slowly into Dan, while starting to suck on the head of Dan's cock. Dan moaned and Phil pulled off swiftly. "You'd better warn me before you come." he said, stilling his fingers. "I'm not swallowing your cum. Only little cumsluts do that." he said with a smirk, watching as Dan nodded. "Yes Daddy." he whispered, his eyelids heavy, hardly able to keep them open.

Phil went back to sucking Dan's cock slowly, deepthroating him effortlessly. He concentrated on his fingers inside Dan, finding Dan's prostate in no time. Phil focused on that spot, massaging his prostate with his long slim fingers, his head bobbing up and down Dan's cock easily. Dan was a mess, moaning desperately, trying to push his hips up further into Phil's mouth. Phil swiftly pinned his hips to the bed with one hand, glancing up at Dan and giving him a warning look. Even with Dan's cock in his mouth Phil managed to be intimidating. Dan was receiving so much pleasure that he was coming before he could find the words to warn Phil, and Phil was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't register Dan's high-pitched moans.

Phil pulled off and smacked Dan's inner thigh, reprimanding him for coming in his mouth. He moved up, tugging Dan's mouth open and spitting Dan's cum into his mouth. Dan's cock twitched at the action, and he swallowed quickly. "Bad boy. I told you to warn me." Phil said. Dan nodded quickly. "Sorry Daddy." he murmured. "I was gonna fuck you now... but maybe you don't deserve it yet." Phil said, grabbing for the hitachi wand again. He switched it straight onto the highest setting and pressed it against the head of Dan's still twitching cock. He held it there relentlessly, watching Dan as he squirmed and protested, forcing him through another two orgasms. Dan had no come left in him, he just came dry both times, but Phil still knew when he had orgasmed – he was very vocal about it as always. He eventually pulled the toy away and turned it off. Dan was shaking, exhausted, tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks. Phil couldn't help but smile at the sight of Dan looking such a wreck. "You've done so well. You've come eight times for me already. Eight!" Phil said, kissing the tip of Dan's cock. Dan whimpered, trying to squirm away. "Now just once more." Phil said, undoing his belt and jeans.

Dan whined but nodded, watching as Phil lubed himself up and slowly slid into him. Dan cried out at the sensation of his already sore and used hole being filled with thick cock. Phil was insanely turned on from watching Dan come so many times already and not receiving any pleasure himself, and he wasn't about to go slow and gentle. He fucked Dan brutally, hard and fast. Dan was clinging on tightly to the headboard, moaning and bucking his hips uncontrollably. Phil watched him, wrapping a hand around Dan's throat with ease, squeezing gently. Dan whimpered helplessly, tears spilling down his cheeks as he came, for the last time that night, over his and Phil's chests in a tiny little spurt. The sight of Dan so exhausted was incredibly hot and Phil came soon after Dan, filling him up with his come and pulling out slowly.

He watched as Dan's sore hole clenched around nothing, Phil's cum spilling out onto the sheets. Dan groaned softly before he blacked out, head falling back against the pillows. When he came to a few minutes later Phil had undone his cuffs and was cleaning him up ever so gently, wiping his sweaty chest and forehead. Phil smiled softly as he saw Dan's eyes opening sleepily. "Hey. You left me for a minute there. Are you okay?" he whispered tenderly, kissing Dan's cheek. Dan hummed and nodded. "You were such a good boy. I'm so proud of you." he said softly, handing Dan a glass of water and watching as he gulped it down. "Do you want anything?" Phil asked, stroking Dan's hair. Dan shook his head and smiled. "Just want to sleep." he said, his voice hoarse from all the moaning and screaming. Phil pulled the covers up over them both and turned the lights off. Dan just smiled, dazed and absolutely exhausted, but happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Dan was aching all over when he woke up the next morning. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in Phil's chest, waking Phil up. "Hm, what is it?" Phil muttered, half asleep, not opening his eyes. "Hurts." Dan mumbled, his voice muffled by Phil's chest. Phil stroked his hair gently. "I'm sorry babe." he mumbled, opening his eyes and looking down at Dan, who was pouting. "Would a hot shower make things any better?" he asked, moving his hands down Dan's back to cup his bare ass. Dan smiled softly, pecking Phil's lips. "Only if you're in there with me." he said, getting gingerly to his feet and pulling Phil up, leading him into the bathroom. Phil followed with a yawn. He watched Dan as he turned the shower on. There were bruises on his hips and a vaguely hand-shaped mark on his backside. Once the water had warmed up Dan pulled Phil into the spacious shower. "You're so cute." Phil murmured, stepping under the water with Dan and grabbing the shampoo. He massaged it into Dan's hair gently, watching as Dan smiled and relaxed. Phil gently kissed a bruise on the side of Dan's neck, spluttering when he got shampoo in his mouth. Dan giggled, looking up at him. "You're a giant dork." he said, grinning widely. They both washed themselves and stepped out, wrapping fluffy towels round themselves. "I've got a lot of stuff to do this morning to make sure everything's ready for the party. You can stay up here if you want, or you can help me out. It's up to you." Phil said, towel-drying his hair. Dan was knelt on the floor to pick out some clothes. "Uh... I guess I'll help you out." Dan smiled, looking up at him. "Are you gonna _actually_ help out or are you just gonna hover around and complain while everyone else does the work?" Phil asked teasingly. "We'll see." Dan laughed, getting dressed and styling his hair.

They met Martyn and Cornelia at breakfast, and Dan piled his plate high with bacon and hash browns. Phil laughed as he noticed this, shaking his head. "I have no idea how you stay so skinny." Phil said, ruffling his hair, messing it up. He kissed Dan's nose, ignoring Dan pouting at him, and went to sit back down. After several plates of breakfast and lots of cups of coffee they all felt about ready to start getting things set up for tonight's party. They were shown to the hotel's large function room and had a few of the hotel workers help them arrange the room how they wanted it. Phil and Martyn had a collection of pictures from their parents actual wedding reception, and wanted to set up the room as close to the original as they could. It took about an hour to set up all the chairs and tables, then they got onto the decorations, which Dan was much more enthusiastic about, offering his advice and aesthetic input, sitting on a table and swinging his feet as he helped blow up balloons with Martyn. They got on well together and chatted in between inflating the balloons, Martyn telling Dan all about how they'd decided on the idea to throw this party and how his parents were getting here (his and Phil's grandma was going to say she was taking them to the hotel for afternoon tea). By the time the room was set up it was fast approaching 3:00 when everyone was due to start arriving.

Dan got dressed, spending a long time dithering over which suit to wear as he'd brought two just in case. He decided on the Givenchy suit Phil had brought back from his business trip, checking himself over in the mirror and fixing his hair carefully, until Phil finally pulled him away from his own reflection.

Dan had fun at the party, meeting all of Phil's family and being absolutely charming. Phil's grandma in particular took a liking to Dan, telling Phil how lucky he was to have such a handsome boyfriend. He and Phil both had quite a lot of champagne, getting a little bit tipsy but everyone else was just the same so it didn't matter. When they sat down for their meal they were giggling and chatting away, when Phil suddenly stopped, looking all of a sudden very uncomfortable. "What?" Dan asked, frowning. Phil gestured with his head to the table behind them. "That's Alice." he said quietly.

Dan's eyes widened and he looked round, seeing the woman Phil was talking about. She was extremely pretty, wearing a black dress, her long blonde hair pulled up into a loose up do. "Her. _That's_ the woman you didn't want to marry?" he asked incredulously. "Yeah." Phil said, shrugging. The woman noticed Dan staring and looked at him, then her eyes shifted over to Phil, who had his arm around Dan's shoulders. She sighed and looked away, excusing herself from the table and walking away. "Shit," Phil muttered, getting to his feet and following her. Dan frowned, but stayed sitting down, watching Phil go over to her.

"Alice. Are you okay?" Phil asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Although he'd never felt any real feelings of love towards Alice, they had still been friends since they were kids and he didn't want to make her upset. "I'm fine, Phil." she muttered, turning round to look at him. "I just... I didn't expect you to be here with anyone." Phil frowned at this. "Really? I mean... you're engaged. Why do you care if I'm here with someone? Do you not want me to be happy or something?" Phil said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly? Honestly, I don't want you to be happy. Because you broke my heart. You were out picking up twinks in bars while I was planning our wedding!" She said, raising her voice. Phil blushed and shushed her. "Look, I'm sorry. We can talk later, okay? Let's just not do this right now. We'll grab a drink in the bar after the party, okay?" Phil said cautiously. "Okay, fine..." Alice said, sighing and going back to her seat.

Phil groaned, running a hand through his hair before going to sit back down next to Dan. He told Dan what had happened and Dan pouted, smoothing down Phil's hair. "It's okay. Here, have another drink." Dan said, pouring Phil another glass of champagne. He smiled and kissed Phil's cheek. Phil smiled gratefully, having another few drinks while they waited for their food. The party went on well into the night, everyone was dancing and drinking. Dan and Phil stayed in their seats for most of the night, chatting with Phil's parents and brother and the occasional relative or family friend coming up to congratulate the happy couple, or Phil and Martyn on throwing such a great party or to tell Phil he and Dan made a very cute couple.

Around midnight people started to leave, either going to their hotels rooms or making their ways home. Once they'd said goodbye to Phil's parents, Phil said he was going to go and meet Alice and gave Dan the room key. Dan reluctantly took it and went up to their room, not feeling too thrilled that Phil was going to go and drunkenly talk to the beautiful woman he had almost married. He sighed and flopped down on the hotel bed, turning on the TV. Dan got bored of waiting for Phil and grabbed a few drinks from the room's mini bar, deciding he might as well get drunk. It was almost two hours later when Phil returned. He was pretty drunk too – he'd gotten through several bottles of champagne at the party and he and Alice had drank a fair bit of wine.

"Finally." Dan mumbled, sitting up as the door opened and Phil stumbled in. Dan pulled Phil in when he was close enough and kissed him. "How'd it go?" he asked, pulling away and frowning. He slowly let go of Phil, noticing the obvious lipstick marks on his neck and smudged around his mouth. "Did you kiss her?" he asked angrily. Phil shrugged, wiping at his mouth. "Yeah. She started it. I dunno, I had a lot to drink." he said, casually. Dan stared at him incredulously. "What the fuck! How could you?" he shouted. Phil jumped at Dan's raised voice. "How could I what? Oh, you can get pissed at me for kissing someone but when I get mad at you for fucking someone else I'm being unreasonable?" Phil said, suddenly defensive. Dan stared back at him, biting his lip. "I... I don't know." he said quietly. "I thought we weren't gonna see other people?"

"When the fuck did we agree on that, Dan? Because I didn't get the memo." Phil said, getting angry now. "It's the same old shit with you. You don't like to share." Phil muttered, turning away and going into the bathroom. "I-I'm sorry." Dan mumbled, reminding himself that him and Phil _weren't_ together, they were just pretending. He felt tears in his eyes and shook his head, wiping them away quickly. He was being ridiculous. He'd never wanted to be in a relationship before. He _hated_ relationships. But... he also loved Phil. Dan shook his head again, putting his head in his hands. He didn't love Phil. He liked him, in possibly more than just in the sexual way he had intended, but he didn't love him. Phil came back into the room, crossing over to his side of the bed and turning the TV off on the way. "I'm going to bed. I've got a headache." Phil muttered, undressing and putting on some pyjamas before getting into bed.

Dan sighed heavily and finished his drink before getting undressed too and crawling into bed. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Phil, who was facing away from him. Phil didn't say anything. His head was buzzing – he didn't know what to think about the evening's events. Alice had told Phil she still loved him. She'd told Phil that Dan was clearly just a rebound - "The kid's eighteen years old for Christ's sake" - and that she was willing to give him a second chance. Part of Phil's mind thought that she was right. He and Dan obviously didn't have a future together. He sighed as he felt Dan nuzzling into him from behind. "Dan..." he muttered, but Dan just whined, wanting someone to cuddle. Phil sighed and put an arm round him. "I didn't mean to annoy you." Dan mumbled. "I just... I get jealous easily I guess." he sighed, pressing his face into Phil's neck. "I know." Phil said quietly, and although his mind was still working at a hundred miles an hour, it was nice to have Dan cuddled into his chest.

They both slept in late the next morning, as they didn't get to bed until around 3am. They were staying for an extra night as Phil's parents wanted to take them out to dinner tonight so they didn't have to rush to check out. When they did wake up, neither of them brought up last night's argument. They just lay in bed together cuddling until Phil finally summoned up the energy to get out of bed and take a shower. "What do you want to do today? We've got all afternoon to kill." Phil said as he picked out some clothes. Dan just shrugged. "Are there any good shops around?" he asked, yawning and rolling over to face Phil. "Not really." Phil chuckled, looking over at him and smiling. He always looked so cute when he was all sleepy. "Hey, it's your birthday next month isn't it?" Phil asked, trying to sound casual. Dan grinned. "Yes it is, on the eleventh. Why?" he asked. "No reason." Phil said, blowing him a kiss before going into the bathroom. Dan chuckled as he left the room, going over to his suitcase and picking out some clean clothes for the day.

They ended up sitting in bed, drinking wine they ordered from room service and watching cartoons most of the day. Martyn and Cornelia knocked on their door mid-afternoon to ask if they wanted to go for a walk. Dan answered it in his boxers, unsteady on his feet, and told them that he and Phil were busy but thanks anyway. He tottered back over to the bed, crawling over to Phil and nuzzling into his side, nestling himself under Phil's arm. They were still slightly tipsy when they met up with Phil's parents for dinner. Thankfully, because there were six of them, Martyn had to drive them to the restaurant instead of Phil, because his car had six seats, so Phil didn't have to tell anyone he'd been drinking. No one noticed anyway.

They had a great time at dinner, Phil's mum had already spent most of the party yesterday fawning over Dan and how lucky Phil was, and Dan got on well with Phil's dad as well. Dan got to tell the story of how they supposedly got together again, this time adding even more details. Phil just watched Dan tell the fake story with a smile. He couldn't help but think back to their argument yesterday, and wonder if Dan would ever actually want to be in a relationship, and if or when he did, would he want to be with Phil? Or was Phil just some weird cash machine in Dan's eyes – except that you had to sleep with the cash machine before you could get any money from it. He sighed and distracted himself with his food, letting Dan tell his story.


	10. Chapter 10

' _We're going out tonight. Part 1 of your birthday treats. Be ready by 9, wear something nice – smart/casual xxxx'_

Dan looked down at the text from Phil. He was horrendously hungover and was on a horrible comedown but he still smiled at the message, wondering what Phil had planned. Since getting back home after their weekend up north, Dan had soon got back to his usual ways – drinking and getting high most nights. He was getting on with his friends fine now – Dan put his negative feelings towards them down to some kind of paranoia. He felt better than ever to be honest, especially because since going clean for a couple of weeks the drugs he took had more of an effect than usual because his body wasn't so used to it. He hadn't seen Phil as much as he would've liked, because Phil was so swamped with work. That just made the news that he was seeing Phil tonight all the better. He was also excited that this was only part one of his birthday treats. His birthday wasn't for another – he checked the date on his phone – seven days, and he wondered how many installations of gifts he was going to get from Phil.

Phil knocked on Dan's door at dead on nine o'clock. He was holding a huge bouquet of flowers and a bottle of Dan's favourite wine. He was wearing a perfectly fitted navy blue button up shirt, black jeans and smart shoes. "Hey baby." Phil grinned, handing the gifts over to Dan before kissing his cheek. "Holy shit. Thank you." Dan said, taken slightly by surprise. "Wow, this is lovely. You look great." he smiled. "Thank you, so do you." Phil smiled, stepping inside. Dan was wearing his tightest black jeans, black boots and a new white shirt with moths printed all over it that Phil had bought him. "Thanks. I'm nearly ready, just give me a second." he said, disappearing into his bedroom to get his stuff together and finish doing his hair. Phil put the flowers in water while he was waiting for Dan, trying to arrange them in a nice way in a vase.

"So, where are we going?" Dan asked once he was ready. "It's just a little something I organised." Phil shrugged, leading him out the door and downstairs to where a chauffeur-driven car was waiting. The "little something" Phil organised turned out to be a huge party. He'd rented out the whole of one of Dan's favourite clubs and invited basically everyone Dan knew. He'd had to do a lot of discretely talking to Dan's friends about it to get the guest list together. "Holy shit. This is incredible!" Dan said as he looked around, taking everything in. Phil grinned at Dan's reaction, kissing the top of his head. "I copied all of your music and gave it to the DJ so he'll only be playing your favourite songs tonight. All of your friends are here, no one who's not on the guest list is gonna be making an appearance, and... well, I'll show you." Phil said, pulling Dan towards the bar. "Can I get two Dan Howells, please?" Phil asked the bartender with a smirk, who grinned and nodded. Dan looked confused. "I got them to name a drink after you." Phil explained as the bartender put two glasses on the bar. "It's vodka, absinthe and red bull. Your signature drink." Phil said, kissing Dan before taking a sip of his drink. "Holy shit. No way!" Dan said, gulping the drink down. He always downed two of these at the start of any night out to get him started off. "This is so cool!" he shouted over the music, finishing the drink before pulling Phil onto the dancefloor.

He had absolutely no idea how many drinks he had, or how much coke or MDMA he had done, but Dan was having the absolute time of his life. He was surrounded by all his friends and his favourite music was playing and he couldn't stop grinning. He located Phil, who was stood at the bar, and practically jumped on top of him, wrapping his arms around Phil and kissing him hard. "You're amazing. This is the best night ever." Dan said breathlessly, kissing Phil's cheeks repeatedly. "I love you." he said before disappearing onto the dancefloor again. Phil froze at the words, taking a moment to process them. By the time he opened his mouth Dan was out of sight. He frowned, trying to brush it off as he ordered another drink.

For the last hour of the party Dan and Phil were sat together in a little private booth, ignoring anyone who came near them or tried to interact with them. They were both so drunk they could hardly stand. Dan was sitting astride Phil's lap, draped over him, lazily making out with him and kissing his neck. "You're so good to me, Daddy." Dan murmured against Phil's ear. "I can't wait 'til we get home, can't wait for you to fuck me." he moaned softly. Phil grinned drunkenly, pressing his face into Dan's neck. "God, you're incredible." Phil giggled. By the time the party finished and everyone went home they were both still more drunk, and despite all Dan's dirty talking they were both way too drunk and tired to even remember they had planned on fucking. Instead they stopped at a McDonald's drive-thru and crawled straight into Dan's bed when they got back to Dan's flat. "You're so amazing. Why are you so amazing?" Dan mumbled as he clumsily pulled Phil closer and tugged the blankets up over both their heads. Phil just laughed drunkenly, soon drifting off to sleep.

Dan spent most of the next morning vomiting. He'd drank too many Dan Howells last night – the novelty of having a drink named after him not wearing off. "Well, I never knew that absinthe could turn your vomit green." Dan said as he shuffled into the kitchen where Phil was making coffee, looking just as dishevelled as Dan. "Lovely." Phil said, turning round to look at him. "Coffee?" he offered and Dan quickly shook his head. The idea of putting anything that wasn't water in his mouth right now was enough to make his stomach turn. "Did you enjoy last night?" Phil asked and Dan nodded, gulping down half a pint of water. "Yeah, it was so much fun. Thank you, you're the best." Dan smiled, leaning against the counter. Phil chuckled. "Well, the second part of your present should be here this afternoon. Then tomorrow we leave for part three." Phil grinned.

"Seriously? Holy shit. That all sounds very mysterious." Dan giggled. "Can you give me a hint to what it is?" he asked hopefully, but Phil just shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It's a surprise." he chuckled, kissing Dan's head. "Anyway, part two should be here in-" Phil checked the time, "About two hours. Why don't you shower and get up while you wait?" he smiled sweetly. Dan nodded, downing another glass of water before planting a kiss on Phil's cheek and getting into the shower. They were both lounging on the sofa watching trashy daytime TV when Phil got a phone call. "Hello? Oh, great, thanks. We'll be down in a moment." Phil said before hanging up, grabbing Dan's hand. "Your present's here." he grinned, leading Dan downstairs, covering his eyes as they stepped out of the lift. Phil gently guided him outside into the parking lot before letting him see, watching Dan's reaction excitedly.

Dan opened his eyes and they immediately landed upon the car right in front of him. "What? Phil, holy shit is- is that a fucking Lamborghini?" Dan said, wide-eyed. "Yes it is, and it's all yours." Phil said, putting an arm around him. "Holy fuck, you are incredible." Dan said, pulling Phil into a tight hug. "But," Phil said quickly, turning Dan's head to face him. "This is on the condition that you _promise_ me you'll _never_ drive it drunk or high. You promise?" he asked and Dan nodded quickly, kissing Phil softly. "I promise." he said. "Good. You want to go for a spin then?" Phil smiled and Dan nodded, jumping into the driver's seat. Dan drove quickly and recklessly, which didn't surprise Phil at all, and he gave up telling Dan to slow down and be careful after a few blocks.

"Shit, it feels so good to be driving again. Where do you want to go?" Dan asked, looking over at Phil. "It's up to you." Phil grinned. They ended up driving aimlessly for several hours, Dan loving the feeling of being on the road again, and Phil happy to just let Dan do as he pleased. They finally stopped somewhere on the outskirts of the city when the sun was going down. Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. "Thank you." he said, hooking his fingers under Phil's chin and pulling him closer so he could kiss him. "You're incredible." he said, and Phil blushed a little. "Don't be silly. Any guy would be a fool not to spoil the hell out of you." Phil said with a soft smile, pulling Dan closer and kissing him again.

Dan crawled over to the passenger side as gracefully as he could, straddling Phil's hips and smirking at him, kissing him softly then trailing his lips down Phil's neck. "Best thing about having a car..." Dan said, glancing up at Phil, "Is that we get to bang in it." he chuckled, grinding against Phil's hips teasingly. Phil watched him breathlessly, kissing him again. Dan started to palm Phil through his jeans, wanting him right now. "Is this gonna work?" Phil asked, pausing as he looked up at Dan. They were both tall and very long-legged with not a whole lot of co-ordination between them. "Yeah. Probably." Dan shrugged. He struggled for a minute as he tried to get his jeans off, bumping his head on the roof of the car but recovering quickly. "Shut up." Dan giggled as Phil was still laughing at him. "I'm sorry. You're still very sexy. You're just such an idiot." Phil grinned, kissing Dan again to stop himself laughing.

Dan chuckled, shaking his head as he lowered himself onto Phil's cock, biting his lip as he slowly moved his hips down. Phil soon stopped laughing and he let out a low moan, watching Dan's face. "Mm, fuck." Dan groaned quietly, starting to move slowly. It was still a little awkward and there wasn't much space, and Phil started laughing again despite his best efforts not to. "Shut up, just... adjust your seat. How do you make this thing recline?" Dan said, leaning over to see what he was doing as he tried to adjust the position of the seat. "You know you're really good at setting the mood." Phil joked, watching Dan. Dan hit his arm lightly. "Shut up." he pouted. "I knew I should've bought you a car with a back seat." Phil said, rolling his eyes.

"Right, I got it!" Dan said, managing to get Phil's seat to recline back. "Ready?" Dan said as he fixed his hair. "I've been in your ass for five minutes already Dan, yes I'm ready." Phil said, rolling his eyes. "Jesus Christ. I thought this would be romantic, with the sun setting and everything." Dan said, repositioning himself and starting to move his hips again. "I still think it's nice." Phil said softly with a gentle laugh, pulling Dan in for a kiss. "Fuck, that's better." Dan murmured, starting to ride Phil, increasing his speed. "Oh, god. Yeah." Phil moaned softly. The car was soon rocking as they fucked, Phil gripping tightly onto Dan's hips. "Oh god. Yes, baby. Faster." Phil groaned, throwing his head back against the seat. "Shit. Phil, I'm close." Dan groaned, gripping onto Phil's shoulders, adjusting his hips so that Phil was suddenly hitting his prostate. "Oh, fuck!" Dan cried out, coming just moments later, all over his own shirt. "Dan, oh my god, don't stop." Phil whispered, digging his nails into Dan's hips, making sure he kept moving, and he came inside Dan a few moments later, moaning.

"Shit. That turned out better than I expected." Dan said breathlessly, giggling. He pulled off of Phil and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, shit." he mumbled as he looked down at his black shirt which was now covered in a very conspicuous cum stain. Phil laughed, shaking his head. "Here. You can have my jumper." he said, helping Dan off with his shirt then taking off his jumper, handing it to Dan. "Thanks." Dan smiled, crawling off of Phil's lap and back into the driver's seat, pulling his jeans on. Phil pulled his boxers and his jeans back up, doing up his belt. "Well. That was much more difficult than they make it look in the movies." Dan concluded. Phil laughed, adjusting his seat back into an upright position. "That's because usually in the movies it's not two lanky, six foot tall guys fucking." Phil pointed out, opening his window a little as the car was hot from their body heat. "True." Dan said, leaning back in his seat, not ready to drive home just yet. The sun had long ago gone down now and there were a few stars starting to appear. Phil smiled, pointing out the only three star constellations he knew the names of from when he attended an astrology 101 lecture when he was at university.

They drove back to Dan's about an hour later. "So, I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow morning, for part three." Phil smiled as they got out of the car. "I'll be here about 10am, okay? You're gonna need to pack, I've made a list of everything you're gonna need, plus, you know, the obvious things like underwear and shampoo that you'd normally need. We'll be away for five days." Phil smiled, kissing his nose. "See you bright and early tomorrow." he said, turning away towards his own car. Dan grabbed his arm and pulled him back, pulling Phil into a proper kiss. "Thank you again. See you tomorrow." Dan said, blowing Phil one last kiss before going inside.

Dan packed everything he needed plus everything on Phil's list, which included swimming trunks and various other things. He was feeling excited, but also impatient, wanting to know what this surprise was going to be. He went to bed with a grin on his face, and spent the whole car journey to their mystery destination bugging Phil and trying to find out where they were going.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a two hour drive to their destination. On the way Phil eventually gave in, telling Dan he had rented a party mansion for him and his friends. Phil told Dan to close his eyes as they neared. "You're gonna like this. I know you'll love the architecture." Phil grinned as he got out of the car and moved over to open Dan's door and help him out, leading him up the drive. "Okay. You can look." Phil said and Dan uncovered his eyes. "I've rented this out for five days, and I've invited all your friends. They'll all be here tonight." Dan's eyes widened as he looked up at the huge house, grinning. "Oh my god, this is amazing!" Dan said, following Phil in as he unlocked the door. "Come on, I'll take you on a tour." Phil said, taking Dan's hand. The house was large and sprawling, with huge bedrooms and a massive swimming pool with a hot tub and sauna.

Dan grinned as Phil showed him around. "Thank you so much. I didn't think your presents could get any better." he said, kissing Phil. "And, as we're the first ones here we get free pick of the bedrooms. We could have the big master bedroom, or..." Phil lead him inside and upstairs. "We can sleep in the secret room behind this bookcase." Phil said, pushing gently on one of the shelves and the door opened slowly. "No way. No fucking way." Dan said, eyes wide as he stepped in. "We're sleeping in here. No question." Dan said, sitting down on the bed and looking around. "You're the best." he said, pulling Phil into a kiss. "Don't you wanna see the rest of the house?" Phil asked and Dan shook his head. "It can wait until after you fuck me." he mumbled against Phil's neck, pulling him onto the bed. Phil grinned, wasting no time in undressing them both.

Once Phil had finished showing him around they went for a dip in the pool then sat sipping cocktails in the hot tub. "This is so perfect." Dan grinned, putting his head on Phil's shoulder. "I'm glad you think so. We're gonna have a big party tonight." Phil smiled, kissing the top of Dan's head. They eventually got out of the hot tub and got dressed ready for everyone to arrive and for the party to start. He and Phil had got through a lot of cocktails, so they were already a little drunk by the time Dan's friends started to arrive. Dan greeted them all enthusiastically, hugging them and kissing their faces and thanking them for coming, fixing everyone up with drinks and putting some music on.

Everyone chose their rooms and dropped off their stuff, before coming back downstairs into the huge room purpose-built for parties, playing some drinking games and getting high. As the night went on things got more crazy, the music got louder, everyone got more and more wasted. Jake appeared suddenly at Dan's elbow as Dan was pouring himself a new drink, pushing a bag of coke into his chest. "Happy birthday cutie." he grinned. Dan looked down, seeing that the bag had a little bow tied around the top. "Thanks." he giggled, kissing Jake's cheek.

"It's the purest stuff I could get without, like, leaving the country. Hope you appreciate it." Jake said, grabbing his hand. "Now let's take some." he said, pulling Dan over to the bar. Dan set them out a few lines each, and rolled up a £50 note, snorting the white powder. A spaced out grin spread across his face as he looked up at Jake, giggling. "Fuck. That's good. That's like, pure." he grinned and Jake nodded. "Good. It cost enough." he said, reaching under the bar and finding a few bottles of expensive spirits. Dan called Phil over too and they did shots together – a _lot_ of shots. Everyone was getting really loud and Phil suggested they slip away for a bit. He pulled Dan up to their bedroom, opening his suitcase and pulling out a bag of weed, and some pre-rolled blunts. "What do you say we hot box the en suite?" he suggested, handing Dan a blunt. "You're a genius, Lester." Dan said, grabbing his lighter. Phil grabbed the rest of the weed and they locked themselves in the little bathroom. Phil fiddled around with the lights while Dan lit up, dimming them and changing the colours until the whole room was bathed in a pale pink glow.

An hour later they were both sat in the empty bathtub in their boxers, Dan sat between Phil's legs, giggling at nothing in particular. The only evidence of the party downstairs was the faint thump coming from the speakers. Phil grinned as he lit another blunt and took a drag, blowing the smoke into Dan's face. "Hey," Dan laughed, turning round to kneel between Phil's legs, facing him. "Meanie." he said. Phil didn't reply, just took another deep inhale from the blunt in his hand then kissed Dan, blowing the smoke into his mouth. Dan laughed, kissing Phil hard, tangling a hand in his hair. When they pulled away the smoke drifted out of both their grinning mouths.

Dan smiled, taking the blunt out of Phil's hand and taking a drag. "You look so hot like this." Dan murmured as he handed it back then exhaled, looking Phil up and down. His freshly dyed black hair was all over the place, sticking up at the back, but it looked good. His pale torso was lightly toned, moles scattered over his arms, shoulders and chest against the soft, clear pale skin. His arms were resting on each side of the bathtub, blunt in one hand, held loosely between two long, slim, nimble fingers, smoke drifting from it. Even when Phil wasn't aroused there was a considerable bulge in his boxers, which in typical Phil fashion were bright orange and had Mario on them. Phil's long pale legs were stretching to the end of the bath, spread apart to accommodate for Dan sat between them. "You're so beautiful." Dan said softly, kissing Phil again, slowly. Phil smiled a little, running a hand through Dan's hair. "Thanks gorgeous." he said, looking Dan right in the eye.

His big round chocolate brown eyes were dilated from all the coke he'd done tonight. The boy looked so pretty with his smooth creamy skin bathed in the pink light that illuminated them both. Phil opened his mouth then closed it again. "I'm glad I found you." he said quietly after a moment. Dan smiled, kissing his cheek. "Me too." he said before taking one last drag of the joint which was almost burnt out. "You ready to go back to the party?" he asked, stretching. "Not as ready as I am to stay in here with you." Phil said, grabbing Dan's hips and pulling him closer with a grin. Dan giggled, burying his face in the crook of Phil's neck, kissing gently at the soft pale skin. "Hmm, come on." Dan sighed after a few moments, getting to his feet and pulling Phil up too. "You paid a lot of money for us to stay here, let's get our money's worth." Dan smiled, pulling his clothes back on and fixing his hair. The party was still in full swing when they went downstairs, and Dan got them each a strong drink. They were both still high as hell, and hardly left each other's side the rest of the night, playing drinking games with everyone. They didn't make it back to their bedroom, just passed out on a sofa together, Dan's head in Phil's lap.

"Oh my god. Oh jesus..." Dan mumbled as he opened his eyes, groaning as the daylight hit them, his head pounding. Phil laughed softly at his reaction, although his head was in agony too. "It's okay babe." Phil said, kissing Dan's forehead and moving him out the way so he could get them some water and some painkillers. There were a few people already up and in the kitchen, Jake among them. Phil forced a smile, although he still didn't like Jake. He always gave Phil this infuriatingly smug smile whenever they saw each other. He brought Dan the water and painkillers then they both shuffled up to bed, getting a few more hours of sleep in their comfy bed and sharing a blunt before they could face going downstairs to get some breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

It was cold and windy the rest of the day, so they spent most of it sat inside, playing card games and drinking. They were all already drunk by the time the evening came around, especially Dan. He grinned as he cuddled into Phil's side, curling up and pressing his face into the crook of Phil's neck, kissing the pale skin softly. He was past caring that he was in full view of all his friends. He felt Phil try to pull him away gently and he whined. "Daddy..." he murmured, soft enough that only Phil could hear him. A light blush spread across Phil's face. "Let's get you some fresh air." he said, standing up and pulling Dan after him.

Dan stumbled along behind him, smirking. Once they'd left the room Phil pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly before pulling Dan upstairs into their bedroom. "Such a naughty boy." he murmured, pressing Dan against the closed door. "What would your friends say if they knew what a dirty whore you were, Dan?" Phil growled into his ear, pushing his thigh between Dan's legs. He could feel Dan's hardening cock even through the layers of clothing separating them. Dan moaned just at the slight contact to his cock, instinctively trying to grind down against it. Phil chuckled, a noise that made the hairs on the back of Dan's neck stand up. "Strip." Phil commanded simply, palming his own cock through his trousers as he watched Dan scramble to get undressed. "Do you need stretching?" he asked. Once Dan shook his head Phil pulled his cock out of his jeans, keeping the rest of his clothes on.

His strong hands gripped Dan's thighs, lifting him up and guiding Dan to wrap his legs around Phil's waist, leaning Dan against the wall and using one hand to help push his cock into Dan slowly, moaning at how tight he was. "Mm, baby..." Phil murmured, pressing his lips against Dan's as he started to fuck him. He kissed Dan needily and messily, all teeth and tongue. Dan tasted like rum and strawberries. "Oh god, yes... fill me up Daddy, please." Dan moaned loudly, into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Phil's shoulders, his nails digging into Phil's back. Phil tightened his grip and carried Dan away from the wall, throwing him down onto the bed and grinning at him. He wasted no time in getting back to fucking Dan, watching as he moaned loudly under Phil. "You're so pretty when you moan." Phil said, kissing Dan's neck, leaving hickeys littered over the area, marking him up. Dan was whimpering as Phil sped up, finding his prostate. He started stroking his own cock, writhing and bucking his hips desperately, clearly close.

Phil smirked, pounding relentlessly into him. Within minutes Dan lost it, crying out in pleasure as he came all over his stomach, his face one of utter bliss as he rode out his orgasm, clenching around Phil. Phil came inside him soon after, his jaw dropping open as his climax hit him, gripping tightly at Dan's hips, holding him in place as his cock twitched and pulsed inside Dan, spurting his hot cum into him. "Daddy..." Dan moaned out softly, slumping back against the mattress, his bones feeling as though they'd turned to jelly. "Thank you..." he murmured, his fingers weaving into Phil's hair and pulling him close for a clumsy kiss, both of them panting, little aftershocks of their orgasms rolling through their bodies. Phil smirked and pulled out slowly, flopping onto the bed next to Dan and pulling him close, covering his face and neck and chest in kisses. "God, you're amazing." Phil said breathlessly.

Once they'd both collected and composed themselves Phil cleaned up Dan's stomach with a damp cloth. They got dressed and went downstairs, although Dan's messy hair and the hickeys turning a reddish-purple over his neck and jaw were a dead giveaway. They got themselves fresh drinks and sat back down with everyone else. Dan just smiled sweetly when Jake asked where they had been. Phil chuckled, wrapping an arm round Dan's waist and kissing his temple. In any other situation he'd blush and say they'd just gone to get some air, but he enjoyed seeing the obvious look of jealousy that crossed Jake's usually smug face. Jake narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what Phil was doing. He was going to say something but Dan and Phil were kissing and all he could do was watch, infuriated. "Come on, let's make this a proper party." Dan said once Phil pulled away, turning on some music and pouring out shots for everyone.

"Hey, Dan. You want a tab?" Ben asked, offering Phil a tab of LSD with a grin. Dan hesitated, not wanting a repeat of last time. "I'll take one." he heard Phil say, and at that Dan agreed too, taking one. As long as Phil was with him, he'd be okay. They took it together then went outside. They were both already embarrassingly drunk, hardly able to stand even with the support of each other. Dan felt it kick in before Phil did, and he felt incredible. It was all bright colours and relaxing sounds and the feeling of Phil's hand in his. He grinned, pulling Phil close and holding onto him tightly. By now Phil was feeling it too, laughing as he pulled Dan close. He lost track of time, wrapped in Phil's arms, gently swaying together. It was several hours later when they finally went back inside, starting to come down. "You're so amazing." Dan mumbled into Phil's neck when they finally stumbled up to their bed later. He was totally out of it, having been carried up to their room by Phil. "I know baby. Go to sleep." Phil mumbled with a sleepy smile.

"I'm glad we didn't have a repeat of the last time you took LSD last night." Ben commented the next morning as they all sat crowded around the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Dan and Phil both immediately looked up at Ben, Dan glaring at him. "What happened last time?" Phil asked Ben. "Nothing, I just had a bad trip..." Dan mumbled but Ben interrupted. "Bad trip? You fucking trashed your whole apartment." he said with a laugh. Phil looked around at Dan, eyes wide. "When was this?" he asked, and Ben answered for him again. "Like last month. While you were in LA. Did Dan not tell you?" he said, and Dan groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Dan? Why didn't you tell me?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head. "Let's not have this conversation now." he muttered. Phil sighed and nodded, getting up and disappearing upstairs. The rest of the table was quiet, everyone staring at Dan. "Thanks, you prick." Dan muttered to Ben, following after Phil a few moments later. "I'm sorry." he said as soon as he caught up with Phil. "I just didn't want to worry you while you were away. It wasn't a big deal, honestly." he said, following Phil into their room and closing the door behind them. Phil sat down on their bed, looking up at Dan. "Tell me what happened." he said simply.

"I told you, I just had a bad trip..." he muttered, and Phil shook his head. "Tell me what happened the whole time I was away. I knew there was something you weren't telling me." he said, his face blank. Dan sighed, leaning back against the door and running his hands over his face. "I just... I'm sorry." he mumbled, tears welling up behind his closed eyelids. He ended up telling Phil everything, from passing out in the toilet cubicle of a club to going into hospital and being admitted to rehab. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but you were busy with work and everything and I didn't want to bother you. I'm already more trouble than I'm worth, I didn't want to worry you any more than I had to." Dan mumbled, sniffing and wiping the tears from his face.

Phil shook his head, beckoning Dan towards him and pulling him close. "You're not more trouble than you're worth. Don't say that. I just don't want you to hide things from me." he said gently, rubbing Dan's back as Dan started to cry quietly. "I didn't want you to think I had a problem, because I don't. I have it under control. I just... I don't know, I was kind of depressed while you were away and my friends didn't seem to want anything to do with me." he said, his frame quivering with each sob. "I was worried you might not want anything to do with me either if you found out. I hated lying to you. All I wanted to do was talk it over with you but I was scared." he mumbled.

Phil shushed him gently, doing his best to calm Dan down. "You don't need to be scared. I want you to tell me about these things from now on, okay? I mean, I hope nothing like that happens again. But promise me you won't hide anything from me like that again?" he murmured and Dan nodded. "Promise." he said, his voice muffled as his face was buried in Phil's shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Dan eventually headed back downstairs to join his friends once he'd calmed down a bit. Phil kissed his forehead gently and said he was going to shower and get changed. Dan went into the kitchen to make himself a drink, hearing everyone else in the living room next door. He heard someone clearing their throat and looked around to see Jake in the doorway. "Hey... is everything okay?" he asked Dan softly. Dan sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I think so." he said uncertainly, taking a gulp of his drink. Jake nodded, moving closer to Dan, patting his back gently. "What did Phil say?"

"He wasn't mad... he was just upset that I didn't tell him about it at the time. Which I guess is fair enough, considering I could've died." he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"So? You don't have to tell him everything. You're not even really dating." Jake said, frowning. "I'm sure there's plenty of things he doesn't tell you." he said, finishing his own drink and turning to pour himself another. Dan frowned. "Really? You think so?" he said worriedly. Jake shrugged. "Probably. He's away a lot for work. I wouldn't be surprised."

Dan didn't say anything, just left the kitchen quietly to go and sit with his friends.

By the time Phil came downstairs after his shower, Dan was two drinks and four shots drunker than he already had been. Phil sat down next to Dan, putting an arm round him. Jake was sitting on the other side of Dan, much too close for Phil's liking. "You okay?" he asked Dan softly, and Dan nodded with a dazed smile. Phil sighed and sat back. He didn't really know what he was feeling at the moment. He was angry for a start, but mostly angry at himself. As much as he hated it, the part of what had happened to Dan while he'd been away that annoyed him most was the fact that Dan had fucked someone else. He knew he should be much more concerned with the fact Dan had almost died and had gone to rehab, but that wasn't what was most upsetting to him.

He sighed and sipped his drink, looking around the room. He didn't feel much like partying today, in fact what he really wanted to do was go home. He couldn't help thinking more and more by the moment that Dan was more trouble than he was worth. He caused Phil way too much stress and worry and he was still concerned about getting too attached. He couldn't go home, though. He had paid a lot of money for this house and tomorrow was Dan's birthday. He had to at least pretend he was having a good time. He decided for tonight the best thing was just to get hammered and force himself to have some fun.

They played some drinking games and by the time it was dark outside Phil was drunk enough to be laughing and dancing and doing shots. He hadn't noticed that Dan had disappeared upstairs with Jake after having one too many cocktails and crying on Jake. Phil had a great time with the rest of Dan's friends, singing and dancing and forgetting about everything. Phil eventually headed up to bed about 3am when everyone else turned in. He didn't realise until then that Dan wasn't around. He figured he'd gone to bed already and went to their bedroom, turning on the light. Dan was indeed already in bed, but Jake was there too, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jake jumped when Phil opened the door, looking round at him. "Oh. Hi." he said bluntly, glancing back at Dan.

"What are you doing in here?" Phil asked, stepping inside.

"Looking after Dan." Jake shrugged. "He had too much to drink and got upset, and you didn't seem that bothered so I've been keeping an eye on him." he said, without looking at Phil.

"Well I'm here now so you can go." Phil said, trying to sound as polite as he possibly could. Jake sighed and stood up. "You're welcome." he said, rolling his eyes and leaving.

Phil crouched down unsteadily next to Dan's face, checking he was okay. He pressed his lips to Dan's gently, and Dan whined and pulled back instinctively. Phil called his name and he opened his eyes slowly, head spinning. He was surprised to see Phil there instead of Jake. "Are you okay?" Phil whispered softly, cupping Dan's cheek. Dan groaned and shook his head. "I feel sick, and there's two of you, and I'm sorry." he mumbled drunkenly. Phil helped him out of the bed and into the bathroom so he could throw up if he needed to. He was still drunk, but seeing Jake and seeing Dan like this had sobered him up somewhat. "What are you sorry for?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bath as Dan knelt next to the toilet bowl. "For not telling you what was happening while you were away." Dan said between deep breaths. Phil was quiet for a moment. "It's okay. You're forgiven." he said softly.

Dan sighed and looked up at Phil, his eyes drifting in and out of focus. "Then why haven't you looked me in the eye since I told you?" he said, his words slurred. Phil opened his mouth and closed it again. "I... I guess it's just a lot to process, Dan." he said, looking down at his hands. "What part?"

"What?"

"Which part is hard to process?"

Phil sighed, rubbing his temple. "All of it, it's-"

"It's 'cause I fucked someone else, isn't it?" Dan said plainly. Phil stared at him worriedly, not knowing what to say.

Dan got to his feet, shaking his head. He left the bathroom and walked out of their bedroom. "Dan, come on. Where are you going?" Phil said, following him out. "Just come to bed." he said, grabbing Dan's arm. "I'm sorry. I don't want it to be... but that's what bothers me most. I know it's stupid and shallow and I should be ashamed, and I am." Phil said, staring pleadingly at Dan. "You could have died and I... that's all I can think about."

"He was the one who came onto me. I passed out halfway through." Dan muttered, pulling his arm out of Phil's grip. Phil froze at his words. "You passed out? And he... did he keep going?" he said quietly.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. All I know is I was sore as hell the next morning." Dan muttered.

"What the fuck. Why didn't you tell me, Dan?"

"I told you. I didn't want to worry you."

"You didn't think to tell me you got raped?" Phil said, raising his voice unintentionally. He was furious, but not at Dan. Dan winced at the last word and stepped back. "What? I didn't." he said, shaking his head.

"You were passed out, and he... Jesus fucking Christ." Phil muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry, Dan."

"Don't say that. That's not what he did." Dan said, still shaking his head slowly. He suddenly turned away, rushing back into their bedroom and through to the bathroom. Phil heard him throwing up a moment later. He went back into their room too, closing the door behind him and went to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Dan uncertainly. He checked his watch, noticing that it was 4am.

"Hey... happy birthday." he said quietly to Dan, who closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fuck off." he muttered, before throwing up again. Phil sighed and went to sit down on their bed, waiting for Dan. He emerged twenty minutes later after profusely brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth out. "I wanna go home." he said simply.

Phil sighed and looked up at him. He wanted to go home too, but he knew Dan would regret it later if they did leave. "I know you do right now. But maybe you should get some sleep and see how you feel when you've sobered up. Please? For me?" he said quietly. He reached out and tried to take Dan's hand but he pulled away from the touch. "Fine." he murmured, going round to the other side of the bed and getting in, facing away from Phil.


	14. Chapter 14

Phil didn't sleep that night. He lay awake, staring at the back of Dan's head, his thoughts racing. He was worried – about Dan, about himself, about work. All he wanted was to reach out to Dan and wrap his arms around the boy's waist, hold him close, but Dan had made it clear he didn't want to be touched. Phil couldn't blame him. He was worried he'd made a huge mistake in what he'd said – calling what had happened to Dan what it was; rape. The thought of Dan, passed out in a grimy club toilet, a stranger looming over him, taking advantage of him... Phil shuddered, shaking his head, unable to bear the thought of poor Dan like that. To him it was clear that wasn't a consensual encounter, but perhaps Dan had thought differently in the moment. Maybe Dan didn't want to dwell on it and wanted to forget it. Maybe what Phil had said had only made things worse. He sighed and turned over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Sleep was impossible right now. He lay there for hours, going over everything Dan had said, feeling more and more responsible with each minute that ticked past. If he hadn't been so stubborn, if he'd just let Dan come to LA with him, that wouldn't have happened. Dan wouldn't have overdosed. They wouldn't have had this argument.

He got up at about 6 am, when sunlight started to filter through the blinds into their bedroom. He pulled on a shirt and padded downstairs into the living room, finding the TV remote and flicking through the channels, although not much was on. He stuck the news on but didn't pay much attention to it, instead finding his phone which he'd left on the coffee table, checking his emails and replying to a few things, desperate for something to occupy his time. After a few hours people started to emerge from their rooms, getting breakfast and showering, complaining about hangovers and drinking coffee. Phil didn't speak to any of them much, still too anxious to make conversation. He got annoyed after a while and headed back upstairs with two mugs of coffee and some toast for Dan.

"Dan..." he murmured softly, putting the mugs and plate down and shaking Dan ever so gently. Dan groaned, trying to swat Phil's hand away, his eyes still shut. "I made you some breakfast. Are you hungry?" Phil said softly, watching as Dan opened one eye slowly. He sighed and opened the other one too when he saw Phil and the smell of coffee hit him. He sat up slowly, wincing, feeling very delicate. Phil smiled hopefully. "Happy birthday." he said tentatively, only earning a scowl from Dan as he picked up his coffee and sipped it carefully. Phil gulped, watching him, feeling terrible. "How are you feeling?" he tried, just wanting to talk to Dan.

"Awful." Dan croaked out, his voice wrecked, presumably from crying and throwing up. Phil nodded, placing a hand on Dan's thigh to test the waters. Dan visibly tensed up, his knuckles going white on the handle of the mug. Phil moved his hand away and straightened up, nodding. "I'm gonna have a shower, okay?" he said and Dan nodded slowly. It took everything Phil had in him to not burst into tears when he locked the bathroom door, feeling at a loss, not knowing what to do to help Dan.

Dan was still sat holding his now empty coffee cup, staring into space when Phil came out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips. Dan hadn't touched the toast, the thought of food was nauseating right now. Phil sat down gently on the other side of the bed. "Talk to me." he whispered, unable to bear the silence from Dan much longer. "What are you thinking?" he asked, desperate to know. Dan was usually easy to read, but Phil couldn't figure him out right now. Dan was closed off to him, refusing to make eye contact.

A soft sigh left Dan's lips as he put his mug aside and rubbed his eyes. Phil waited for Dan to speak with bated breath. "I just don't know how to feel." Dan murmured eventually, his voice straining. Phil nodded but didn't say anything, encouraging Dan to continue. "I think I need some time to come to terms with it." he went on, looking up at Phil. "I'm slowly realising that a lot of things that have happened to me kind of... weren't as consensual as I thought they were. I guess I... just thought it was normal at the time." he said, his lip trembling, tears sparkling in his deep brown eyes. Phil nodded sympathetically, reaching a hand out to touch Dan's arm but deciding against it, instead letting his hand rest on the bed between them. Dan reached out and put his hand on top of Phil's, trying to wipe his eyes without Phil noticing, even though he'd definitely seen the tears.

Dan began recounting a lot of things to Phil, voice shaky. From times at boarding school when he'd been cornered in the showers after PE, to one night stands lying about using protection, to his ex-boyfriend filming him without his knowledge and uploading the video which would go viral. He was teary-eyed as he told Phil about all these things, his hand on Phil's the whole time. Phil was silent but listened intently, nodding slowly and squeezing Dan's hand when he got choked up. He felt particularly guilty as Dan told the last story, about the video he'd seen, had watched countless times.

Dan eventually said all he had to say, feeling exhausted emotionally from bringing up all those memories. "I kind of still want to go home." he said after a few minutes of silence – but this time it was a comforting silence, not cold and stony like earlier. "But I know I'll be annoyed if I do leave early. I don't want to let everyone down." he sighed. "Do what you want, Dan. I won't be mad if you want to leave, it's up to you." Phil said softly.

Dan checked the time. It was mid afternoon by this point. He must have talked for hours – he hadn't even registered how long he'd been speaking. "Maybe I'll have a joint and a couple of drinks and see how I feel." Dan decided, standing up. He took a quick shower then pulled on some shorts and a jumper of Phil's and followed Phil downstairs into the garden to smoke together.

Jake approached them while they were standing outside, grinning and grabbing Dan to give him a hug. Dan tensed up for a second then forcefully pushed Jake away. "Don't do that..." he muttered to Jake, who looked confused. "Just... I don't wanna be touched right now, okay?" Dan said, sounding agitated. Jake didn't say much else, just sloped off and went back inside. Dan took the last few puffs of the joint in his hand and dropped it on the ground, leading Phil back inside. Everyone was already drinking, and they each helped themselves to a glass of the fruity cocktail that someone had already made a big jug of.

Dan got more relaxed the more he drank, and it soon felt like nothing had changed. Dan got closer and more affectionate, even dragging Phil to his feet to dance with him, pulling him close. As the evening went on, Dan's friends started to give him presents, and Phil brought out the cake he'd had made for Dan. It felt like a proper celebration and Dan blew out his nineteen candles and popped open a bottle of expensive champagne. Phil grinned as he watched Dan, glad he seemed happier, more himself. He felt like he could relax too, deciding to let himself get a little tipsy as Dan seemed to be doing fine.

They stayed up until the early hours of the morning, everyone starting to turn in at about 3am. Dan pulled Phil up to their bedroom, keeping him close, stopping every few steps to kiss him, kisses getting more wanting, more urgent as they approached the bedroom. He let himself fall back onto their bed, pulling Phil down with him, holding him close and kissing Phil's neck needily.

"Dan, you okay?" Phil asked gently, frowning. Dan was _very_ drunk, and Phil was worried, sure that Dan wouldn't be doing this if he were sober. Dan nodded, wrapping his legs around Phil's waist. "I'll be even better when you fuck me, Daddy." he purred into Phil's ear. Phil couldn't stop a low groan leaving his throat at Dan's words. His cock twitched in his jeans. He forced himself to focus and pulled back, looking down at Dan. "I don't think that's a good idea." he said, hoping his flushed cheeks and the bulge between his legs weren't giving him away. "Why not?" Dan whined, frowning. His face fell a little. "Do you not... want me?" he said uncertainly.

"Baby, of course I do. Of course I want you, I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret. I know you're a little... fragile right now." Phil said, choosing his words carefully. Dan frowned. "Fragile? I'm not fragile, I'm fine. Why are you being weird? Do you think I'm... damaged or something?" he murmured, voice quiet. Phil shook his head quickly, pushing Dan's hair out of his eyes. "Of course not," he said, looking Dan in his eyes. "I'll fuck you if that's what you want, baby boy." he murmured, just wanting Dan to feel good about himself, feel as beautiful as he was. "You're not damaged. You're perfect. I'm so lucky to have you." he whispered, kissing every inch of Dan's soft pale skin his lips could reach. "I can't believe I get to take care of you, and be there for you, and kiss you and fuck you and make you feel good. I don't know how I got so lucky." he whispered in amazement as he watched Dan, meeting his gaze.

Dan blushed, lacing his fingers into Phil's soft hair, pulling their lips together for a needy kiss. "Please daddy." he murmured, against Phil's lips, his other hand fumbling clumsily with the buttons on Phil's shirt. Phil took over, unbuttoning his shirt with ease and dropping it off the side of bed. "Turn over for me baby." Phil said softly, kissing Dan's cheek. Dan flipped over onto his front and Phil smiled, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and pulling them down. He pressed a kiss to the small of Dan's back, gripping his ass in his fingers and spreading his cheeks apart. He leaned down to spit on Dan's hole, then licked over it teasingly. Dan groaned quietly, closing his eyes. Phil glanced up, watching the back of Dan's head as he licked around his rim, starting off slow. Dan gasped as Phil pushed the tip of his tongue inside, gripping at the sheets.

Phil licked and sucked and tongued at his hole relentlessly until Dan was a shaking mess under him, shorts around his ankles, his jumper riding halfway up his stomach, face stained with a red blush, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. "Daddy," he whimpered out, his face buried in the pillows as Phil pushed a spit-slicked finger inside him. He found Dan's prostate almost immediately, stroking it and making Dan cry out, grinding his leaking cock against the soft sheets under him. Phil lifted his head up to look at Dan, smirking. "Yes, princess?" he said softly, his finger still rubbing his prostate. "G-Gonna come..." Dan choked out, rolling his hips down into the mattress under him. Phil pulled his finger out slowly, making Dan whine.

"You still want my cock baby?" he asked, and Dan nodded eagerly. Phil smiled, getting up off the bed and grabbing some lube from one of his bags. Dan pulled his jumper off and freed himself of his shorts in the meantime. Before he knew it he felt the warm presence of Phil up against him again, straddling his thighs. "Hurry up." Dan whined desperately. "I don't need stretching. Just need you." he whimpered. "If you're sure." Phil nodded, coating his cock in lube. "Spread your cheeks for daddy, princess." he murmured, watching as Dan reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his hole. Phil pushed in slowly, closing his eyes and swearing under his breath. Dan was tight, having only taken one finger and the tip of Phil's tongue in their foreplay. He blinked his eyes open, looking down at Dan. "D-Does that hurt?" he asked softly. Dan nodded. He felt like he was being split in two, and it was making his cock throb. "Yeah. Don't stop." he moaned breathlessly.

Phil grinned at Dan's reply, pushing in the rest of the way and making Dan cry out. "Harder." he whimpered. "Hurt me daddy, please." Dan gasped, his hands shaking as the clawed at the covers under him. Phil smiled fondly. "You know the safeword" he said, before thrusting into Dan roughly, pinning Dan's arms behind his back and using them to keep Dan in place as he fucked him brutally. Dan cried out loudly - Phil pounding his prostate and his cock rubbing against the bed soon became too much for him and he came all over his stomach and the bed covers, moaning and writhing under Phil, clenching around Phil's cock. Phil came soon after, pulling out just in time to shoot his load messily all over Dan's puffy rim. Dan whimpered, his face stained with tears, his hole burning from the stretch. He closed his eyes, exhausted, already asleep by the time Phil collapsed onto the bed next to him moments later. Phil cuddled him close so they were spooning, and he was asleep too moments later.

When Phil woke up the next morning, he breathed a sigh of relief at the realisation they were going home today. It had mostly been a fun week, but he was really ready to take a long break from partying and loud music and late nights. He was getting too old for this lifestyle. He kissed Dan's shoulder gently, nuzzling his nose against the nape of Dan's neck. He smelled of sweat and sex and alcohol. Dan sighed softly, opening his eyes. "Morning." he mumbled, the word punctuated with a whine as he tried to move and he realised how sore he was. "You okay babe?" Phil asked, and Dan just pouted. "Hurts." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Phil said, kissing his cheek gently. "Tell you what, I'll run you a nice hot bath, and I'll get our stuff packed up while you have a soak. Then we can have breakfast and get going. How does that sound?" he suggested, and Dan smiled and nodded. Phil gave him one last kiss and got up and started filling the bath up. He carried Dan into the bathroom and placed him gently in the tub once it was filled and the water was a nice temperature. He started to gather their stuff together, packing things up into each of their suitcases.

Dan felt a bit better after a hot bath, his muscles relaxed, but his ass was still sore and it hurt to walk further than a few steps. Phil picked him up out of the bath when he was done and helped Dan dry off and get dressed in a soft jumper and some tracksuit pants. They joined everyone else for breakfast in the dining room, and hugged all Dan's friends as they left in ones and twos. Eventually they were the only ones left.

"You're so amazing. Thank you." Dan said, moving across the kitchen to hug Phil gently, tucking his head under Phil's chin. Phil smiled, rubbing his back. "Always worth it for my baby boy." he said, kissing the top of Dan's head. Dan sighed contentedly, feeling so safe and warm with Phil's arms wrapped around him. He took a deep breath. "I-I think I love you, Phil."


	15. Chapter 15

Phil frowned and cleared his throat, slowly letting go of Dan and stepping back. "What are you talking about?" he said uncertainly. Dan blushed and turned to walk away, immediately regretting saying anything. Phil grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Dan. I... are you serious?" he asked, searching in Dan's face for any indication that he was joking, anything. Dan felt himself getting choked up and pulled his arm out of Phil's grip. "Shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

Phil shook his head, putting his head in his hands. "Jesus Christ. Yeah. We need to talk about this." he sighed, looking up. "You don't love me, Dan." he said firmly. Dan looked confused. "I-I do. You're sweet to me, and you take care of me, and-"

"No. I fuck you and buy you nice things, Dan. That... That's not love. That's just what we do, that was the arrangement. This isn't... there was never anything else here." Phil interrupted him harshly. "I think you're just... not used to affection, and you're mistaking that for love."

Dan stared up at Phil, his lip trembling, eyes sparkling with tears. "Got it." he whispered, nodding slowly, looking around, suddenly feeling lost and dizzy. "Dan, I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Phil sighed, shaking his head and looking at Dan with pity. The boy was tired and hungover and clearly still feeling quite delicate. "Let's get you home." he said, leading the way out to the car. Dan trailed just behind him, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

The pair spent the whole car journey home in almost complete silence. Dan napped on and off, but only for a little while, too upset to sleep. "I'm sorry." Dan murmured as they approached home, glancing over at Phil. Phil sighed. "Yeah. Uh, do you wanna... come in and we can talk properly about this?" he said, having spent the whole drive thinking about what to do. Dan nodded reluctantly. They soon pulled into Phil's driveway and up to the house, getting out and heading inside. Phil sat him down in the living room and turned to face Dan. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Dan looked nervous and upset, and Phil felt terrible. Dan shook his head. "No, not really." He murmured. "You're the first person I've ever said that to. And I was terrified to tell you. And then you just... go and do that." Dan said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Dan, look... I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't do this. You're nineteen, I'm already pushing way past my usual age range just by having sex with you. I could never date you or be your boyfriend or anything like that. Introducing you to my parents and my colleagues as my boyfriend made me realise that. You're so young – it'd be too weird, and it wouldn't be fair on you. I don't know if I can in good conscience do this with you any more. Cause I'm clearly not what you're looking for, and I can't handle knowing that you want more from me than I'm willing to give you. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you. I'm sorry." Phil sighed.

Dan shook his head desperately, grabbing for Phil's hand. "No. Don't say that. I-I don't mind it, we can just pretend this never happened. I can handle that! Please, I really don't want to break this off." he said quietly. Phil looked at him for a few moments, biting his lip worriedly. "I might consider it if we come up with some new ground rules." he said after a while. "Like what?" Dan asked tentatively.

"Like, we stop hanging out with each others friends and going out to dinner. Basically just see each other for sex, no staying overnight at each other's places." Phil shrugged. Dan gulped, looking up at him. "Oh..." he said very quietly, nodding uncertainly. "Yeah, I... I guess I can do that." he said reluctantly. He hated the idea of spending less time with Phil. Of not waking up cuddled up to Phil's warm torso anymore. But it was still better than not seeing Phil at all. He nodded again and Phil looked surprised but pleased. "You'll do that?" he asked, and Dan nodded once again. "Yeah. That's fine with me." he lied.

"Good." Phil smiled brightly, apparently not picking up on Dan's tone. "Want me to drive you home? I'm sure you're still sore, you should rest up." he said, standing up. Dan didn't speak the rest of the drive home. He really wanted to kiss Phil when he got out of the car at his apartment, but told himself not to. "Thanks for my presents. I had a good time." he said instead, smiling weakly and going upstairs with his suitcase. He crawled straight into bed when he got home, crying softly into his pillows, cursing himself for being so stupid as to tell Phil he loved him. He should have known it wouldn't have ended well.

It was late at night when Phil texted Dan a few days later – nearly half past twelve. Dan had just got home from hanging out with some friends, and he was pretty tired. He wouldn't pass on a chance to see Phil, though. Within half an hour he was knocking on Phil's front door, fixing his hair as he waited. Phil was a little tipsy when he answered the door, a glass of whiskey in his hand, his tie loosened and hair dishevelled. "Hey." he nodded at Dan, stepping back to let him inside. He seemed pretty grumpy. "You can go up to my room, I'll be there in a minute. Undressed, on all fours on the floor." he mumbled, downing the rest of his drink and making a face as it burned on the way down.

He'd just had a strange meeting with an associate over dinner. The associate had made it quite clear that she'd be willing to do business with Phil and give him a good deal if they were to sleep together, and Phil didn't know what to do. Sure, he could quite easily sleep with her – she was very attractive, and the deal would do wonders for the company. He just didn't know how he felt about it morally, and was also worried about what would happen if anyone found out. Phil sighed loudly and put down his empty glass, heading upstairs to the bedroom, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he opened the door. He grinned as he saw Dan obediently on his hands and knees on the carpet, facing the door, his back arched beautifully. "Good boy." he murmured, unbuckling his belt and pulling his cock out of his trousers as he stood directly in front of Dan. "I wanna go rough on you today. Is that okay?" he asked, looking down at Dan.

Dan knelt up and nodded hastily at the question, eagerly wrapping his lips around Phil's cock, sliding his length into the back of his throat and barely flinching. He looked up at Phil with wide eyes, searching for his approval. Phil ran his hands gently through Dan's hair before gripping a handful of it roughly without warning, pulling out then thrusting back into Dan's mouth quickly. He gripped Dan's head in both hands and started to fuck his throat harshly, paying no mind to the gagging boy attached to that glorious mouth and throat, the tears running down his face. Dan could hardly breathe, and drool was running off his chin and down his chest, but he focused on staying still. When Phil finally pulled out after nearly five minutes, Dan gasped for breath, his face red, covered in a mess of drool and Phil's precum.

Phil grinned as he looked down at a gasping Dan. "Dirty little boy." he smirked, spitting in Dan's face and adding to the mess. Dan whimpered softly at the action, feeling utterly humiliated and completely turned on, his cock straining and smearing precum against his stomach. Phil chuckled and went over to his dresser, coming back and handing Dan some wipes and some lube. "Be a good boy, clean yourself up and stretch yourself while I get another drink." he said and Dan nodded, cleaning the mess from his face and chest before coating three fingers in lube and fingering himself open while he waited for Phil to return.

Phil smirked as he walked in with a fresh drink, sitting down on the bed. "No, don't stop." he said when Dan pulled his fingers out. "Face the mirror, put on a show for me. Just tell me if you get close." he murmured. He sipped his drink and watched as Dan shuffled round so Phil could watch Dan fingering himself and see Dan's face in the mirror opposite the end of his bed at the same time. "Perfect." he nodded, slipping his free hand into his trousers and playing with himself absent-mindedly. Dan looked sinfully good, three fingers knuckle-deep in his ass and nudging against his prostate, back arched, his mouth open, lips red and bitten, hair falling in his eyes. He soon got less and less composed, his breath coming out in desperate whimpers and moans. "I'm close! Daddy, I'm close." he cried out, his muscles tensing. "Stop." Phil said, and Dan sighed in relief. He stood up, walking closer to Dan. "Get up, put your hands on the mirror, feet shoulder width apart, ass out." he commanded, taking a few more sips of whiskey before putting the glass down and starting to undress himself. Dan rushed to get into position, up against the mirror.

Phil nodded in approval and picked up the lube, covering his cock in a generous amount and wasting no time in pushing into Dan's slick hole. Dan groaned softly, his breath fogging up the mirror a little. Phil smirked, gripping Dan's hips tightly and starting to fuck into him, his pace quick and steady. Dan gasped as Phil hit his prostate purposefully and skilfully, his knees trembling, eyes fluttering shut. Phil watched Dan's face over his shoulder in the mirror, licking his lips. He slid one hand up Dan's chest to his neck, gripping Dan's throat in his long nimble fingers. "Open your eyes. Want you to watch yourself, baby." Phil murmured into Dan's ear, watching the younger as he blinked his eyes open and looked up at his own reflection, his face turning red as Phil choked him.

Dan moaned loudly as he got close, Phil still pounding mercilessly away inside him, his cock pressing up against the mirror each time one of Phil's thrusts pushed him forward, precum smearing against the smooth surface. "C-Can I come?" Dan choked out, looking at the reflection of Phil's face in the mirror. He nodded once, just in time for Dan to spurt a load of cum all over the mirror, his shuddering orgasm rendering him speechless, just a string of whimpers and moans leaving his mouth. Phil fucked into him a few more times before emptying his load inside Dan, his grip on Dan's neck tightening as he came, then slowly letting go. Dan let his head fall forward against the mirror, gasping for breath.

Phil slowly pulled out, his breathing heavy too. Before Dan knew what he was doing, Phil spread his cheeks apart and leaned down to lick up his own load that was dribbling from Dan's hole. He straightened up and gripped Dan's hair, using it to pull Dan round to face him, and he spat his cum into Dan's mouth. Dan swallowed it gratefully, cheeks flushed with humiliation once again. "Good boy. Now clean up that mirror." he said, using the fistful of Dan's hair he had to force Dan to his knees, at face level with the cum still dripping down the mirror. Dan licked up the mess he'd made on the mirror, swallowing every last drop, forced to watch his own reflection as he debased himself for Phil.

Phil watched him approvingly from the end of the bed, smirking. "Who knew you'd make such a perfect sub. I should be rough on you more often." he said with a grin, patting the bed next to him when Dan turned around. He smiled hopefully and sat down next to Phil on the bed, grinning as Phil kissed the top of his head. "All okay?" he asked, and Dan nodded, leaning his head against Phil's shoulder. "Yeah. Just a little bit wiped." he said truthfully, closing his eyes. Phil smiled fondly, rubbing Dan's back. "You wanna nap for a bit?" he asked, and Dan nodded and stifled a yawn. He crawled up the bed and made himself comfortable among the cushions and pillows. Phil sat next to him, propped up against the pillows, picking up his abandoned drink and sipping slowly. He smiled gently as Dan shuffled a little closer, leaning his head on Phil's lap before falling asleep.

Dan slept for about half an hour and Phil stayed with him, playing around on his phone. He looked down at Dan when he shifted slightly, starting to wake up. Phil smiled and reached down to play with Dan's hair. Dan sighed happily, looking up at Phil. "Hey." he said, sitting up. "Feel better?" Phil asked, putting an arm around Dan's shoulders so they could have a cuddle. Dan nodded and snuggled up to Phil, appreciating the affection but surprised Phil was giving it to him. "Isn't this against our new ground rules?" he said softly.

Phil frowned, looking Dan in the eyes. "I never said that we couldn't cuddle." he shrugged. "Besides, that was quite an intense session. I'd feel bad sending you away without any after care." he said, kissing Dan's temple. "Although it is getting late. I should probably call you a taxi." Phil said, getting up and pulling on some clothes then phoning a local taxi company. Dan sighed, wishing he hadn't said anything. He reluctantly got up off the bed and collected his clothes, pulling them back on. Ten minutes later he was in a car on the way back to his lonely apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Dan started to feel increasingly lonely over the next few weeks as he spent less time with Phil. He still jumped at every opportunity to see him of course, but each time he went away feeling a little more disheartened. After another late evening session with Phil, Dan decided to take a detour and directed the taxi driver into the heart of the town. It was almost midnight on a Friday so the streets were heaving with people as the pubs closed and half of the patrons headed home and the other half made nightclubs, casinos and strip joints their next destination. He directed the driver towards one of his favourite nightclubs – it was a little grimy but they played music he liked and he could always get free drinks as all the bartenders knew him. Plus, it tended to attract a slightly nicer crowd than some of the city's other clubs.

Dan went straight to the front of the queue, smiling and flirting with one of the bouncers he knew and he got let in almost straight away. He slipped inside, ignoring the complaints of the people at the front of the queue. It was busy, and he squeezed through the crowds towards the nearest bar, ordering a double vodka and coke. He hated being in nightclubs sober and he was eager to catch up. It didn't take him long, once he'd downed three doubles he was starting to feel a buzz. He passed a couple of his friends and greeted them enthusiastically, becoming even more enthusiastic when they pulled him into the bathroom to do a few lines of coke. By now he was feeling invincible as he danced with his friends, keeping an eye out for anyone he might like to take home.

It wasn't long before he spotted a man in the crowds – tall and muscular, neatly manicured beard, intricate tattoos snaking up both arms. Dan grinned and caught his eye, quickly slipping away from his friends and towards the man, who smirked when Dan got close to him. They started dancing together, and before he knew it they were making out, pulling each other close, hips grinding together, getting hot and heavy. After a few songs they finally broke apart and the man led them over to one of the bars, ordering them both a couple of shots. The man grinned at him, still a little breathless. "I'm Mark." he said, introducing himself. "Dan." Dan said, having to almost shout over the loud music and chatter. "I'd shake your hand but I think we're past such formalities." Mark joked, handing Dan two shots as the bartender poured them out. They did both shots together, both making a face at the taste and the burning sensation. Mark leaned in close to Dan's ear to make himself heard, one large, strong hand on Dan's waist. "I don't wanna seem forward but do you want to come back to my place? See, I'm out tonight with my roommates, but if we leave now we can get back before them and-"

Dan grinned, shaking his head. "No worries. I've got my own place. Let's go." he interrupted, taking Mark by the hand and leading him outside. They flagged down a taxi, and it was a short ten-minute ride to Dan's flat, although they were too busy making out to notice how long it took. They stumbled up to Dan's floor, kissing and groping each other as they went. Mark pushed Dan up against his front door and Dan unlocked it blindly with one hand, kicking the door shut behind them once inside and pulling Mark down the hall to his bedroom. They landed on Dan's unmade bed, pulling each others' clothes off, their kisses now messy and needy. Dan pushed his hand under the waistband of Mark's underwear, starting to stroke him. Mark gasped at Dan's slightly cold fingers but quickly relaxed, pulling Dan on top of him and kissing him again, groaning softly against his lips.

Dan kissed slowly down the man's neck, pulling Mark's boxers down so he could stroke him properly. Dan eyed his cock hungrily, and it didn't take long until he had his lips wrapped around it, bobbing his head steadily. "J-Jesus, how the fuck are you so good at that." Mark moaned shakily as his cock hit the back of Dan's throat repeatedly and Dan didn't gag once. Dan pulled off, stroking Mark's cock with one hand for a few moments. "I've had a lot of practice." he said simply, smiling sweetly before ducking his head back down, replacing his hand with his mouth again.

"Yeah? You bring a lot of guys back here?" Mark said, smirking at him. Dan shrugged and nodded, looking up at him. Mark chuckled. "That's okay, I like slutty bottoms." he teased, running his hands through Dan's hair. "Now c'mon, I want you to ride me. You must have a condom round here somewhere." Dan pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, nodding and reaching for the top drawer of his nightstand. He handed Mark a condom and lube. He knew he wouldn't need stretching – Phil had only fucked him a matter of hours ago. Mark prepped himself and Dan lowered himself down onto his cock slowly, his hands on Mark's shoulders to steady himself. "Mm. Fuck yeah." Mark murmured, looking up at Dan's face, an expression of pure bliss spread across it. Dan gasped softly as he bottomed out, then wiggled his hips to get Mark just a little bit deeper inside him. He leaned down to kiss Mark again, their lips absorbing each others' moans as Dan started to move his hips, slowly at first.

It wasn't long before Dan was bouncing on Mark's cock, his head thrown back, moaning obscenely. Mark watched him in awe, lifting his hips up to meet Dan's each time. He reached up to stroke Dan's cock, running his thumb over the slit and watching Dan's reaction as he cried out a stream of curses, hips bucking. "I'm gonna come. Don't stop, fuck." he groaned, almost paralysed with pleasure, letting Mark do all the work, holding Dan steady as he fucked up into him quickly, making the headboard thump against the wall. Dan's eyes rolled back and his cock twitched. "Phi-Fuck!" Dan just barely stopped himself from crying out Phil's name as he came all over Mark's knuckles and chest. Mark didn't notice, too transfixed by Dan. Dan slowly came back to his senses, dimly aware of Mark still pounding in and out of him. "Close," Mark grunted out and Dan looked down at him, smirking. "Where d'you wanna cum?" Dan asked, licking his lips. Mark grinned. "All over your pretty little face." he said, and Dan took his cue, pulling off of Mark and kneeling between his legs. Mark pulled the condom off and started stroking himself. Within moments he was coming with a loud moan, cum shooting all over Dan's face and in his hair. Dan moaned softly, licking his lips and looking up at Mark as his load dripped down his face.

"Fuck. You're incredible." Mark panted, looking down at Dan. "Thanks." Dan chuckled, grabbing an abandoned t-shirt from his floor and using it to wipe his face clean. He lay down next to Mark, exhausted. "Wanna stay the night?" he asked, grateful when Mark nodded in agreement, yawning. He'd been sleeping alone the last few weeks and was craving affection, just for someone to hold him as he slept. He pulled the covers up over them, nuzzling himself up to Mark's muscular chest and falling asleep quickly.

Dan woke up about 9am the next morning to his phone ringing loudly. The intrusive noise resounded around his already pounding head. He whined and extracted himself from the arms of the man in his bed, grabbing his jeans from the floor and pulling his phone out the pocket. Phil was calling him. "Hey." he mumbled, his voice scratchy and hoarse. "Hey Dan, can you come over?" Phil said with a sigh. "I'm trying to get some work done at home today and I just can't-"

"Sorry, I can't this morning. Uh, maybe later?" Dan said, chewing his lip. There was a moment's pause from Phil. "What are you doing this morning? You never do anything in the mornings." It was Dan's turn to pause, as for a few moments he debated whether or not to tell Phil that someone had stayed the night. He glanced over at the sleeping man in his bed and sighed. "Yeah, well I made some plans. I'll let you know if I'm free this afternoon." Dan said and hung up, turning his phone off and climbing back into bed, frowning as he tried to remember the name of the man he'd slept with last night. He was almost certain it was Mark... Marcus? Maybe Martin. He pushed the thought aside and closed his eyes, wanting to get just a few more hours of sleep.

Once they were both awake, they enjoyed a nice late breakfast together then Mark said he had to get going. Dan only knew now that his name definitely _was_ Mark because they swapped numbers, and Mark had saved his number in Dan's phone as Mark, with a little kissy face emoji next to it. "We should do this again." Mark said with a grin as he hugged Dan goodbye and pecked his cheek. He waved and left and Dan closed the door behind him, sighing softly. Just what he needed – another guy who just wanted no-strings-attached sex and nothing else. Sure, it was nice to have options, but what he really wanted more than anything else was romance and affection. Just a little bit. Just someone to show him a bit of love for a little while.


	17. Chapter 17

Dan spent the day, once again, getting stoned. He had nothing better to do but to zone out and watch shitty TV, after all. He could have called Phil, but if he was being honest the last thing he wanted right now was to see Phil. He called a few friends, wanting to go out. Everyone was busy except Jake, who said he didn't want to go out so Dan agreed to let him come over. They smoked and had some drinks and ended up fucking in Dan's bed. Well, Dan was too drunk and tired to get it up, but he let Jake fuck him anyway on the condition that they could spoon afterwards. Jake kept his word, and ended up staying the night, his arms wrapped around Dan's waist, their legs tangled together. It was quite nice – better than sleeping alone at least.

Dan once again woke up to Phil calling him. This time he agreed to go and visit Phil at work. He just wanted a chance to see Phil. He shook Jake awake as soon as he'd hung up. "Dude. Wake up, you gotta go home, I'm going out soon." he said urgently. Jake groaned and rolled over. "Dan, it's 10am. Where the fuck are you going this time in the morning?" he mumbled. "To see Phil at work, jackass. C'mon, get out of my bed." Dan said, shoving him playfully. "Uh oh. Gonna go see the big boss man in his office. Probably gonna suck his dick." Jake teased as he rolled out of bed, pulling on his clothes from last night. Dan rolled his eyes and got up. "Whatever, I need to shower. You better be gone by the time I've finished." he said, disappearing into the bathroom. He got ready quickly, and sure enough Jake was gone when he got out of the shower. He arrived at Phil's work looking semi-presentable and waved to the receptionist as he entered the lobby. She smiled brightly and told him to go straight up to Phil's office.

Phil hardly looked up from his screen as Dan entered. "Under the desk." he commanded, stress obvious in his voice. Dan obediently crawled under his desk and set to work sucking Phil's cock. The act was second nature to Dan by now, and he closed his eyes and listened to Phil typing away at his keyboard, sighing and muttering to himself occasionally. He let his mind wander, wondering what it could be that was making Phil stressed today, wishing that Phil would talk to him more. They barely told each other anything about what was going on with them – hardly spoke other than Phil snarling filthy things in his ear as he fucked Dan. Dan heard Phil moan quietly above him, and suddenly Phil was pulling Dan off his cock and into a standing position, bending Dan over his cluttered desk. He made a half-hearted effort to stretch Dan before he pushed him cock into him. He fucked Dan roughly, not saying a word to him which was odd for Phil. It was less than ten minutes before Phil was emptying his load into Dan, grunting and digging his nails into Dan's hips. Dan wasn't even close – in fact he wasn't even fully hard yet. Phil didn't seem to notice.

Phil pulled out and sat back down heavily in his desk chair, watching as Dan slowly straightened up, doing his jeans back up and picking his shirt up off the floor, pulling it back on. "Thanks." Phil muttered, throwing a thick wad of notes down on the desk. Dan gathered himself and picked up the money, shoving it into the pocket of his leather jacket. He glanced at Phil a little warily, then left the room, feeling confused and upset. He just wanted to connect with Phil again, and it was infuriating that Phil was so distant and detached. He sighed and slumped down in the back of the taxi, pulling his phone out. After some consideration he texted Mark, asking if he wanted to hang out tonight.

Thus began a string of one night stands and hook-ups for Dan. Almost every night over the next few weeks Dan went home with a different guy – first Mark, then Jake, his dealer, another of his friends, then a string of strangers on Grindr and Tinder. None of the sex was that great, but Dan felt so starved of affection and attention that he didn't even care. Meanwhile Phil was increasingly distant and short-tempered with Dan. He tried on three occasions to try and talk to Phil and ask him what was wrong or if he wanted to talk, and Phil just snapped at him that it was none of Dan's business. The third time was when they were cuddling just after a particularly rough session, and Phil pushed Dan off of him and stood up, pulling his clothes on.

"No, I don't want to fucking talk." he muttered angrily. "How hard is it for you to take a hint, Dan? My work life is none of your business, in fact neither is my personal life. You don't need to know any of it. If I did want to talk, it wouldn't be to you." he seethed. Dan promptly burst into tears at his words, hiding his face in his hands, Phil's words ringing in his ears. Phil groaned, feeling immensely guilty as soon as the words left his mouth. "Shit." he murmured, sitting down softly on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." he said, moving closer to Dan and rubbing his back gently. "Fuck. That was really shitty of me. Are you okay?" he said worriedly. "I'm just really snowed under with work and I'm exhausted and... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." he said, and Dan looked up slowly. "S'ok." he muttered, wiping his eyes. "I'm having a hard time too." he admitted. "I guess I just miss how things were with us. I'm kinda struggling to adjust." he murmured.

Phil sighed and kissed Dan's cheek softly. "I know. But I still think it's for the best." Phil said quietly. Dan opened his mouth and closed it again. He wanted to argue, but it would be pointless. He didn't want to give Phil a reason to cut things off completely. Phil was the one paying him, so it was Phil who got to call the shots. "Okay. Can we cuddle for a bit though?" Dan asked, and Phil obliged. He could see how upset Dan was. He pulled Dan onto his lap and held him close. Dan buried his face in the crook of Phil's neck, closing his eyes and letting Phil's familiar smell and feel surround him. He had no idea how long they stayed like that, holding each other, but it seemed to end too soon. "Hey, I need to start getting ready soon. I've got a video conference call with the LA offices in half an hour." Phil said, letting go of Dan.

Dan sighed, kissing Phil's jaw gently before extracting himself from Phil's lap and starting to gather his clothes. Phil watched him, chewing his lip worriedly. He called Dan a cab then handed Dan a generous handful of notes once he was dressed. Dan pocketed the money and looked up at Phil hesitantly. "You'll be alright." Phil murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Dan's mouth, then kissing him properly for the first time in weeks. Dan closed his eyes, kissing him back gratefully, holding tightly onto Phil's arm as if he feared he might slip away. The doorbell rang and Phil pulled away. "That'll be your taxi. You should go." he murmured, watching as Dan hurried from the room. Phil went to the window and watched as, after a few moments, Dan emerged out of the front door and got into the taxi, which pulled away and sped off down the road.

Dan, for the first time in a while, went home alone and went straight to bed after he left Phil's. He really didn't know what to feel about what had just happened. It was amazing to just cuddle with Phil again, even if it was only for a bit, and for the first time in what felt like forever he actually felt like somebody cared about him and was worried for him. He hadn't missed the concern written across Phil's features as he'd said goodbye. He just wished Phil would say it, would actually vocalise something rather than burying his feelings and being vague. He knew Phil cared about him more than he would admit, and he knew that if Phil wasn't so preoccupied with keeping up appearances, they wouldn't be in this confusing mess.

Phil sighed quietly and pulled on a shirt and a tie so he could look professional from the waist up for his conference call, then just settled for sweatpants on his lower half. He went into his study to get ready for his meeting then started the call. It was just a regular weekly bulletin meeting but it was still stressful. Their ratings had been steadily going down for a few weeks now. Sure, they were still making a lot of profit, but everyone was looking to Phil for a solution and he didn't have one. Once the meeting was over he thanked everyone and ended the call, then slumped forward against his desk, his head clunking against the solid wood.

He sighed and sat up slowly, reaching out for his phone. The offer his associate had made him a few weeks ago had been niggling away at the back of his mind for a while – she and the major production company she owned would agree to do business with Phil and give him a good deal if he slept with her. It could be the perfect solution. He still felt wary about it – unsure how ethical it was, but he'd been in the business long enough to know that deals like this were far from a rare occurrence. He dithered for almost another ten minutes before finally giving in and calling her on her mobile as it was outside of work hours – nearly 9pm. She picked up on the third ring.

"Joanne, hi. It's Phil Lester. How are you doing?" Phil asked, slumping back in his office chair.

"Oh, hi Phil, it's good to hear from you." she replied brightly. "I'm okay thanks, working pretty hard but that's nothing new. What about you?"

"Yeah, working pretty hard too. I was just wondering if you might be able to spare an evening to let me take you out to dinner?" Phil asked smoothly.

"Oh, well I guess I can move things around if it's for a business meeting-"

"Yeah? How about for a date?" Phil said, biting his lip. "Y'know, no business talk. Just spending some time together to get to know each other. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Joanne chuckled softly. "You know what, sure. Let's do it." she agreed, "That sounds like just what I need right now."

Phil smirked. "Wonderful. I'll pick you up around eight. I know the perfect place we can go. See you tomorrow." they said their goodbyes and Phil hung up, reclining in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk, smiling smugly.


	18. Chapter 18

Phil called Dan again the next night, at nearly 1am.

His date with Joanne had gone exactly according to plan, and she'd promised to call him in the morning to work out the details of the deal. He'd sweet-talked his way through dinner and brought her back to his house, lit some candles, dimmed the lights, put on some romantic music and everything had gone perfectly.

Slow, romantic sex was the last thing Phil was craving lately, however. It had taken a lot of self-control for him to keep things gentle and tender. Even after Joanne left he still felt unsatisfied, and decided to call Dan to see to that. "Hey, can you come over? I'm about to hop in the shower but the back door's unlocked, just come upstairs." he said, and Dan agreed and said he'd be there soon, trying his best to sound sober.

He was pretty far gone – stoned and drunk at a friend's house, hardly able to stand up straight of his own accord. He gave Phil his friend's address so the taxi could pick him up from there, and hung up. "Shit, dude. I need to sober up." he said, dragging himself off the sofa and stumbling into the kitchen, splashing cold water on his face and gulping down a pint of ice cold water as quickly as he could. He was a little more composed when his taxi arrived – he was at least able to walk in a way that resembled a normal human walk. By the time he got to Phil's he was feeling better, but still a little giggly and unsteady.

He got out of the car and went round the back of Phil's house, letting himself in the back door and heading up to Phil's bedroom. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, his eyes widening as he took in the room. There were lit candles placed around the room, the lights were dimmed, and soft music was playing from some speakers on Phil's dresser. He put his hand over his mouth, looking around just in time to see Phil emerging from the en suite in just a towel, his hair damp. He stared at Phil in amazement. "Y-You did all this f-for..." he looked around the room.

Phil's eyes widened and he shook his head. "What? No! _No_ , Dan." he said firmly. "I just... I had a date tonight." Phil said, hastily switching off the music and going to blow out the candles, cursing himself for not having put this stuff away before he got in the shower. Dan's face fell, and his stomach dropped. Disappointment seeped through him, dulling every little tingle of hope or excitement he'd momentarily felt. "You... you had a date? What... why did you invite me over then, just to rub it in my face?" he said, his voice small and hurt.

"No it was... it was a business thing, I did it so she would give me this deal, and... well, the sex wasn't great, so I thought I'd invite you over and... look, I know this looks bad." Phil groaned, rubbing his temple. Dan just nodded slowly, looking down at his hands, suddenly feeling like an idiot for thinking this was for him. "C'mon, Dan. You said yourself you hate romantic stuff." Phil said, frowning. Dan shrugged. Phil hooked his fingers under Dan's chin and tilted his head up gently, leaning down to press their lips together. Dan responded immediately, his hands going to Phil's hips almost instinctively. Phil smiled and led them over to the bed, pushing Dan down onto the half-made sheets and crawling on top of him, kissing hungrily at Dan's neck and undressing him unceremoniously. Dan complied, a little reluctantly.

He flipped Dan over once he was undressed. "Need stretching?" he asked and Dan shook his head. "Good." Phil murmured, dropping the towel around his waist onto the floor and prepping himself with lube quickly before sinking his cock into Dan's tight hole, moaning as he did. Dan winced at the stretch, burying his face in the covers and taking shaky breaths, furiously blinking back the tears that started to cloud his vision. He whimpered as Phil wrapped a hand round his throat and whispered into his ear, "Dirty little slut." Dan gulped, panic rising in his chest, only now fully appreciating how much stronger Phil was than him. He was trapped, and tears were spilling out of his eyes before he could stop them. He grabbed onto Phil's wrist, trying desperately to get him to let go but he just took it as teasing and tightened his grip. "Daddy's little cumdump, that's all you are. Filthy bitch, this is what you do best. Taking my cock like a perfect little whore." he snarled.

Dan finally let out a sob, seeing stars. "Red!" he screamed their safeword, his nails digging harshly into Phil's wrist.

Phil didn't make the connection at first, too lost in pleasure to realise. He pulled Dan up by his neck. "What did you say to me?" he growled in Dan's ear. Then he caught sight of Dan's tear-stained face, screwed up in pain and fear. He froze, his grip on Dan's neck loosening. "Red, red, stop, please." Dan was whimpering, his voice suddenly much quieter.

Phil suddenly realised what Dan was saying. He completely let go of Dan at once, pulling out and getting off the bed in seconds as if he'd been burned, putting his hands up in surrender, wanting to show he didn't mean any harm. His hands trembled as he watched Dan worriedly. The boy curled up, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in the sheets, his breathing coming out in uneven gasps between quiet sobs that shook his whole frame.

"Shit, Dan... Dan, I'm sorry. Shit" Phil whispered, shaking his head in disbelief, feeling sick to his stomach. "Shit, shit, shit. W-what can I do, what do you need?" he asked, looking around desperately. Dan shook his head. "Just get out. Please." he whispered, voice only just audible. "Okay... I'm sorry." Phil said quietly, hastily pulling on a pair of boxers before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He slunk down the hall into his study and collapsed into the armchair opposite his desk, his face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief at what he'd done.

It took Dan a long time to finally calm down and try to compose himself. All he really wanted to do was lay there until the ground swallowed him up and he could disappear. He didn't entirely know how he felt. Nauseous. Betrayed. Furious. Devastated. He was feeling everything at once, completely overwhelmed. He didn't feel entirely present, his body was numb and all he was aware of was his thoughts, pressing in on him. After what felt like hours he slowly became aware of his body again. He curled up tight, trying desperately to stop himself from shaking. He could already feel where his throat was starting to bruise, his ass was sore from not being stretched properly, the ache spreading to his lower back and down to his thighs. He was dimly aware of the smell of smoke still lingering in the room from the candles Phil had blown out.

Eventually he sat up and shuffled off the bed, clumsily getting dressed. Phil was, just as Dan had predicted, in his study nursing a glass of scotch, gripping the crystal glass so tightly his knuckles were white. Phil jumped as he heard the door open, looking over at Dan with wide eyes. Phil's face was wet with tears and his eyes were red. "Dan, I'm so sorry." he said at once. "Are you okay?" he whispered. The expression of concern Dan had noticed on Phil's face yesterday was back tenfold. Dan shook his head wordlessly, going down to sit in the only available seat, behind Phil's desk. He looked at Phil warily, chewing his lip.

"I'm so sorry." Phil apologised again, "I-I can't believe I... did that. I... I'm disgusted with myself. I understand if you don't want to talk. I wouldn't want to talk to me either." he said, wiping his eyes.

"I think we should cut this off." Dan said after a long silence, his voice expressionless. Phil stared at him worriedly, scanning Dan's features. "You do?" he said softly, and Dan nodded.

"Yeah. Something like this was bound to happen eventually. I probably should have just agreed to end this when you suggested it, because all this has caused me the last few weeks is stress and headaches. I was holding out because I thought you really cared about me and eventually you might love me and things would work out. But I guess you cared even less than you were letting on. I've spent the last month depressed and sleeping around to try and get any kind of love or affection from anyone. Then when I walked into your room I thought you had realised what was going on and actually cared enough to try and do something nice and special for me. And then you did the complete opposite." Dan mumbled, his voice wavering as more tears spilled down his face.

"I'm sorry." Phil whispered for what felt like the thousandth time that night. "I do care about you Dan, I promise. I'm just... bad at expressing how I feel. I got worried 'cause I felt like we were getting too close... I was an idiot. I'm so sorry, just please believe me. I care about you so much." Phil said pleadingly. "You must know I didn't do that on purpose. I would never hurt you on purpose, Dan. I know it was my fault and I should have checked in with you and I fucked up really, really fucking bad this time. But I swear on my life I didn't do it out of malice. You mean so much to me and I couldn't bear to lose you. I'm so sorry."

Dan stared at him blankly for a while, realising that half an hour ago he would have killed to hear Phil say those words. He shook his head and stood up. "It's too late for that. I need to go." he whispered, heading quickly to the door and leaving before Phil could say anything more.


	19. Chapter 19

Dan sat on the steps leading up to the grand front door of Phil's house, his head in his hands, crying silently. He didn't want to go home by himself, but right now he just wanted to be as far away from Phil as possible. After a while he extracted his phone from his pocket and called Jake. It was nearly 4am, but luckily Jake's sleeping pattern was as weird as Dan's and he was awake too. "Dan? What's up?" Jake asked when he picked up.

"Um, c-can I come over?" Dan whispered, his voice thick with tears. "Yeah sure. Shit, Dan are you okay?" he asked, clearly hearing how upset he was. Dan took a deep breath. "Not really. I-I'll explain when I get there." he said quietly. He hung up and phoned a taxi, which got there quickly. Dan groaned as he realised he didn't have any money on him, and just prayed that Jake would lend him some cash.

Jake came and met him downstairs when his taxi pulled up, handing the taxi driver some money. His eyes widened as he saw the state Dan was in on the back seat, verging on hysterical. He helped Dan out of the car and pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close. Dan clenched his fists in the fabric of Jake's jumper and clung onto him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Jake finally helped Dan inside when he realised the younger was shivering in the cold night air, only wearing a thin t-shirt and jeans. He half-carried Dan's quivering frame inside and into the lift up to his floor. He sat Dan down on the sofa once inside and grabbed him a blanket and a glass of water. Dan wrapped the fluffy blanket around himself, still shivering.

"Dan." Jake whispered after a silence that seemed to stretch on indefinitely, making Dan blink suddenly as if he'd snapped him out of a trance. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently. Dan nodded, wiping his eyes on the blanket and taking some deep breaths, trying to compose himself. He finally managed to explain what had happened tonight through sobs and hiccups, and ended up recounting everything that had been going on the last month since his birthday, everything he'd been working so hard to keep from his friends. It felt good to finally have it all out in the open, but tonight's events were still painful to recall.

"I'm so sorry." Jake whispered, wrapping his arms around Dan's shoulders when Dan had finally finished explaining things. He rocked Dan in his arms gently, comforting him. "It's okay, you'll be alright." Jake murmured as Dan cried on his shoulder. They stayed up until the sun came up, Dan crying and pouring his heart out as Jake listened and comforted him. Around 9am Dan fell asleep with his head on Jake's lap, and he woke up late in the afternoon on Jake's bed on top of the covers. He reluctantly said goodbye to Jake and headed home, figuring he'd taken up enough of his friend's time.

He finally turned his phone on when he got home, and his phone immediately started buzzing as it loaded up numerous missed calls from Phil and a bunch of texts.

 _'I'm so sorry Dan, can we please talk? I think we've made a huge mistake x'_

 _'Did you get home ok? I'm worried about you. Please pick up. I'm sorry x'_

 _'Is there anything I can do to make this better? x'_

Dan groaned and slumped against the counter in the kitchen, his head in his arms. He didn't want to think about Phil or what had happened. His phone started buzzing again, vibrating loudly against the marble counter top. He glanced up, not surprised to see that Phil was calling him. He watched it for a while, starting to feel guilty when it reached the seventh or eighth ring. Phil was obviously worried about him. He swiped to answer it and put it on speaker.

"What do you want, Phil?" he asked, his voice monotone. "Dan? Is that you? Are you okay? I've been worried sick all night." Phil said, sounding stressed and frantic.

"I've been better." Dan said, crossing his arms and sighing. "I'm so sorry." Phil said quietly. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I feel so terrible. I couldn't sleep because I started thinking about what you might do after you left, I was worried you'd done something irrational. Can we please talk about this? Tell me what I can do to fix this and I'll do it."

"There's nothing to talk about, Phil. It's done. I just don't think I can trust you anymore." Dan said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Phil was silent on the other end of the line, except for the faintest sniff. Dan's eyes opened and his gaze shifted to the phone on the counter, wondering if Phil was tearing up or if he was just hearing things. Dan sighed. "I have to go." he lied. "Dan, please. At least let me give you some money. I don't want you to run out..."

"I don't want your money, Phil. Please don't call me anytime soon. I don't want to have to block your number." he mumbled. He heard the beginnings of Phil's reply, heard him say "Dan, don't-" before he hung up.

Dan went back to bed to sleep for another few hours. When he woke up it was dark out and he felt anxious and restless. He tried to go back to sleep but was already too awake. He got up to make some food but there wasn't much in the fridge and he realised he wasn't even hungry. He ended up sitting out on the balcony, smoking a joint in the hopes it would make him feel remotely sleepy or hungry. It kind of worked, and he ordered some food and curled up on the sofa with it, finding a film to watch. He found an old film that he hadn't watched in years – one that he used to love when he was a kid.

As he watched it he thought, for the first time since he'd left, about his family. He began to feel very alone. Not only had his parents cut him off, he had now pushed Phil away too, the only person he'd felt a real connection with in years. He let out a short, breathless sob, covering his mouth with his hand as if trying to hide these feelings, even though there was no one there to see him. He started to cry quietly, still watching the film on the TV, his vision blurred with tears. He wiped his eyes and fumbled around for his phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his contacts. His finger hovered over his brother's number for a moment before he pressed call, taking a deep breath.

He and his brother had never been close – he was older and had always been the preferred child. He'd moved out when Dan was 14 and they had barely seen each other since. He counted the rings, his eyes closed. Eventually it went to voicemail and Dan hung up without leaving a message, putting his head in his hands.

It was late, he told himself. Even if it wasn't, Michael probably didn't want to talk to Dan. He had never tried to hide how pissed off he'd been whenever Dan got arrested or found some other way to bring more shame on the Howell family. He hadn't been as bad as his older sister though, who flat-out stopped talking to him at all and would blank him whenever she came home for the holidays or family gatherings.

He looked up hopefully as his phone buzzed, but it was just a notification from Grindr. He unlocked his phone, reading the message from someone he'd breifly been talking to before, asking if he was up and wanted to go over. He shrugged and decided to say yes, some company and something to take his mind off everything seemed like what he needed right now.


	20. Chapter 20

Dan spent the next two weeks moping around feeling sorry for himself. He had hardly any energy, and when he did leave the house it was only to go out drinking or to meet up with someone to hook up. It was pretty late when he got a message from someone asking to meet up, but he couldn't sleep so he agreed. He got dressed into some slightly nicer clothes then drove over to this stranger's house. He was aware this was a bad idea and sex with a stranger wasn't what was best for him, but it was what he wanted right now. He parked up outside the address he'd been given, frowning as he saw two cars parked in the driveway. He got out of the car and knocked on the door, his hands shoved in his pockets. A middle-aged man answered the door, his dark hair and beard flecked with grey, his build a little on the stockier side. He had a beer in his hand, and he smiled hopefully as he set eyes on Dan. "Hey, I'm Aaron. You're Dan, right?" he asked and Dan nodded, stepping inside.

Aaron offered Dan a beer too and he took it, drinking quickly. He was distracted, glancing around the kitchen. "Do you have kids?" he asked, although judging by the drawings on the fridge and the high-chair next to the dining table he already had the answer. Aaron nodded, glancing over at him, faltering. "Yeah, two daughters. Is... is that okay? They're not in, they're with their grandma for the night." he said, a little worriedly. Dan nodded. "Yeah, that's okay." he shrugged, already finishing his beer. They had a few more drinks together, their conversation stilted and awkward. He felt kind of uncomfortable and was sort of wishing he hadn't come but he figured he might as well follow through with it now he was here. "Bedroom?" he suggested.

He followed Aaron upstairs to the bedroom, taking in the room. He quickly noticed the womens clothes, folded neatly on the chair, and the fact that both nightstands next to the bed had alarm clocks on them. Before he could say anything Aaron's lips were on his and he was being pushed gently onto the bed. "You seem nervous." Aaron said once they had pulled apart, frowning. Dan shook his head quickly. "I'm good. Be as rough as you like." he murmured, kissing him again. Aaron didn't need to be told twice.

They undressed each other and Aaron started to stretch him. Dan winced and quickly hid his face in his arm, still sore from a particularly rough hookup a few days ago. He tried not to let it show, and Aaron didn't seem to notice. He was too intent on getting inside Dan, and wasted no time doing so – flipping Dan over and pushing into him roughly. Dan whimpered quietly, doing his best not to tense up. Aaron barely paused to let him adjust before he pulled back and slammed in again. He winced, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and trying to stay quiet. "So fucking tight." Aaron murmured, leaning forward so he could kiss Dan's neck and shoulder as he fucked him forcefully.

Dan let out a little whimper of pain. "That feel good baby?" he murmured, large rough hands gripping Dan's hips, one of them making it's way to stroke Dan's half-hard cock. He squirmed uncomfortably. "H-Hurts." he finally croaked out. "Aw, is my cock too big for you to take?" Aaron said, his voice mocking. Dan closed his eyes and gulped. He grit his teeth and nodded. Aaron chuckled snapped his hips into Dan again, particularly hard.

Dan gasped. "Please... y-you're hurting me..." he whimpered. "Shh." Aaron murmured, his free hand coming up to Dan's lips, pushing two fingers into his mouth. "Good boy." he said as Dan sucked on his fingers. Dan started to whine again when he started to move, and Aaron seemed to lose his patience. He growled and moved his hands to Dan's neck, squeezing tightly. "If you don't shut up I'll shove your face into that pillow until you can't fucking breathe, you little bitch." he threatened, punctuating his words with harsh smacks to Dan's ass and thighs.

Dan started to cry, barely managing to stay quiet, just laying there and trying to think of something other than the splitting pain in his ass, the disgusting words being snarled into his ear, the broad palm pressing down on his throat and making the room spin. He closed his eyes, regretting having come here at all.

He was glad when Aaron finally grunted, his hips bucking erratically as he came into the condom. Dan whined softly as he pulled out, taking some deep breaths. He stayed where he was, face down on the mattress, his hands slowly loosening their iron grip on the bed sheets. Aaron didn't seem to notice that Dan hadn't cum, just tossed the condom in the bin and flopped down on the bed next to Dan. Dan silently wiped the tears from his face. "I'm sorry." Aaron said after a few moments, seeming to have calmed down a little. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'll be fine." Dan muttered, pressing his eyes shut.

"I-I got carried away. I'm not used to fucking guys... you said I could be rough." Aaron rambled. Dan didn't reply, just focused on his breathing, trying to ground himself. He finally summoned enough energy to turn over and sit up a little. He leaned against the headboard and looked around the room now that he had the chance to.

"Are you married?" Dan asked quietly after some time, his eyes lingering on the clothes folded on the chair, the women's perfume bottle on the dresser, remembering the second car parked outside. He felt Aaron tense up next to him. "Does it matter?" he said vaguely. Dan could hear the mixture of worry and anger barely concealed in his voice. "Just... wondering if your wife knows you're hooking up with strangers while she's away." Dan knew he shouldn't have said it before he'd even finished the sentence. Aaron sat up, pushing Dan away from him. "Get out." was all he said, nothing but anger in his voice now. Dan stumbled up off the bed, starting to pull his clothes back on. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Aaron said, getting dressed too, now sounding absolutely furious. Dan was scared again, pulling his shirt over his head as quickly as he could.

"Fucking whore. You should learn to mind your own business if you know what's good for you." Aaron said, stepping closer to Dan. Dan stared at him, too scared to move. Aaron grabbed his throat again, roughly. "I-I'm sorry..." Dan whispered, trying to squirm out of his grip. He whimpered as Aaron slammed him against the wall. "You fucking will be if I ever see you again." Dan barely had a second to brace himself before there was a fist flying towards his face. It collided with his jaw, and Dan heard a crack. His teeth clashed together, catching his tongue between them. He tasted blood. "Now get the fuck out of my house." Aaron spat before letting Dan go. He was winded and disoriented, his head was spinning, he'd had too many drinks but he took his chance and legged it out of the room as quickly as he could. He ran downstairs and out the front door into his car, starting it and driving off.


	21. Chapter 21

He drove until he was a few streets away when he pulled over and burst into tears, his heart still racing. This was his own fault. He kept fucking things up, kept pushing people away. Now he felt lost and unnervingly alone. Once he'd calmed down he started to drive again. His head was swimming, he was drunk, this was a bad idea, he should pull over and call a taxi but he just kept driving. He didn't even mean to end up at Phil's house, but before he knew it he was pulling up outside the gates to Phil's drive. The gates didn't open because Phil wasn't expecting him, and it was nearly 3am, and oh fuck he shouldn't be here. He pulled up outside the gates and got out, pressing the little buzzer.

He was about to give up and leave after a few minutes, but just as he turned away the gates started to open. He glanced at the buzzer, confused, before realising it had a little camera that Phil must have seen him through. He didn't bother to get back in his car, just walked up the drive towards the front door. It opened as he got close. Phil was stood there, in checked pyjama bottoms, a t-shirt and his glasses, looking confused and half asleep.

"I'm sorry." was all Dan could think to say when he got close enough that Phil could hear him. "What are you doing here?" Phil said. He sounded more worried than anything, staring at Dan in disbelief. "I... I don't know..." Dan admitted, stopping as he reached the front door. Phil let him in and they sat down in the living room. "I was just driving and I... I ended up here..." Dan murmured. Phil paused. "Have you been drinking?" he asked. "I... had a few, yeah." Dan admitted.

"You were drunk driving? In the car I bought you on the _one_ condition that you didn't do that? Are you kidding me, Dan?" Phil's voice was angry now. "You're unbelievable."

"We're not together anymore. Why should you care?" Dan tried weakly, closing his eyes.

"It's still my name on the paperwork and I'm still the one paying its insurance." Phil said, standing up. "For Christ's sake. Are you just doing this to be a pain in my arse? I don't know why else you'd come over at three in the fucking morning. This is so typical you, Dan."

Dan burst into tears, shaking his head. "Don't... Don't say that. I'm sorry. I was scared, Phil. I don't mean to be a pain I promise. I'm so sorry." he whispered, clutching one of the fluffy pillows from Phil's sofa to his chest. Phil paused, looking down at him. "Why were you scared?" he asked.

Dan just shook his head. "You'll just tell me it was my own fault. I'll go." Dan said, making to stand up to leave. "No, tell me." Phil said, sitting down next to Dan and pulling Dan back down. He put a hand on Dan's leg in what he hoped was a comforting way, but he felt Dan tense under the touch. He moved his hand away.

"I met up with this guy tonight and he... he got really aggressive. Then it turned out he was married. When I brought it up he... just fucking lost it." Dan murmured. He started to cry again. "I ran out of there and... I meant to drive home but I just ended up here. I didn't want to go home, I hate being alone." he said, burying his face in Phil's chest. "I miss you so much."

Phil gently wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders, holding him close and comforting him quietly. He rested his chin on the top of Dan's head, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. His first instinct was to hunt down whichever bastard had done this to Dan, but he knew that wouldn't be helpful to Dan right now. "What did he do to you? Are you hurting?" Phil whispered once he had calmed down a little.

"He... hit me here." Dan said, pointing to his jaw. It was aching, and he tried not to open his mouth too much when he spoke, but he didn't think it was anything serious. He didn't mention the burning pain in his lower back or that he couldn't walk straight. He didn't want to go into those details. Phil nodded, tilting Dan's chin up so he could see his jaw better and noticing bruises starting to blossom on Dan's throat. Anger rose in his chest, but it was suddenly dampened by a wave of guilt as he realised they were just like the bruises he'd left on Dan's neck countless times before. Just like the ones he'd given Dan the last time he'd seen him. He stood up quickly, muttering something about frozen peas and going into the kitchen.

He got out some frozen peas for Dan's jaw and wrapped them in a towel then paused, rubbing his hand over his face. He'd spent the last two weeks beating himself up over what he'd done to Dan, sick with guilt and worry. He would have given anything to see Dan on his doorstep. But when he found out Dan had been driving drunk... all the _other_ stuff came flooding back. The way Dan caused him so much stress, how he was always drunk or stoned, how he acted when he was around his friends. How he made bad decisions and never took responsibility for the consequences. All the reasons Phil had tried to break up with Dan all that time ago. He didn't even know if he wanted Dan back in his life, but that just seemed like a moot point because it was blindingly obvious that Dan _needed_ Phil back in his life. He was falling apart on his own. He was just a teenager, after all.

He went back into the lounge with the makeshift cold pack, pressing it gently against the left side of Dan's jaw. He looked at Dan, his expression one of pity. He softly brushed the tears from Dan's cheeks. "I'm sorry I came over so late. And I'm sorry I drove drunk. I was just so scared." Dan whispered, looking back up at Phil. Phil nodded, cupping the other side of Dan's jaw and running his thumb over his cheek. "I know. It's alright." he said quietly. He was still upset at Dan, but now wasn't the time to get into that. Dan was in no fit state to have that talk right now. "You can stay here tonight. I'll sleep down here, you can sleep in my bed."

Dan's eyes widened and his lip trembled. "Please don't make me sleep alone..." he whispered, more tears spilling down his cheeks. Phil quickly pulled Dan to his chest, hugging him comfortingly. "Shhh, it's okay, I... we can both sleep in my bed." he said softly. Dan nodded slowly. "Thank you." he mumbled. They went up to bed a little while later. Dan borrowed one of Phil's shirts and stripped down to his boxers, crawling under Phil's thick luxurious sheets. He felt Phil get in behind him, turning off the bedside lamp.

"Can we cuddle?" Dan's voice was small and timid as he spoke into the darkness. "Sure." Phil said, shuffling closer to Dan until he was pressed up against him, spooning him. He put one arm over Dan's waist carefully. "Is this okay?" he asked and he felt Dan nodding. Phil closed his eyes. Dan's hair was tickling his face a little and all he could smell was the sweet scent of Dan's shampoo. He very carefully pressed a kiss to Dan's shoulder before finally giving in to sleep. It didn't take long for Dan to fall asleep either, calmed by Phil's familiar warm, solid presence in the bed.


End file.
